


Love's Sweet Music Flows On

by Noelle_1230



Series: Waiting for the Rain [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_1230/pseuds/Noelle_1230
Summary: Sequel to "Waiting for The Rain", This follows the life after Sylvain and Byleth's engagement and marriage to one another as they face the challenge of creating a new world and a family together.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Waiting for the Rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780033
Comments: 99
Kudos: 70





	1. Love's Sweet Music Flows On...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, since I've decided to commit myself to more Sylveth, I am creating this sequel series. This is mostly going to be fluffy character goodness with some angst sprinkled within. I hope you all enjoy this next installment!

After the proposal, and a blissful and silent morning to themselves, Sylvain and Byleth walked hand in hand down the stairs of the Goddess Tower, giggling and chuckling the entire way down. Sylvain had never felt more happy, and Byleth had never felt so in love with him than now. He had certainly swept her off of her feet and made her feel so special and Sylvain felt as light as a feather, certain that nothing could ever compare to this moment right here, right now. If he could, he’d rush off to the nearest chapel and exchange vows right now. He wanted to experience a life with her today, but he knew that would be selfish. 

They did however have to tell a few people before they started their duties for the day. Those included Seteth, who had now become Byleth’s Prime Minister, Claude, and Sylvain’s father Sylvestre before they were too busy. Sylvain managed to intercept the three and ask them to come into the Common Room to talk, as Byleth waited for them all in a chair in the middle of the room. The three men, plus Sylvain, filed in all confused and perplexed as Sylvain walked behind Byleth giving her a supportive squeeze to her shoulder. 

“Is there some reason that you’ve called us all here, Your Majesty?” Seteth asked curiously. 

Sylvain gave Byleth a reassuring smile as she addressed the men, “I wanted you all here because I am fully aware that my coronation will be in a week. I know you all are aware of this and I am grateful for your continued support and loyalty.”

“Ah, but there’s a ‘but’ attached to that, isn’t it, Teach?” Claude asked slyly.

“Not necessarily, however I do have some news that I...we, Sylvain and I, need to tell you.” Byleth said. 

“Whatever you need to say, Your Majesty, I will be here for you both.” Sylvestre Gautier nodded at his son and his lover. 

Sylvain decided he was going to speak up, noticing his Fiance’s nerves, “Well, I have asked Byleth for her hand in marriage. She has accepted it.” He smiled brightly as he reached down to grasp Byleth’s hand and show the ring on her left hand. There was an uneasy silence of shock as all three men stared back and forth at both of them. Then all of a sudden, Claude leapt into the air in excitement, surprising everyone in the room. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it! I knew you and Teach would get engaged!” Claude exclaimed as he rushed over to hug Sylvain and Byleth, “Oh wow! This is amazing!” 

“Oh um, thanks Claude.” Byleth stammered, her blush growing over her face. 

“This was...unexpected. I wasn’t aware that you were planning to propose to Her Majesty.” Seteth said, still shocked by this revelation. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Sylvain narrowed his eyes on Seteth, “Am I not good enough? Or is it my past that has you upset? I mean, I remembered trying to talk to Flayn and you had apparently told her I would flirt with livestock if I was ever lonely.” Byleth caught Sylvain’s father snorting a laugh before covering it up with his own cough. At least someone found enjoyment in the comment. 

Seteth shook his head and sighed, “That’s not it, it was just something I would’ve liked to have been informed on. I could’ve picked a time and place for you to do this in private at any destination of your choosing. I am not wholly unaware of your feelings for Her Majesty.” 

Sylvain smirked, “Well thanks, but I thought this type of proposal deserved a bit of a sentimental approach.” He said intertwining Byleth and his hands as Byleth beamed up at him. He could feel his heart pound against his chest, he really couldn’t believe any of this was real. 

“However,” Byleth turned to the three men, “I wanted to inform you of this development, as well as ask how we should go about announcing this to the public. I hardly think this will be kept a secret for too long.” 

Seteth scratched his chin, pondering for a moment, “We can’t do it now, there’s far too many things we need to do for the coronation.” 

“What about during? I mean, nothing gets the people behind their coveted ruler like a Royal Wedding, especially since the Faerghus people have been fans of them for years.” Claude suggested. 

“I can assure you that the region of Faerghus would be ecstatic with my son and Her Majesty’s engagement, there’s nothing they would like more to hear.” Sylvestre commented, “However, I worry that a celebration of this magnitude would cost too much. The territories that were the Alliance, The Kingdom of Faerghus, and The Adrestian Empire are torn by the ravages of war. To perform a Royal Wedding, it will likely cost a lot of coin, and we’d have to tax the citizens who are already struggling.” 

“Then why don’t we pay for it, Father? We have enough funds, more than enough for a simple but grand affair.” Sylvain asked the former Margrave. 

Sylvestre shrugged, “I mean we could, but we still need to make sure we have enough money for the soldiers and their families. They fought in the war long enough, you don’t want to have a rebellion on your hands if we take too much.” 

Sylvain sighed, “True, that would be the worst outcome.” 

Byleth spoke up, “Then perhaps the Church of Seiros would be so kind as to pay for it as well. We will only pay for what’s necessary, such as the feast and any wedding attire that we need to procure. And we shall use minimal decoration and decorum, I mean the monastery is already beautiful enough, it doesn’t need too much in the way of flowers or anything like that. It can just be simple, and quaint.” 

Seteth nodded, “That could work, it would certainly raise the morale of the people.” 

Byleth smiled looking at all of the people in the room, “Then we are all in agreement? I shall announce it during my coronation? And we will try our best to minimize costs?” 

All of the men, including Sylvain agreed. Byleth sighed, standing up to bow to them all, “Thank you, I’m sorry to have taken up your time but I believed this was important.” 

Seteth chuckled, “No need to worry, Your Majesty. After your announcement, I can give you an estimate of the costs and when we should set a date. I shall get to work on that.” Seteth bowed to Byleth while rushing out of the room, mumbling to himself on what he should do. 

Claude approached his friends with the biggest smile on his face, “Well, it looks like I’ll have to come back for the big day. Congrats, my friends. I am so happy for you guys.” 

Byleth giggled as she felt Sylvain wrap his arm around her waist, “We are happy too. And we will miss you when you go back to Almyra.” 

Claude gave a short laugh, “Hah, I see I’ve grown on you two.” 

Sylvain snorted, giving Claude a playful grin, “Yeah, yeah, like a fungus you have grown on us.” 

Byleth gave a warning tone, “Boys...let’s all play fair here.” 

“Ah Teach, we were just messing around. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit, I bet you want to discuss everything together. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Claude bowed as he stepped out giving a small nod to Sylvestre Gautier. 

Sylvestre walked towards his son with a proud smile, embracing him with his only arm, “You did well, son. And you will continue to do well as Margrave and Prince Consort.” 

Sylvain held his father tightly, “Thanks, dad.” 

Sylvestre released his son and hugged Byleth with the same expression as before, “Welcome to the family, my dear. I’m very blessed that you chose my son as your husband. You’ve done more for our family than I could have asked of you.” 

Byleth smiled, “I chose your son because I love him, My Lord.” Sylvain gave his love a kiss on the cheek at her admission to his own father. 

Sylvestre raised a hand to stop her, “Please, no need for formalities, you may call me by my first name or even father if that’s comfortable for you.” 

Byleth looked elated, so much so that she uncharacteristically embraced the older Gautier, “Okay..father.” 

Sylvestre looked to his son in confusion. Sylvain shrugged, unsure what caused her to react in such a way, but he was certain there was a reason there. Sylvestre returned her hug, “Never thought I’d hear her say that.” He said to his son. 

“She’s full of surprises.” Sylvain joked as Byleth released herself from Sylvestre, returning back to Sylvain with a wide grin. 

Sylvestre beamed at the young couple, “You two will do well together, I’m sure of it. If you can keep a blended army of people from Almyra, The Alliance, and The Kingdom from falling apart, I’m sure that it will translate well to governing the people of Fodlan.” 

Sylvain snorted, “Politics is a bit different from commanding an armed force, Dad.” 

Sylvestre laughed hard, “It sure is, but I am very confident in both of your abilities. Your charm and Byleth’s beacon of strength are two things that work best together.” 

Byleth bowed politely to her would-be father-in-law, “Thank you, I shall try my best as your Queen.” 

Sylvestre nodded, “I am sure you will. But now I must be off to write a letter to Florianne, I’m sure your mother will take delight in hearing that you’re engaged to Byleth, Sylvain.” He winked at his son as he turned to leave 

Sylvain gave a bark of laughter to his father, “Oh I’m sure, mother has been dying to have me married since I came back from the Officer’s Academy.” 

Sylvestre gave one last grin to the happy engaged couple before leaving, “Congratulations to you both. I’m sure that Jeralt would be proud of you. Both of you.” 

As he exited the room, Sylvain looked down at Byleth with the most joyful expression before carrying her in his arms and spinning her around the room. Byleth squealed in delight, wondering if there was ever a time she felt more happy than in this moment. 

Byleth shrieked out, “Syl! I’m getting dizzy!” 

Sylvain gently placed her on the ground, kissing her lips madly, “Oh Byleth! I can’t believe this is happening. I am so...so happy my love. Are you sure you want me?” 

Byleth giggled, “As if there was anyone else for me.” she said while taking Sylvain’s face in her hands and rubbing their noses together. He took her into his arms again, just hugging her and feeling her presence next to him. They stayed like this for a while, drinking in each other’s scent and enjoying another private moment to themselves when they finally decided to disentangle from one another. 

Byleth sighed, “So...I’ve never been to a real wedding ceremony, only an elopement. Is there anything different about a Faerghus wedding from an Empire one?” 

Sylvain contemplated for a moment before answering, “There’s one small tradition that we do and that’s when the groom cloaks the bride in a cape with their House’s Crest emblazoned on it. I don’t think the other regions of Fodlan do this, but that’s what I remember.” 

“I see, anything else?” Byleth asked.

“Nope, why are you so curious?” Sylvain smirked as he brushed her hair out her face. 

“I’m just so excited...and I’m a bit nervous. I don’t want to look like an idiot out there.” Byleth said shyly. 

“C’mon By, you know everyone is going to see you and see how beautiful you are. As the bride, you’re the star of the show.” Sylvain reassured. 

Byleth curled in on herself, “I guess this is what I get for becoming Queen, huh? All eyes on me?” 

Sylvain rubbed her back, “Hey, don’t worry about it. If you ever need a shoulder, I’m always here to comfort you and to support you.”

Byleth hummed appreciatively, “Just like you promised my father?” 

Sylvain nodded, “Yes, just like I promised Jeralt.” 

Byleth gave a sweet kiss to Sylvain’s cheek, “We really need to get started on our daily duties, we can meet up later for lunch.” 

Sylvain chuckled softly, “Of course, I’ll see you soon?”

Byleth nodded enthusiastically, as she stepped out of the Common Room with a bit of a skip in her step. Sylvain had to admit as happy as he felt in this moment, he believed that Byleth was even more excited than he was. And it was so adorable to watch and see. 

It turned out that the pair was far too busy with their duties around Garreg Mach that they didn’t get to see each other until the evening for dinner. Byleth was exhausted, learning so much on her official duties as Queen and learning the steps of her coronation through and through was completely overwhelming. While she was a quick learner, she did find the ordeal a lot to deal with. As she was making her way to her and Sylvain’s quarters, she was intercepted by Sylvain who had been hiding in a corridor far from Byleth’s view. He spooked her a bit by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him, but as soon as she saw who it was, she immediately relaxed. He pulled her into a sweet kiss, long and lingering, showing how much he missed her that day with it. Breaking away he rested his forehead on hers, giving her a charming smile and a wink. 

“I’ve been waiting to see your face all day.” Sylvain teased. 

“Oh really? What do you want from me, Margrave Gautier?” Byleth smirked as she let her hands run up and down his pecs. 

“Hmmmm, I was thinking about a few things…” Sylvain trailed off as he leaned down to taste her lips again. They performed their familiar dance, their lips parting and allowing their tongues into each other. Sylvain groaned under her touch as he let his hands travel lower to give her rear end a squeeze. Byleth gasped against his lips, but they did not break away from one another, rather she stepped closer into his personal space grinding her hips against his. They were really getting into it when the passionate tryst was interrupted by a very likely suspect. 

“Uh...hey, Teach and Sylvain, I was wondering where you two went off to.” Claude said sheepishly.

Byleth groaned as she separated herself from Sylvain, “Is this going to be a thing from here on out? You interrupting us?” 

Claude snickered, “Well you don’t have to worry about that in the next week, since I will be leaving for Almyra after your coronation, my friend. However, I don’t plan on missing your wedding for the world, so I guess I could show up there as well.” 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “By the Goddess, Reigan, I swear if you’re near our bed chambers after our wedding night…” 

Claude let out a hearty laugh, “I wouldn’t dare disturb a newlywed couple! Especially since I’ve walked in on worse situations.” 

Byleth huffed, “Is there a reason you’re here or are you just enjoying this?”

Claude smiled warmly, “Actually, I did want to go to the dining hall with you guys, if you don’t mind. And it’s not an invitation, I’m kind of demanding you go.” 

“Demanding? Claude, explain.” Sylvain said as he crossed his arms. 

Claude approached the pair and slipped between them, placing his arms over both individuals shoulders, “C’mon, my friends, just play along will you.” he said as he tugged them along. 

“Claude, what do you have planned?” Byleth said with an accusing glare.

“Just follow me, I’m sure both of you will enjoy yourselves.” He chuckled as he dragged them all the way back to the Dining Hall, sly smiling at the couple as they finally got to the door leading into the Dining Hall from the Entrance Hall. Sylvain and Byleth gave each other questioning looks as Claude opened the door to the Dining Hall and allowed them to enter first. It was pitch black inside and Byleth quickly clung onto Sylvain’s hand as she readied herself for anything. Then, out of nowhere, the candles were lit through magic and all of the former students and staff of the Officer’s Academy when Byleth was their professor, sprung from everywhere and shouted out, “Congratulations!”. 

Byleth gasped as she looked back to see Claude’s playful grin, “Claude...what is all of this?”

Claude smirked, “You’re kidding me right? You think I would allow your engagement to be kept a secret from the rest of your students and everyone who helped us? We wanted to give you a small party and feast to celebrate you guys.”

“Hehe, it almost makes me want to forgive your interruption...almost.” Sylvain said as he clapped Claude’s back just a bit harder than usual. 

Byleth watched as a whole gaggle of girls ran towards her grabbing her arms to lead her away from Sylvain.

“Professor! Congratulations, I was wondering when you and Sylvain would get hitched!” Hilda exclaimed as she grabbed onto Byleth’s shoulders pushing her towards the rest of the girls, “You know, I can make the cutest accessories for your wedding.”

“Oh, um..” Byleth started but was interrupted by everyone else. 

“Oh this is such a happy occasion! We certainly should do our best to make your day special” Mercedes said excitedly.

“Yes! Oh I can’t wait for the wedding! I think it will be great!” Annette hopped up and down with just as much enthusiasm. 

“You have to have a large wedding cake! Please do that! Oh, and with extra frosting too.” Lysithea squealed, rather uncharacteristic for her. 

“A wedding? That means I have to be out and about...with other strangers...oooooohhhh I don’t like this!” Bernadetta shook her head as she crawled under one of the tables.

“Do not be having fear, Bernie. You are not going to be the wife. You are going to be a guest.” Petra said to her as she coaxed her friend out. 

Byleth was alerted to the sound of crying as she saw Ingrid, uncharacteristically bursting out into tears and dabbing her face with a handkerchief. Leonie looked puzzled as she grabbed a hold of Ingrid’s shoulder, “Ingrid? Are you okay?” 

Ingrid smiled through her tears, “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just so happy...happy that I don’t have to clean up Sylvain’s messes anymore.” She blew her nose rather dramatically, causing Leonie to let go of her and back away slowly. 

“Well that’s...reassuring…” Byleth gave a sheepish smile. 

“Um, Professor?” Marianne asked tentatively. 

“Yes, Marianne?” Byleth responded. 

“Can...Can we see the ring?” She finished giving a bright and lovely smile. 

“Oh yes! I want to see it too!” Lysithea said as she charged forward in front of Byleth. 

“Oh, sure, I don’t mind.” Byleth smiled as she lifted her left hand for the ladies to see. They all admired it, oohing and awing, looking at the shiny emerald ring.

“Why Professor! That ring is simply exquisite!” Manuela said as she grabbed a hold of Byleth’s hand almost a bit too eager to see it. 

“I haven’t been to a wedding in such a long time! I wonder what a Royal Wedding will be like.” Flayn swooned as she hugged Byleth around her shoulders. 

“There might be some who will try to claim Her Majesty’s life in such a vulnerable situation,” Shamir stated seriously, “I will make sure that no one tries that.” 

Catherine gave a hearty laugh as she placed an arm over her partner and girlfriend’s shoulder, “Oh come on, Shamir, give Her Majesty a break! Allow her to enjoy her engagement.” 

“I’m only being practical, Catherine, it’s always a possibility.” Shamir responded. 

“I’m glad you are all happy for me and Sylvain, and that some of you are taking extra precautions for our wedding day.” Byleth said nodding to Shamir. 

“Do you have a set date?” Dorothea interjected, “I don’t want to miss my dearest friend’s wedding for the world.”

Byleth shook her head, “Not yet, we will decide that after my coronation.” Byleth peered across the room to see that the opposite thing was happening to Sylvain as the boys had pulled him in to interrogate him with largely the same questions. 

“Wow! I never thought I’d see another wedding so soon, this is great!” Caspar yelled out. 

“I know, right! We can have such an AMAZING feast! I can’t wait!” Raphael shouted with just as much enthusiasm. 

“I am beyond pleased that you managed to propose marriage to the Professor. How did you ask her?” Ferdinand asked enthusiastically.

Sylvain gave a playful shrug, “I just did it, kind of a spur of the moment thing. I thought ‘hey, Goddess Tower’ and I asked her to meet me there. Then I asked and then she said yes.” 

Ferdinand beamed, “Ah just like the legends themselves, I am certain your marriage will be as happy as mine.” 

Lorenz bowed gracefully to Sylvain, “I have to admit you have chosen a suitable bride, the Professor is a kind and generous soul and she will be a great wife.”

Sylvain winced at Lorenz’s words, “Thanks but I chose her because I love her, not for her connections and influence.”

Lorenz smiled, “Of course, that is what I meant.”

“This is very exciting! I am sure you and the Professor are going to be very happy together, Sylvain.” Ashe said with enthusiasm. 

Alois sniffled a bit grabbing a hold of Sylvain’s shoulder, “Oh, if only the captain could see this day! His little baby girl is marrying you. I’m sure he would be pleased...or maybe not since your reputation before he passed was a bit different.”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, thanks I guess.” 

“If it’s not too much to ask, I’d love to be able to paint a portrait of you two as a wedding gift. Something regal and beautiful…” Ignatz spoke as he tried to picture a good pose to put the pair in. 

“I don’t mind Ignatz, that sounds great.” Sylvain grinned, knowing that his friend would surely make something beautiful, if his past work was any indication. 

Linhardt on the other hand yawned loudly, “Weddings are such dull affairs, they’re largely not that much different than any other party, but I suppose seeing you two get married will be quite the spectacle, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind attending.” 

“Indeed, this wedding will be superbly large considering the groom and bride in question.” Hanneman added with an approved look on his face. 

“I’ve never been to a wedding before, so this is pretty cool I guess.” Cyril said quietly. Sylvain’s gaze softened on Cyril; he was obviously still missing Lady Rhea, hell he was practically obsessed with her. But he knew he was doing well under Seteth’s tutelage and Flayn’s constant care. 

“I am finalizing dates you and Her Majesty can choose from after the coronation has ended.” Seteth informed Sylvain. 

“Thanks, Seteth, I appreciate it,” Sylvain looked through the crowd of men and was surprised that his oldest friend had not said anything quite yet, “What’s wrong, Felix? No words of congratulations for me?” 

Felix smirked and crossed his arms, “Why would I? She’s going to be stuck with you.” 

Sylvain feigned a hurt expression, “Felix, how could you? You’re one of my closest friends.” 

Felix snorted, “And I know damn well that if you ever screw this up, it’s your life on the line not mine.” 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed, “Haha, yeah no kidding.”

“What are we laughing about here?” Byleth said as she finally decided for everyone to join in together as the girls started to sit with the boys. Byleth took a seat next to Sylvain as they held hands with one another listening to the others speak around them. She couldn’t feel more happy than being with him as their friends, who felt more like family surrounded them with warmth and love. 

“Nothing in particular, just friends catching up.” Sylvain said as he reached under Byleth’s chin with his left hand, his ring shining under the candle light. He gave her a small peck on the lips as the audience around them swooned and cheered. If this was what the future was going to be like, he was certainly looking forward to it. And so was she.


	2. Long May She Reign!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coronation of Byleth Eisner I, First of Her Name, Savior of Fodlan, The Enlightened One, and Queen of Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I've never seen a coronation or know good speeches for anything. If the lines seem familiar to some, I took some liberties with the British version of a coronation ceremony, since I believe they are among the most well known. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

**14th Day of the Horsebow Moon**

The crowd outside of Garreg Mach was immense, it was never seen anywhere else. People from all over the continent of Fodlan rushed to the monastery at the news of the Queen’s coronation. However, space inside of the Cathedral was limited and only a few select people were allowed in and were carefully vetted through by Catherine and Shamir. Nothing could be left to chance, especially since Fodlan’s new governing power was relatively fragile and new. Seteth made sure that all appropriate items were within reach for himself and that the crown that would be placed on Byleth’s head was safely secured. Her crown was more like a tiara, rather than a full fledged headdress that Rhea used to wear, mainly because Byleth refused to wear something that large or that heavy, despite her rank above her subjects. Seteth accepted this request, even though he was sure that a large crown would’ve been better. 

Sylvain on the other hand was dressing himself up in his usual Faerghus formal attire, with fur trim on the collar of his shirt and a teal tunic under his burgundy outfit. He was sure that Byleth was feeling more nervous than ever, because he knew that she didn’t really crave the attention of others. But now that she was going to be Queen, she’d have to either get used to it or tolerate it begrudgingly. Sylvain on the other hand was excited, for today he would finally say to the world that he was engaged to Byleth, the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world. He couldn’t contain his happiness as he fastened the last button on his overcoat, looking like the biggest fool as he looked at himself in the mirror brushing his hair with his fingertips, noticing his own ring on his finger. He looked at it with elation; she had given this ring, her mother’s ring, to him because she loved him. He didn’t know or why the Goddess felt like he deserved this, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As he put the finishing touches on his outfit, he heard a soft knock on the door to his former dorm room. He walked over and opened it to reveal Felix. 

“Ah Felix, what brings you to my door?” Sylvain said with a spark in his eyes.

“Sylvain, your parents are here. Just thought you should know.” Felix turned to leave, but Sylvain grabbed his shoulder.

“Parents? You mean just my dad, right?” Sylvain asked. 

“No, I mean parents. You hit your head or has the Professor somehow rattled your dimwitted brain?” Felix smirked. 

Sylvain was shocked, his mother rarely travelled outside of the Gautier estate, due to her fragile health, only taking trips that were either necessary or really important. So in Sylvain’s mind it was the latter that was really what caused her to come, “My mother. Was she well when you saw her?”

Felix nodded, “Yes, she seemed fine, if a bit too excited for the ceremony. It was...unnerving.” Felix said, looking a bit bewildered. Sylvain was amused, both Felix and Ingrid, while rarely seeing his mother, knew that Florianne Gautier was not usually the most energetic of ladies. 

“She was fine? No illness, no dizziness?” Sylvain asked his friend, quite intrigued by this. 

“I already said she was fine. If you’re so concerned, just go see her.” Felix said in a huff as he moved to his former dorm to get changed for the coronation. 

Sylvain rushed out the door as he raced to see where his mother and father were. He was worried but also grateful his mother was here to see Byleth’s coronation, but he was sure that it possibly had something to do with his engagement. He hadn’t seen his mother since he left the homefront to side with the Alliance and Byleth, and during that time he did worry after his mother’s health a lot. His mother was quite the worrywort and it had only stressed her more when her one and only son left was now the Commander of the Gautier Knights and Faerghus Loyalists. He had to know where she was, just to see if she was okay. He ran down the halls and questioned the servants if they had seen anyone fitting her description and eventually he was led to the Entrance Hall where he saw his mother in a lavender gown and his father in ceremonial armor of the Gautier family. 

“Mother?! What are you doing here?” Sylvain asked as he gave a sheepish smile. 

Florianne smiled warmly, she looked healthy enough with just a bit of dark circles under her eyes, “Is that how my son is going to greet me after he’s been away from home for too long?” Florianne opened her arms for Sylvain as he received her hug gently. 

“It’s not that, I just...didn’t expect you to show. Are you doing okay?” Sylvain asked as he looked her over. 

“Please, Sylvain. You’re worse than your father. He was adamant I should stay home, but I wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.” Florianne lightly swatted Sylvain away. 

“I couldn’t leave the Estate without your mother practically begging to go. Don’t worry, she has a staff of healers on standby should she fall ill.” Sylvestre said as he placed his only arm around Florianne’s petite shoulders. 

“But why?” Sylvain asked with mild curiosity, as he cocked his head to the side. 

Florianne walked closer to Sylvain, adjusting his collar like any mother would, before speaking low enough for just him to hear, “Well, I’d like to see my future daughter-in-law be crowned Queen of Fodlan and thank her for choosing my son as her Prince Consort.” 

Sylvain snorted, “You’re not supposed to say anything quite yet, Mom.” 

Florianne smiled as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek, “I know, Royal Protocol and all of that. Though I can’t wait to hear the announcement later today.” 

Sylvain sighed letting a grin grow on his face, “I can’t either, I’ve been keeping it hidden for a while now.” 

Florianne looked down at his left hand, “Not too hidden, though. I see you have a ring yourself. May I see?” Sylvain lifted his hand for his mother to see. She inspected it with an admiring eye, “Oh, Sylvain. It’s very lovely. Just like your Fiance.” 

“So you approve as well?” Sylvain asked tentatively. 

Florianne raised an eyebrow at her son, “You think I would’ve come all this way if I didn’t approve of your intended bride?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Hehe, no I don’t think you would. It’s nice to see you’re okay.” 

Florianne patted her son’s head, “I should be saying that to you, since all of your correspondence has been addressed to your father, rather than myself. Would it kill you to actually pen a letter to me sometime?”

Sylvain groaned, placing his hand on his temple, “Mom…”

“Especially about Byleth, I’d like to hear how she’s fairing under your care, since I remembered how you treated the other ladies under your spell.” Florianne pinched her son’s cheek. 

Sylvain grunted, “Ugh, c’mon mom, I’m twenty-six years old! I’ve grown up a bit since then.” 

Florianne let her son’s cheek go, crossing her arms, “Sure sure, but if I hear any wrongdoing, I’m taking her side, since once you’re married she’s my daughter.” 

Sylvain huffed, as he corrected his mother, “Daughter-in-law.”

Florianne rolled her eyes at her son, “She will be like my own, and I’ve always longed for a daughter.” 

Sylvestre chuckled as he watched the two bicker, “Son, I think you should concede. Your mother is in unexpectedly high spirits and she’s quite stubborn about it all.”

Sylvain grinned, “Yeah, no kidding.”

Sylvestre pulled his wife gently to him, “Well we should probably find our seat in the Cathedral, will you be joining us son? Or are you going to see Her Majesty?” 

Sylvain sighed, “I’ll probably meet up with you later, I just need to go over some things with her before the ceremony.” Sylvain said as he was starting to walk away. 

“Alright, dear, we will make sure to save you a seat next to us.” Florianne called out. 

Sylvain replied back, shouting over his shoulder, “Not necessary, I won’t be sitting in the crowd, I’ll be next to Her Majesty the entire time.” He walked away with a spring in his step, making his way to the third floor of the monastery, excited to see his love before the world knew about them. 

Of course she was feeling nervous as hell, she had never been in front of so many people before. She was terrified of messing this entire thing up. Sure, she was confident in her own abilities as a leader, she was fine with that. She was also sure of herself as a warrior. However, when it came to public appearances and speaking in front of others, that’s where she felt like Sylvain had the upper hand. He could charm a beggar out of their last coin. He was so expressive and perfect at manipulating an audience to his own will. Byleth could never understand how he could do it. 

She looked at herself in the mirror as she was finishing up for the coronation. She wore a simple but elegant white gown with gold accents, and her signature dagger fastened across her waist. On the ends of her sleeve she had golden cuffs with pink ribbons dangling down to her feet. The gown was high necked and on her neck she wore Sylvain’s medallion that he had given her so many years ago. Her ladies in waiting, or at least who she chose as her ladies in waiting, Dorothea, Annette, Hilda, Marianne, and Mercedes were scrambling around while making sure Byleth looked her very best. Dorothea, of course, was attending to Byleth’s hair and makeup, brushing our Byleth’s light green locks and fluffing it out to add volume. 

“You know, the last time I attended to you like this, you were so nervous to tell Sylvain you liked him, and now look at you,” Dorothea smiled softly, “Now you’re becoming Queen, and Sylvain is your Fiance. I’d like to think I played some small part in getting you a man, Byleth dear.” Dorothea winked. She had grown accustomed to calling Byleth by her first name though it took a lot of coaxing from the woman herself. Byleth had only really bonded with one of the girls from her classes, and that was Dorothea, and while the other female students were great to hang with, Dorothea made Byleth feel like a close confidant rather than a professor and a student.

“Oh really? Why is that?” Byleth humored her friend. 

Dorothea hummed softly, “Just a feeling, since I loved pestering you to tell him how you felt and making him jealous of you and Claude.” 

Byleth mouth went agape, “You’re the one who started that false rumor?” 

Dorothea snickered, “Guilty as charged. That man, tsk tsk, as much as he hates everyone being jealous of him, he certainly becomes envious of any man that grabs your attention.” 

“Is that so?” a voice sounded from the doorway. All of the girls in the room turned to see the man himself, Sylvain Gautier looking ever so smug and leaning against the door frame, “Well I certainly don’t like sharing my girl with others.” 

The girls giggled saying hello to the man that held their Professor’s heart. Byleth on the other hand smiled warmly at her husband-to-be, as he strolled over to her and Dorothea. Dorothea looked just as smug, not caring that the red headed man was listening in on her conversations with Byleth. “‘Your girl’ is about to be Queen, my dear Sylvain.” Dorothea said as she swatted his hand away from touching Byleth’s hair. 

“Ouch, yeesh Dorothea, I just wanted to admire my love before we head out inside the Cathedral.” Sylvain said as he clutched his hand close to his chest. 

“You’ll have plenty of time for that after the Coronation. Not before.” Dorothea teased as she gave Sylvain a playful grin. 

Byleth stood up from her chair brushing off some dust off of Sylvain’s outfit, “You look nice, Syl.”

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “Yeah, of course I do, but not nearly as gorgeous as you, By.” 

Byleth blushed furiously, “You just..say these things and-”

Sylvain chuckled, leaning down to her eye level, “And?”

Byleth crossed her arms and gave an adorable pout, “And...you’re being foolish yet again. With your constant flirtations.

“Admit it, By, you kind of like it.” Sylvain said with a jovial tone. 

Byleth poked his nose in annoyance, “I do, in short bursts and when it’s appropriate to do so.” 

Sylvain raised his hands in surrender, “Alright, Byleth, I’ll back off for now. If that’s what Her Majesty wants from me.” 

Byleth sighed, “I’m never going to get used to that title. Even after today.” Byleth lowered her head as her nerves began to rise again. 

Sylvain reached out and lifted her chin with his thumb, “Hey, don’t worry about what people have to say about you if they don’t like you, even if it’s not true.” 

Byleth gave a small smile, “There’s bound to be someone out there that doesn’t like the idea of me on the throne.”

Sylvain nodded, “True, but most people that I’ve seen have been anxiously awaiting you to be their Queen, especially since they’ve heard you’re Rhea’s successor.” 

Byleth gave out a shaky breath, closing her eyes, “I know, but I still worry that I’m not what they’ve expected.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “No, you’ll be better than what they’ve expected, my love. I know it. And should you ever need me, I’ll be there for you, Byleth.” He placed a kiss on her temple, as their audience swooned at the sight. Byleth had forgotten that the ladies were still in the room and they were currently ogling the pair with such admiration. 

“Oh don’t mind us, Professor,” Hilda giggled, “We were just enjoying the show, hehe.” 

Marianne shushed her friend, “Hilda, we probably shouldn’t be staring at them.”

Annette snickered, “Felix is right, Sylvain really is a fool in love.” 

Mercedes smiled fondly, “I think it’s sweet that Sylvain is being so supportive of the Professor.” 

Dorothea cleared her throat, “Alright ladies, let’s get back to work, we still have about an hour before the ceremony begins.” 

Sylvain turned to see Byleth’s still flushed face, “I’ll see you soon, By, and I’ll be at your side so don’t freak out during the ceremony, you’ll be fine.”

Byleth nodded, letting out a breath, “I hope you’re right.” 

Sylvain spun on his heel and winked at his intended, “I know I’m right.” 

The Cathedral was packed to the brim with onlookers from Noble Birth to the lowest commoners. Many of them were standing as there was little room in the pews of this hallowed place. Thanks to the efforts of the Knights of Seiros and those who assisted in the reconstruction of it, the Cathedral was back to its former glory. The sun shined through the stained glass windows, glowing over the attendees and those performing the ceremony. It was almost a sign that this was meant to be. Sylvain watched as he stood by the side of his beloved while Claude stood on the other. Before the ceremony had gone underway, both men were honored for their service in the war and were given medals from the Church of Seiros for their valor and courage on the field. Then Byleth entered, wearing the dress that Sylvain had seen before, and a large cloak that displayed the Crest of Flames on the back of it. She looked magnificent and the whole Cathedral lit up as they saw their Queen step forth and kneel before Seteth as he gave Byleth her vows. 

“My Lady, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?” Seteth asked Byleth.

“I am willing.” She said, just as she had rehearsed before. 

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, according to their respective laws and customs?” Seteth said. 

“I solemnly promise to do so.” Byleth answered with the strength in her voice returning.

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?” Seteth spoke again. 

“I will.” Byleth said, her voice no longer faltering. 

“Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of Seiros, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Fodlan?” Seteth said finally as he grasped a hold of the crown. 

“I will.” Byleth answered.

Seteth nodded affirmatively, “Arise, Your Majesty.” Byleth stood to her feet and followed Seteth to her throne in the middle of the room. He motioned for her to sit on the chair, in which she did delicately placing her hands on her lap. A monk came by and placed a regal band around her right ring finger with the Crest of Flames adorned on it and another gave her a sceptre that symbolized the Church of Seiros. Seteth stood behind Byleth and raised the crown over her head. 

Seteth spoke loudly for all to hear as he announced, “I hereby crown, Byleth Eisner I, First of her Name, Savior of Fodlan, and The Enlightened One, Queen of The United Kingdom of Fodlan.” Seteth placed the crown onto Byleth’s head, “Long May She Reign!” 

“Long May She Reign!” The Cathedral’s attendees repeated in joyful glee as they cheered the coming of a new dawn for Fodlan. Her subjects. Those she vowed to protect no matter what. She knew what was coming next as she looked to Sylvain who gave her a small grin of encouragement as she raised her hand to quiet the crowd.

“My Lords and Ladies, and gracious people of Fodlan, I am humbled by your devotion and loyalty to me as your new Queen. I will do my best to ensure the protection and peace of all my subjects for as long as I live.” The crowd applauded, Byleth waited until their cheers died down before continuing, “After such a long a gruelling war, we must look to peace and unity amongst us all. We have already started the unity with Fodlan being united under one, but now we must look to create alliances and friendships with our neighboring countries such as Brigid and Almyra. We must not cling to old grudges and hatreds. We must try our best to create a better world that will accept our differences with everyone and embrace them. For we must all work together to do so, from the Crest Born to the Crestless, Noble to Commoner, and from those across the world to the neighbor next to us. This future doesn’t belong to one woman, man, or child. It belongs to us all. Let us ring in this new era, together!” Byleth finished, as the crowd responded joyously. As she smiled and waved at her subjects, Seteth stepped forward and addressed the audience.

“I am blessed to oversee the coronation of our newest Queen. We are pleased to see such youth and strength to take a hold of the helm of Fodlan. While keeping this in mind, The Queen has informed me of an announcement that should bring joy to us all.” Sylvain steadied himself as he waited for Seteth to say the magical words, “It is with great happiness, that I will announce that Queen Byleth Eisner I is engaged to Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier, Commander of the Gautier Knights and the Faerghus Loyalists, Savior of Fodlan, and the Phoenix of Faerghus.” Sylvain heard the loud cheers as he walked over to Byleth and had her left arm wrap around his right arm. They both smiled at each other warmly, glad to hear their people’s excitement and elation over them. “Their marriage will be on the 25th day of the Ethereal Moon, and he will hold the title of Prince Consort of the United Kingdom of Fodlan once wed.” 

The applause was thundering, especially from the people who originated from Faerghus, as the thought of their own taking a role in the new monarchy was heavily supported. Especially since they had already known about Byleth and Sylvain’s relationship for years now. Byleth looked up at Sylvain as he waved at the audience with a bright smile. He glanced down at her, his eyes glittering with happiness seeing Byleth in awe. 

“Did I do well, Syl?” Byleth asked as she leaned her mouth towards his ear to hear her. 

Sylvain nodded, “You did amazing, Byleth. Can’t you hear them cheer for you?” 

Byleth laughed heartily, “Of course I can, I just can’t believe this is all real. I’m afraid that I’ll wake up from a cruel dream.”

Sylvain whispered in her ear, “Then don’t ever wake, my love.”

“I would never want to.” Byleth said as she interlaced her left hand with his right. 

“Good, neither would I.” Sylvain smiled as both he and Byleth waved to the crowd. They were sure that it wouldn’t always be this nice, politics of Fodlan and the uncertain future would always come around to shake their world. However, today just for a moment they could feel just a little more at home. 

The celebrations lasted for hours and into the late evening. So many Lords and Ladies gave their congratulations and best wishes to the couple while they were in the Entrance Hall enjoying the festivities. Many of the former students were thoroughly enjoying and celebrating this moment, as they could finally come clean about the engagement of the two most powerful people after the war. Byleth was being pulled in so many directions, greeting commoners and nobles alike with the same warm smile and gentle constitution. It wasn’t until Sylvain pulled her aside to the empty corridors of the monastery upstairs that they got to enjoy a quiet moment alone. 

“Not enjoying the attention, Syl?” Byleth asked with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. 

Sylvain chuckled placing an arm around her shoulder, “I don’t mind it, I just wanted to have a moment to breathe.” 

Byleth sighed, “I understand, but now we are all people can talk about. I dread to think what it will be like on our wedding day.”

Sylvain smiled warmly at Byleth, “Yeah, but I don’t mind, I get to marry you. That’s the greatest prize to win. And what a day to get married, it’ll be on the 1,001 year of the monastery’s construction.”

Byleth clung closer to Sylvain, “And the day you told me you had feelings for me in the Goddess Tower.” 

Sylvain barked a snarky laugh, “And you rejected me!” 

“Rightfully so, Sylvain Gautier! You were still quite the skirt chaser up until that point.” Byleth struck back with a playful smirk. 

“Ah well, I would gladly go blind for you if you told me never to look at another woman ever again.” Sylvain said proudly. 

Byleth snickered, “You...that’s going a bit too far, Syl.”

Sylvain grinned, “Well, I did try my best to keep my promise to you. To become a better man and get my life together.” 

“You certainly did achieve that, my love.” Byleth smiled back as a light pink blush painted her cheeks. Sylvain leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. It was just a lingering peck, not their usual passionate bouts of kissing that would lead to other intimate things. He broke the kiss and grabbed one of Byleth’s hands as he led her down to a room at the end of the hall. 

“I meant to tell you this earlier but there’s someone who’s been waiting patiently to say hello to you.” Sylvain said as he turned the knob on the door. 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “Really? Who?” 

Sylvain opened the door and motioned for Byleth to enter first, “Go ahead inside and see. I will give you a hint, she can’t really stay around a lot of people so I had to smuggle her upstairs.” 

Byleth looked quizzical at Sylvain as she walked through the doorway. She was shocked at what she saw. A woman whom she had not seen since she had visited the Gautier Estate years ago. Florianne had aged since then, her brunette hair was greying and her eyes looked more tired, but she was healthier than one would imagine for a rather sickly woman. She must have been preparing herself for days for this trip. Long before she had known about Byleth’s engagement with her own son. Her warm brown eyes, that were reminiscent of her own son’s, lit up the moment she saw Byleth. She rushed over and politefully curtsied to Byleth, lifting her head to her with a bright smile.

“Your Majesty, it is a great honor to see you again.” Florianne said as her smile grew. 

“My Lady,” Byleth curtsied back, “It’s good to see you again. You look well.” 

“I was willing to make the journey for you, my dear, after all we are family, or rather we shall become family now, Your Majesty.” Florianne said with the tenderness of any mother. 

“You may call me Byleth, if you so wish to.” Byleth said rather sweetly. 

Florianne took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Byleth, “‘If I wish to’, she says, I’ve been longing for a daughter for such a time. I’m glad Sylvain finally made a decision on his choice of bride and I’m happy he chose you.” 

Byleth received her hug and wrapped her own arms around her soon-to-be mother-in-law, “I...thank you, My Lady.” 

“Florianne, or if you prefer mother I will accept both, Byleth.” Florianne said releasing her hold on the young Queen, “It is rather strange to say that to you dear, since I knew your mother when we were younger. Sylvain has made me aware that you’ve never heard or knew anything about your mother. Such a shame, Jeralt was very much in love with her. Perhaps her absence weighed heavy on his heart.” 

Byleth nodded solemnly, “Yes, I suppose that must’ve been it.” Sylvain’s eyes softened as he placed his hands on his Fiance’s shoulders. 

Florianne’s eyes looked worried, “Oh, I didn’t mean to bring you unhappiness, child. I was hoping to perhaps tell you more about Sitri, whenever you feel ready, of course.”

“Thank you, mother.” Byleth answered her with a small smile, reaching out and grasping Florianne’s hand. 

Florianne tightened her grip on Byleth’s hand, “My dear, I hope you will remain happy in your rule, and your marriage to Sylvain.” She peered over to her son with a playful look in her eyes, “And you better be kind to her, I don’t want to hear any unsavory rumors coming my way.” 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Mom, I’m not like that anymore…” 

Florianne smirked, “Good, although I am well aware of your transformation. I remembered reading your letters you sent me about Our Queen when she was your Professor.” She winked at her son as he flushed with embarrassment, “Now, I must rest. I am afraid I have expelled all my energy for one day, please do take care, Your Majesty. And you too, Sylvain, don’t spend all night awake with her, you’ll have plenty enough time for that after you’ve wed.” Sylvain froze as Byleth looked back at him with a glare, “Oh don’t fret, Byleth. Everyone knows.” Florianne smiled as she curtsied and left the two alone in the room as she headed to her own bedchambers for the night. 

Byleth turned to face her Fiance with a frown, crossing her arms across her chest, “‘Everyone know’?”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Hehe, darling dear, it’s not like we’ve made our attraction a secret. It was bound to have been talked about at one point or another.” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “Mhm, sure sure.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Come on, By, don’t get mad! I’m sure that you shouldn’t worry about it too much. I mean, it’s pretty hard to keep silent in the dorms, the walls are practically made of paper.” 

Byleth was silent for a moment, before releasing her arms to her side, “You’re right, it is hard to keep our more...explicit activities away from everyone else.” 

Sylvain smiled, “Glad you could come to that conclusion.” 

Byleth walked passed Sylvain to the doorway as her fingertips grazed over his own, “Luckily, the Queen’s quarters are in a private corridor, away from everyone else. And those quarters are now mine.” She looked at Sylvain with half-lidded eyes. Sylvain’s heart leapt as she gave him the look that he has only grown to love more and more each day.

Sylvain’s smirk grew, “Is Her Majesty suggesting we do something?” 

Byleth matched his smirk with her own, “I’m not suggesting anything, Margrave Gautier, I’m commanding it. Queen’s orders.” 

Sylvain chuckled darkly as he wrapped his hand around Byleth’s, “Well, I can’t refuse the Queen, her orders are absolute.” 

Byleth hummed in approval as she tugged Sylvain to follow her, “Damn right they are.” Sylvain followed his Queen dutifully as they climbed the staircase up to the next floor. There they proceeded to disobey Sylvain’s mother, and they spent the night drinking each other in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's Coronation Outfit is strongly inspired by this picture, please support the artist! I'm terrible at drawing and I always love seeing beautiful pieces.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ic21_desu/status/1187375658122567681/photo/1


	3. To Love and To Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's marriage to Sylvain Jose Gautier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm sorry for the wait! I wanted to make this as perfect as possible. I hope it was worth the wait.

**21st Day of The Ethereal Moon, 1186**

The dawn’s light flowed through the Queen’s quarters illuminating the bodies of both Sylvain and Byleth as they were still slumbering from the night before. It had been three months since Byleth’s coronation and a lot of things had changed during that time. Many of the former students had left to their own homes, such as Duke Ferdinand von Aegir and Duchess Dorothea von Aegir, and even Claude to his home in Almyra. His own departure was the deepest felt by Byleth, as she looked to Claude as her own family, like a brother of sorts. However, Byleth and Sylvain knew he had to go in order to make his and their own dreams for a better world to come to fruition. 

Other students had either stayed or left on their own journeys. Hilda and Caspar were among the most peculiar, for as soon as the coronation ended they left to visit all of Fodlan and travel to other countries nearby. While people like Mercedes, Annette, Seteth, Flayn, Cyril, and Felix stayed at the monastery along with the professors Manuela and Hanneman, who had gotten married the month before. It felt empty without everyone else at the monastery, but Byleth and Sylvain were hanging on to the hope that they would see all of their friends at their wedding ceremony. 

The Wedding was to be the event of the century, and so many of the citizens of Fodlan were desperate to see the happy couple to be wed and bring forth this new Royal House that would be the House of Eisner-Gautier. This was decided by both Byleth and Sylvain, seeing that Sylvain didn’t feel like his House should take credit for being the ruling name, and Byleth didn’t want his name to fall into obscurity. So as to appease both parties, Seteth suggested they combine their names to honor both people who were instrumental to creating this new world. 

As the sun started to shine brighter, Sylvain stirred out of his sleep, as he usually awakened first. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head as his bare chest and abs were illuminated by the sunlight. He looked down at Byleth, smiling at her cute expressions she made as she slept. They were far too tired with planning the wedding and their official duties as Margrave and Queen, respectively, to engage in love making the night before, but Sylvain didn’t mind. Any day that he would wake up with Byleth’s arms wrapped around him was one that he would hold onto. He swung his legs off of her canopy bed as he walked to the small sitting area grabbing his father’s letters telling him what was going on in Gautier territory. Mostly nothing, but he still wanted to remain alert. Sylvain knew it was going to be difficult being Margrave as well as Prince Consort since he’d remain at Garreg Mach for the majority of the time, but he knew it was worth it to be married to the most amazing woman in all of Fodlan. 

“What do the letters say?” A drowsy voice rang out. Sylvain looked to his left to see Byleth’s face as she was starting to wake up herself. 

Sylvain sighed sitting back in his chair, “Oh nothing important really, just troop movements and the well being of my citizens. They seem to be quite excited for the wedding and are looking forward to our tour of the kingdom once we are married.” 

Byleth hummed as she got off the bed and placed a long silk robe over her nightgown and strolled over to her fiance, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Only four more days, Syl.”

Sylvain chuckled softly as he placed a hand on one of her arms and rubbed it affectionately, “I can’t wait, especially for the wedding night.” Sylvain winked up at his lover, as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. 

“It’s not like you haven’t experienced me before, Sylvain.” Byleth smirked as she took the seat next to him. 

“I know, but it will be even better knowing that you’re my wife. The only woman I’ll ever love, My Queen.” Sylvain said with a spark of mischief in his eyes. 

Byleth rolled her eyes, “You’re impossible, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain smirked, “Yes, but you love me all the same, Byleth.”

Byleth snorted, “Sure I do, Margrave Gautier.” 

They both fell into a mutual laughter, enjoying the morning’s peaceful light, when a knock was heard at the door. Byleth answered it with a “Come in”, as a small maid came in with a cup of tea for Her Majesty. Byleth took the drink with a polite nod to the young girl, as she curtsied and left the room just as soon as she came through the door. The aroma of the tea was very familiar to Sylvain at this point, the strong scent permeated the room as Byleth sipped it reading her own missives that she had received the night before. Sylvain, however, kept looking at Byleth with a conflicted expression. Should he even bring this up? He didn’t want to be weird about it...but he wanted to say something. The war was over. They were about to be married. The future was theirs to have and yet Sylvain wanted something that felt a bit awkward to bring up. Yet, he needed to hear her answer. He just had to hear it. 

Byleth looked over at Sylvain, noticing his strange expression, “Um, are you okay, Sylvain? You look like something is bothering you.” 

Sylvain eyebrows furrowed, “It’s...not. I’m not bothered, it’s just…”

“‘Just’?” Byleth raised an eyebrow at her lover. 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, we are about to be married…” 

Byleth replied flatly, “Yes I am well aware.” 

Sylvain sighed deeply, “I was just wondering...what if...what if you didn’t need to drink that tea anymore? What if you just stop after we are married?” 

Byleth looked confused, “Sylvain, I have to drink this. It prevents me from getting pregnant.” 

Sylvain stared at Byleth, hoping she would catch on, “Yes, I know.” 

Byleth was silent for a moment, contemplating what he was getting at, until it finally dawned on her, “Oh…” Byleth said as she placed the cup of tea on the table nearest her. 

“Yeah…” Sylvain said. He couldn’t bring himself to say it outright, but Byleth was starting to see where he was going with this conversation. 

“I thought you would want some time with just me after we wed.” Byleth said with a concerned look in her eyes.

“I do.” Sylvain answered her. 

“Yes, but you do realize that once we decide to have children, and I become with child, it’s not going to be us anymore. We’d have to take care of our child as well as keep up the responsibilities of our own titles.” Byleth replied. 

“I am completely aware of that, By,” Sylvain said as he gently grasped Byleth’s hands, a pained expression flashed on his face, “Why? Do you not want any? I thought you said after the war…”

“I do, Syl, I just....I want to make sure you’re ready for it.” Byleth said as she caressed Sylvain’s cheek lovingly. “A baby is not just something we add to our home like a decoration. It has to be something we both want and both are prepared to handle.” 

Sylvain cocked his head to the side, “Do you not feel ready?” 

Byleth sighed, her voice shaking at her own admission, “I...I do....I do feel ready...I want them, but I never wanted to force you into it. I know how you feel about it, but I also understand that the life that you were brought up in left some scars along the way.” 

Sylvain looked determined, “I want them, By. I want to have children, a family with you. I don’t care what happened in my past, I don’t see having children as a way to deal with the trauma I had to endure. I want children with you because I love you so much.” 

Byleth smiled, “And are you prepared for the responsibility of it all and how it will take our alone time away?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “We’d still have some, and I don’t think our duties will ever lighten up for us to have ‘time’ away from the responsibility of it all.” 

Byleth looked at the tea on her table. She knew Sylvain was watching her, “And you’re sure about this, Syl?”

Sylvain nodded, “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Byleth looked back to see the fire in his brown eyes. He really seemed so adamant to having children with her. It was so strange, after knowing him for so many years, he had never been so dedicated to the idea of creating children. He had, for a while, long felt frightened of the idea of ‘Crest Babies’, children that were created for the sole purpose of inheriting the House Gautier name and duties. However, that future was now gone, or in the process of being removed, Sylvain seemed to be free of that shackle and wanted children for the sole purpose of his desire for them. 

“Well then,” Byleth started as she grabbed the cup of tea, and ‘accidentally’ dropped it on the ground, the cup shattering on the ground along with the liquid inside of it, “I guess I’ll just have to tell the servants not to give me any more.” She smiled brightly, giggling in delight. 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, as he grasped Byleth’s hands happily, “You mean it? You really want them?” 

Byleth nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, although it may take a week or two for the effects of the tea to wear off, so there won’t be a honeymoon baby, Syl.” She joked. 

Sylvain laughed heartily, “I don’t care! It could take months, and I still wouldn’t. What have I done to deserve you, my love?” Sylvain said as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

Byleth smiled at her fiance, “You’ve changed on your own behalf, not just mine. And you’ve become stronger for it. I love you, Sylvain.” Her own tears threaten to fall. 

The pair kissed each other passionately, their tongues clashing against the other. Byleth ran her hands through Sylvain’s red locks as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He could feel her tears falling on his cheeks, had she been wanting this as well? He felt as though this were a dream. A sweet and wonderful dream. He never wanted anything more than to have a chance to live out this future with Byleth. Now knowing she was on board with the idea of creating a new life, he wanted to make sure that she was happy regardless of what happened.

**25th of The Ethereal Moon, 1186**

The day of the wedding was here and the people were more than excited to see their beloved Queen and the Margrave, Sylvain Gautier. The day was cool and a light dusting of snow was seen falling over the monastery. As per tradition, Byleth and Sylvain were kept away from each other the day before the wedding, much to the dismay of the young couple. Sylvain had tried to sneak away from his former dorm room but was caught every time by Seteth, much to the Prime Minister’s amusement and Sylvain’s humiliation. 

Byleth on the other hand felt more patient and was more or less thankful not to have Sylvain so nearby. She was more of a nervous wreck now than when it was her Coronation, and this time she wasn’t expected to create a speech in front of her subjects. Rather she was frightened if she would somehow make Sylvain disappointed with her appearance. She knew this was silly, but she also couldn’t help it. She wanted to make sure that she was more breathtaking than usual. 

As with her Coronation, she had her ladies-in-waiting, who would be her bridesmaids, attending to her as she felt her nerves bundle up. Hilda had brought some lovely accessories for Byleth to wear, including a diamond choker with matching clip on earrings, as Byleth had never pierced her ears. She even brought out a veil that she had created with Bernadetta of all things since Hilda’s embroidery skills were not as advanced as Bernie’s. Her make-up and hair was being attended to by Dorothea once again, however this time Dorothea had Byleth’s hair in loose curls that were a lot like her own and had pinned half of her green hair up. As she was making the final touches to her hair, Dorothea became uneasy and winded and sat down on a chair near Byleth. 

“Dorothea? Are you alright?” Byleth asked as she knelt down to her friend’s eye level. She was happy that she had yet to put on her gown making it easier for her to move about. 

“Hmmm? Oh yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me, Byleth.” Dorothea said as she fanned her face as she struggled to breathe. 

“You don’t seem well, Dorothea. Are you sure you don’t want me to get someone to help you?” Byleth said as she rubbed her friend’s shoulders. 

Dorothea shook her head, “No, I’m fine. I’m feeling just a bit...nauseated is all. Perhaps from all of the movement and fuss. But I should be fine.”

“You sure? I don’t mind getting you some help.” Byleth pressed as she felt a deep concern for Dorothea. She had not seen the young woman act like this before. 

Dorothea leaned in and whispered in Byleth’s ear, “I know you’re trying to be nice, but really I’m fine. It’s just a symptom of the condition I’m in.”

Byleth looked confused, “Huh? Condition? I’m not sure I understand, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea looked around the room to see that the other girls were more preoccupied with each other, talking about trivial things. Dorothea sighed and leaned into Byleth’s ear and whispered, “I...I’m pregnant, Byleth.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened, “What? Are you sure?” 

Dorothea nodded, her body trembling, “I haven’t told Ferdie yet. He’s been so preoccupied with restoring the territory and helping the commoners out that he hasn’t noticed anything, of which I’m thankful.”

Byleth eyes narrowed, “Do you not want to be?” 

Dorothea shook her head, “That’s not it. We...Ferdinand and I, we’ve never discussed children. And usually I’m very careful about everything. So I didn’t think I’d be dumb enough to slack off on my tea drinking.” She looked to her friend with sad eyes, “What if Ferdie doesn’t want one right now? I know we got married so quickly, and I’m okay with that, but what about when it comes to having children? I don’t know, maybe this will be too much too soon.”

Byleth chuckled warmly as she embraced her friend, “Dorothea, you’re crazy if you think Ferdinand would be angry with you. I think, if anything at all, he’d be jumping for joy, stating something about the ‘Aegir Family’ traditions and bloodline and all that nonsense. But I think he’d be happy.” 

Dorothea gave a small laugh, “Yeah that does sound like him. I’m sorry, I’m just a bit scared to tell him. Even though I know I won’t be able to hide it for long.” 

Byleth gave Dorothea a kiss on her forehead, “I’m sure you will be fine, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea huffed a sigh, “Well, now that news is out of the bag, we should probably put on your gown. Don’t want you to be late for your own wedding.” She got up out of her seat as Byleth followed her. She got the rest of the girls to help Byleth get changed into her bridal gown. It was simple, just like Byleth liked, with no large skirt or long train. The crepe fabric clung to her curves and complimented her body well. However, it wasn’t completely bare of detail. On the ends of her sleeves and all over her back, the gown was adorned with crystals that were detailed by seamstresses in Faerghus by the commission of Lady Florianne. And down the dress there were buttons that trailed until they hit the end of her small train. It was regal in it’s own way without being too overly detailed. Marianne was the one to clip on Byleth’s veil. It was long, a lot longer than Byleth had expected it to be, but it was hand embroidered with elegant white flowers on the trim. She was a vision, looking lovelier than one would ever imagine. Annette topped off Byleth’s look with a tiara gifted to Byleth from the Church of Seiros. It’s jewels resembling orange blossoms. 

“Wow, you look so beautiful, Your Majesty.” Annette said in awe of her former professor.

“Oh yes! She looks so exquisite.” Mercedes agreed.

Byleth smiled brightly, “Thank you, do you think Sylvain will like it?” She asked her friends. 

“If that man isn’t picking his jaw off the ground,” Dorothea laughed, “Then I will say he has unfortunately gone blind, my dear.” 

A low whistle was heard on the opposite side of the room. As the ladies looked about they were delighted to see the Crown Prince of Almyra, Claude or rather now known as Khalid, leaning against the doorway as he waved hello to the ladies. “Well now, that is a Queen if I ever saw one.”

“Claude! Is the ceremony already beginning?” Hilda asked, more accustomed to using his fake name rather than his real one, “We just finished, so she should be ready.”

Claude let out a breath, “It’s about to, you should’ve seen Sylvain. Oh boy, I’ve never met a more anxious man in my life,” Claude laughed as he remembered seeing Sylvain pace back and forth in his dorm, with Felix yelling at him to ‘stop worrying, she already agreed to marry you, you fool!’. Even with that, Sylvain was jittery beyond belief. Claude was sure that until Sylvain saw Byleth walk down that aisle, he would believe that she would leave him there. 

“Don’t make fun of my soon-to-be husband. He’s just nervous, like I am.” Byleth chuckled, petting down her skirt as she walked to Claude and embraced him. “And besides, you will have to deal with this yourself in a few months.” 

“Just several times over, Teach. Almyran weddings are often as long as two weeks.” Claude winked at Byleth. 

“Two weeks?! Yeesh, I like weddings but not that much.” Hilda commented as she fixed Byleth’s train. 

“I’m sure Petra will enjoy it thoroughly.” Byleth stated as she fixed Claude’s collar. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn during the war, almost like he was wearing a military uniform. 

“I hope she does, I went through a lot to win favor with her grandfather.” Claude smirked. 

“Well, Prince Khalid, you weren’t exactly what he pictured for a ‘Husband of Fodlan’.” Byleth shot back. 

“But I impressed him anyways,” Claude shrugged, “I guess I have some things figured out.” 

Marianne heard a knock on the door and rushed to see who it was. As she did that, the rest of the party conversed in light conversation. Claude clung close to Byleth joking and making her feel a bit more at ease. 

“You doing okay, Teach?” Claude asked. 

“I’m excited...and a bit nervous. I know everyone says I look amazing but..” Byleth blushed furiously. 

“But they’re not Sylvain?” Claude quipped. 

“Yeah, as silly as that sounds.” Byleth replied. 

“Well since I know the guy pretty well, I’m sure he will be stunned by you. He may even stumble a bit on his words.” Claude snickered. 

“Stop being so mean to him,” Byleth smirked, “He does better at these things than me.”

“You sell yourself short, I remembered the coronation. And I’m being serious, Sylvain is handling this a little bit worse than you. He keeps worrying you’ll somehow leave him at the Cathedral.” Claude replied.

“Like I would ever do that.” Byleth snorted. 

“You did kind of leave him hanging for five years--Ouch! Teach!” Claude exclaimed when Byleth pinched his cheek rather harshly. 

“I couldn’t help that, Claude. You know that.” Byleth scolded the young man. 

“I know, I know. Goodness, Teach, you nearly took my cheek right off!” Claude whined, rubbing his face. 

“Serves you right.” Byleth looked smug at her former student. Marianne however had returned to Byleth’s side, curtsying to her before speaking. 

“Um, Your Majesty, they said they’re ready for us.” Marianne said politely. 

Claude looked at his dearest friend’s face, which looked totally on edge, “Hey, you’ll do fine Teach. I’m going to be there walking you down anyways, so just cling on to me whenever you’re feeling really nervous.” 

Byleth took a deep breath as she watched the ladies scramble around her, with Hilda and Marianne taking the duty to hold her train and make sure her veil was laid straight. She nodded at Claude and took his right arm with her left and looped them together. “I guess this is it, huh?” 

Claude chuckled at her, “Don’t worry, Teach, you’ll be fine.”

Sylvain was beside himself as he shifted from one foot to the other waiting for Byleth to step into the Cathedral. His heart was hammering against his chest, he couldn’t believe he was here in this room, about to be married to the woman he chose, he loved and cherished above all others. Sylvain looked to his peripheral vision and could see his mother and father sitting beside each other, just as anxious as he was. Felix on his side, looked at Sylvain with an annoyed expression. That man had tried to, in vain, to calm his friend down but it was all for naught. Sylvain wouldn’t rest until he saw Byleth walk towards him. He glanced down at the cloak with his family’s Crest emblazoned on it. It was a deep red and lined with black fur. Just like his family’s colors. However, after today, his family’s name would evolve into something more, but he decided to keep with tradition, at least one last time. 

That’s when he heard the doors to Cathedral doors open he had to make sure to take steady breaths before turning around to see Byleth. He held his breath looking at her come down towards him. She was a vision in white, absolutely stunningly breathtaking. He was dumbstruck, she looked so beautiful he thought he would feel faint. He could see her joyful face staring at him as Claude grinned at Sylvain. The entire crowd watched in awe as Her Majesty finally made her way to the altar, with Seteth standing by ready to officiate. As Claude and Byleth stood side by side next to Sylvain. 

“Thank you for being here today as Queen Byleth Eisner I and Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier enter into a lifelong civil union. Today we celebrate the separate journeys that brought them together, and we usher them toward the new journey they will embark upon as partners.” Seteth began as he looked to Sylvain with glance, “As per the traditions of the lands of Faerghus, Margrave Gautier, you may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” 

Sylvain took a deep breath walking in front of Byleth and unfolding the cloak reciting the words as tradition, “With this cloak, I promise to protect, honor, and uphold you. For this day I take you as blood of my blood, and the woman who holds my heart and name.” Sylvain waited for Marianne and Hilda to move Byleth’s veil proper so Sylvain could wrap it around her shoulders. He watched as Byleth’s smile grew the moment the cape had touched her, he gave a small wink as he tied the sash firmly. 

“And who gives this woman to this man?” Seteth said, looking to Claude. 

Claude smiled and unhooked Byleth’s arm and placed Byleth’s hand in Sylvain’s, “I shall, in the absence of Jeralt Reus Eisner, may he rest in peace.” 

Sylvain grasped onto Byleth’s hand and led her to in front of Seteth, both looking at each other fondly and smiling like fools. Seteth spoke to them and the congregation of men and women who had been invited into the Cathedral, “I charge you both as you stand in the presence of the Goddess, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make are kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavor to do the will of the Goddess, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace” 

Sylvain leaned down as Seteth continued, whispering in Byleth’s ear, “You look beautiful, Byleth.” 

Byleth blushed looking up at Sylvain, “Do you really think so?” 

Sylvain nodded, “I was speechless. I don’t think I’ve seen you more gorgeous. And you’re always that way to me.” 

Byleth smiled up at him and reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. They stared into each other’s eyes, love overflowing and outpouring in the sparkle in each of them. As their rings were presented to them by Seteth, they recited the vows that Ferdinand and Dorothea had done before. 

“Sylvain, you may begin your vows to the Queen.” Seteth spoke. 

Sylvain grasped Byleth’s left hand and hovered the ring above her fourth digit, “In the name of The Goddess, I, Sylvain Jose Gautier, take you, Byleth Eisner, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. For I am hers, and she is mine.” Sylvain finished as he hastily placed the ring on Byleth’s hand, as if to quickly make her his before someone else did. Byleth chuckled softly as her eyes glittered in happy tears.

She grasped Sylvain’s left hand and hovered her mother’s ring over his ring finger, “In the name of The Goddess, I, Byleth Eisner, take you, Sylvain Jose Gautier, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. For I am his, and he is mine.” 

Seteth smiled at the happy couple, “Now that you have given yourselves to each other with solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, in front of the Goddess and all who are assembled here—it is with great joy that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your love with a kiss.”

Sylvain grasped Byleth’s face and leaned down to give her a long and loving kiss on her lips. Byelth placed her hands on Sylvain’s chest, delighted to feel his heartbeat pounding underneath her fingertips. She could hear the large applause as Sylvain released her placing his forehead on hers. With a touch of his lips, they were now husband and wife. His face was elated, his tears overflowing. 

“Byleth, I can’t believe this is real.” Sylvain said as he cried genuinely happy tears. 

“It is real, My Dear Husband, we fought for this and now we can move forward.” Byleth said as she wiped his tears away. 

“My wife, I didn’t think I’d be able to say this with love. But now I know I can.” Sylvain said as he brushed Byleth’s own tears away. 

Seteth cleared his throat and beckoned Sylvain to step forward. Sylvain stepped forward to the altar, “On this date, to give and to grant, under his lordship, Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier of House Gautier, the style and titualar dignity of a Prince of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. Margrave Gautier shall henceforth be known as His Royal Highness, The Prince Consort Sylvain Jose Eisner-Gautier, Margrave of House Gautier.” Seteth crowned Sylvain with a golden crown. Seteth then wrapped the cloak of the Crest of Flames around his shoulders and tied it in a knot. Byleth approached Sylvain and held his hand tightly as they turned to face their audience. “I now have the greatest honor to present Her Majesty, Queen Byleth Eisner-Gautier and His Royal Highness, Prince Sylvain Jose Eisner-Gautier, Margrave of House Gautier.” 

The crowd cheered loudly for their new ruling monarchs. However, all Byleth and Sylvain could see were each other. Neither one of them would want to part away from each other. Even as they felt the world’s weight on their shoulders.

The night had worn on and after all had retired to their bedrooms for the evening. Sylvain and Byleth remained slow dancing on the balcony of her quarters. There was no music, just the cool night air as the newlyweds held each other close. Sylvain’s head resting on his wife’s, feeling the snowflakes fall on him and Byleth. He listened to the sound of her breathing and smiled. They had been waiting for this moment for so long, and Sylvain wanted to savor every last moment. Byleth lifted her head up and captured Sylvain, her husband’s lips, with her own. She shivered as another chilly breeze hit her, and unlike her husband, she was not dressed in a traditional Faerghus outfit that blocked the winter air. 

Sylvain chuckled against her lips, “Is my dear wife cold?” 

Byleth giggled rubbing their noses together, “Not everyone lived and grew up in the frigid north like you did, husband.” 

Sylvain hummed, “Perhaps I should warm my lovely wife? In our marital bed?” Sylvain reached under her chin and caressed her cheek.

Byleth blushed brightly and nodded, “You should, my love.” 

Sylvain grinned widely, scooping Byleth into his arms and carrying her across the threshold and placed her delicately on the bed as he climbed on top of her, placing his lips on hers and fervently kissing her as if it were the last time. And yet he took his time to take her in, exploring her curves and skin like the first time. He moaned against her touch as her fingers raked through his hair. His kisses lingered down as he delicately unhooked her diamond choker and placed it on the nightstand. He proceeded to suckle on the sensitive nerves under her ears as she mewled in delight. 

“Byleth...if you don’t take off that dress now, I’ll be tempted to rip it apart.” Sylvain growled in her ear. Byleth giggled as she got off the bed reluctantly and turned her back to Sylvain and looked over her shoulder. 

“Undress me then?” Byleth smirked as she pulled her hair away for Sylvain to unzip her wedding gown. 

Sylvain moved off the bed in a saunter, and placed his hand on her zipper as he slowly zipped the garment down, placing kisses down her neck and back the further down he got. He finally undid the dress in its entirety and he gently pushed the gown’s sleeves down her arms and stroked her delicate bare skin. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, her breasts on full display. Sylvain gently kneaded them as she leaned back, panting a moaning in pleasure with Sylvain’s ministrations. Sylvain chuckled against her neck, continuing to bite and suck her skin. She reached back, groping onto him as he grunted thrusting his hip into Byleth’s backside.

“Syl...you’re wearing far too much.” Byleth mustered out. 

“Is that so? Then why don’t you undress me, By.” Sylvain snickered. 

Byleth turned about placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him madly. As her lips moved in rhythm with Sylvain’s, she made sure her hands made quick work of his clothes. Stripping off his top in record timing and pulling off his tunic, breaking away for a moment just to crash into one another. Their arms wrapped up into each other, not wanting to be pulled away. 

“Byleth, I love you so much,” Sylvain said as he continued his kisses, “I never want to be apart from you.” 

“Oh, Syl, neither do I.” Byleth said as a few tears began to fall. Sylvain couldn’t handle this any longer and he hooked her legs around his waist and lifted her up off the ground. Byleth wrapped around his shoulders, her lips moving with his. He let the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and fall down onto it with a grunt and with Byleth on top of him. She smirked against him, letting her hands roam his muscular chest and abs. Finally, hands unfastened his belt and she tugged his trousers off, while Sylvain kicked his boots away. He pulled her tight into his arms and flipped them over letting his hands roam down to tear away the last bit of her clothes which were her panties. He then released himself from Byleth’s hold and he kissed her all the way down. Once to her neck, Once to her chest, and once to her stomach, her womb that he’d hoped would eventually hold a child within it, in time, perhaps after the tea’s effects would wear away. Then he lowered himself to her core and proceeded to please her with his tongue, spurred on by his beloved's whimpers and cries of pleasure. She could feel herself grow closer and closer to her climax as Sylvain started to penetrate her with his digits, working her thoroughly. Eventually she cried out his name and she came undone under his touch. Sylvain looked smug as he climbed on top of his wife. 

“I can’t wait anymore, Byleth, I need you.” Sylvain whispered in her ear, his eagerness was easily felt when he slipped between her legs and she noticed his arousal. 

“Then, my dear husband, take off your briefs, because I can’t bear waiting either.” Byleth panted, still feeling the effects of her climax. 

Sylvain chuckled as he shuffled off his undergarments and lined himself above Byleth and at her entrance. He bent down to give his wife a sweet and lingering kiss on her lips, before slowly slipping inside of her. Both of them gasped at Sylvain’s intrusion, but it quickly fell into the easy and passionate rhythm that the pair was accustomed to. Sylvain’s thrust started off slow, to ease Byleth into it, however his pace picked up as soon as Byleth’s moans and whimpers grew louder and louder. He grunted against her, panting wildly in her ears, muttering his love for her and how wonderful it feels to be inside her. She could feel herself tightening up against him, she pulled his head from her and glanced into his brown eyes. 

“I want to see you, and I want you to see me, as we finish together, my love.” Byleth managed to get out. 

“I’d like that,” Sylvain said as his face contorted in pleasure, feeling Byleth’s walls clamp down around him. He could feel his own climax reaching him as he thrusted into her as deep as he could. Finally, he finished deep within her, with a loud moan, her walls painted white. Byleth watched as he clenched his eyes shut and he exclaimed her name. He rested his forehead against hers, gently stroking her cheek, looking at her adoringly. Byleth smiled at him, her husband, she felt so in love with him she hoped it would never fade. 

“I sure do hope that Claude doesn’t come through that door,” Sylvain joked. 

Byleth laughed, “I made sure that no one has access to this floor, there’s guards stationed outside the stairwell. If he wishes to make an appearance, he will be very disappointed.” 

Sylvain beamed at his wife, “You ordered guards to block Claude? My Queen, what an abuse of power that is.” He slowly exited Byleth, wincing at the lack of contact as he collapsed on the bed beside her. Byleth crossed her legs, making sure that his nectar didn’t leave her. Although she knew that it was probably in vain due to the contraceptive tea, she wanted to at least give herself the reassurance that she was trying her best to conceive a child with Sylvain. 

Byleth rolled onto her stomach drawing circles on Sylvain’s chest, “You sure you’re okay with being my husband? Even though I’ve given you more responsibilities?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Even if I didn’t like it, it’s a bit too late now, especially since we just consummated our marriage.”

Byleth scoffed, “As if we hadn’t done this type of thing before. We had numerous encounters during the war and after.” 

Sylvain brushed his hand through her hair, “Yes, but this was our first as husband and wife.” 

Byleth rested her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat, “Thank you, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain reached for one of her hands, interlacing their fingertips, “Why are you thanking me?” 

Byleth sighed, “I’d never know true love or feeling had it not been for you.”

Sylvain smiled, “Well then, I should say the same of you. Since I’m thankful for the same exact thing.” Byleth lifted her head off of him and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. 

She looked at him adoringly, “I love you, Sylvain, I love you for who you are.” 

Sylvain smiled at her, “And I love you, Byleth, for the same reasons.” He captured their lips, pouring every inch of his love for her. He would never know a day that would ever bring him such happiness. Him laying in the arms of his wife, the woman he loved, and feeling her breathe next to him. He watched as she slowly fell asleep beside him. He snuggled closer to her, taking in her scent. His own slumber took him, but he hoped that no matter what, they’d always have time for moments such as this. He and his wife. Sylvain and Byleth Eisner-Gautier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm hinting a lot but do take into account Aurora's birthday and the month of their wedding. Also if you're curious as to what was the inspiration for Byleth's wedding gown, I've provided the link. I don't think a ball gown ever suited Byleth so I picked something that I thought suited her. 
> 
> https://www.maggiesottero.com/sottero-and-midgley/aston/15800


	4. A Fond Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Sylvain discuss their difficulties in producing a child and the now looming threat to their newly formed nation.

**25th Day of The Harpstring Moon, 1187**

In five short months, so much had happened in and around Garreg Mach. There was of course the announcement of the Duke and Duchess Aegir’s child that would soon be born in a few short months, much to the enthusiasm and eagerness of Ferdinand, who had been overjoyed at Dorothea’s admission to him. Then there were the weddings that had preceded Byleth and Sylvain’s. In the first couple of weeks of the Pegasus Moon, Byleth and Sylvain had attended Claude and Petra’s final wedding ceremony in Almyra, in which the Almyran people were surprised but then welcomed the visiting monarchs with open arms. It was one of the most important steps in creating better relations with Almyra and bridging more diplomatic ties. Another wedding of importance was a smaller one, a more quaint and sweet one. Annette and Felix married each other on the first day of the year in The Great Tree Moon. Only their closest friends attended and at the reception, Sylvain recounted the day that Felix had proposed to Annette much to Felix’s embarrassment and Annette’s amusement. 

Byleth had received many letters from her former students, as they began to lead on in their own separate lives. She would read them with fondness and would love hearing how they were doing. Such as Ingrid taking her father’s place as Countess Galatea, and often leaned on the advice of Byleth and spoke of Ashe’s support and kindness as he knight and his continued help with the people regaining their trust in her. Then there was Marianne, who was receiving private tutelage in governance and politics, she had grown more confident in herself as Byleth saw that she had been more bold in her letter writing as well as speaking of a certain painter that she had commissioned recently and how he had been filling her life with joy. Other things had happened, such as Linhardt renouncing his title to help Lysithea, Hilda and Caspar’s adventures being relayed to Byleth, Bernadetta taking lessons from her newest knight in becoming a better orator, and the secret and budding romance between the new Count Gloucester and a young Mercenary making her own name in the world. As for those inside Garreg Mach, much had stayed the same. The reopening of the Officer’s Academy would be next year as they wanted to ensure that many families had time to recover after the war. 

While so many things had changed for the better and that the future of Fodlan looked bright, Byleth couldn’t help but feel not happy, especially after her discovery this morning. Her monthly cycle had returned again, for the fifth month in a row. It was disheartening to say the least, she had thought this would’ve been far too easy since Dorothea had gotten pregnant after mistakenly not drinking her tea. Yet for Byleth, she had not sipped it in so long and there was nothing to show for it. The first couple of months were easier to handle, as she just assumed that perhaps she still had some residual effects of the tea in her system. But now, it seemed like a cruel joke. It wasn’t like Byleth and Sylvain weren’t trying at all, in fact they were trying almost all the time, but nothing, not even a single hint that they may have conceived at all. It was starting to wear on her, and she almost felt like she was doing something wrong subconsciously. She had no time to think of this as she reentered the bedchambers, resigned to picking a dress with darker colors of navy and pink that was easier to wear while her cycle ran its course. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even hear her husband, Sylvain enter with a few snacks on his arm. 

“Hello my gorgeous and beautiful wife, I haven’t been able to see you all day so I thought we could have a nice afternoon snack. I grabbed a few sweet buns just for you, I know how much you love them.” Sylvain said as he tossed a sweet bun over to Byleth which she caught with a small smile. 

“You’re too kind, Syl.” Byleth said softly as she nibbled on the sweet pastry. 

Sylvain sighed as he collapsed on the chaise in their little sitting area in their bedchamber, “Ah, a moment to breathe. I swear if I hear one more thing about...anything really, I think I’ll just have to take Astarte and fly across the world.” 

Byleth chuckled, “I told you while we were on our honeymoon and Royal Tour of the Kingdom that you shouldn’t take it for granted. Now we must maintain our duties to our people.” 

Sylvain groaned, “I know, I just wished it didn’t only last for a month and a half. I wanted it to last a while longer.” 

Byleth snorted, “Yes I know, I remembered how you acted on the final day, blubbering like a baby.” 

Sylvain scoffed, “I can’t believe my own wife would treat me like this! After all that we’ve been through.” 

Byleth giggled, “You’re too easy to tease.”

Sylvain chuckled darkly, “Yes, well, you’re easy to tease as well.” He winked at her with a smirk dazzling his face. 

Byleth blushed, but then she remembered what was troubling her earlier and her smile slowly turned into a frown as she turned away from Sylvain. 

Sensing his wife’s change in demeanor, he got off up the chaise and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down her arms, “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, By, I just want to have fun with you before we are called away to another meeting.” 

Byleth let out an uneasy breath, “It's...not that Syl, you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Sylvain kissed Byleth’s head, “Then what’s wrong? I don’t want to hold secrets from you, and I wouldn’t want you to.” 

Byleth sighed turning to face Sylvain with sad eyes, “I...got my cycle again. Today.” 

Sylvain’s face fell slightly, “Oh...I see.” His disappointment made Byleth even more upset as she walked past him and sat on the bed, fiddling with her hands. Sylvain followed closely behind, his eyes softening as he noticed the hurt in her eyes. 

Byleth could feel his eyes on her, “I’ve… we’ve been trying for so long, I am starting to wonder...what if I’m broken? Like how my heart doesn’t beat? What if I was never able to have children?” 

Sylvain knelt on the ground and gently grasped Byleth’s hands, “Byleth...don’t say that. Sometimes these things take time. Plus there’s been so much we’ve had to do, I think it might be stressing you out and making this too difficult for you.” 

Byleth shook her head, “I feel like a complete failure. I’m trying my best to give what you and I wanted after everything was over and I can’t even do that.” 

Sylvain reached up and placed his hand on her chin so she could view into his eyes, “You’re not a failure, By. You never were. And just because you’re a...bit different from the rest of us, doesn’t mean we won’t ever have children. Some women are like Dorothea, they end up having a baby really quick, and some women take longer. Sometimes months, sometimes years.”

“What if it’s never?” Byleth whispered as a lone tear trailed down her cheek, “What about then? How would you feel?” 

Sylvain started, “Byleth...you really think I would leave you for something like that?”

Byleth tried to look away, but Sylvain firmly kept her eyes on his, “I...I don’t think so. But you want them so badly...and you chose someone like me to be your wife” 

Sylvain spoke softly, “Of course I want them, and so do you. But even if we never did have them, Byleth, I’d still love only you. I’d be a complete idiot to walk away from the woman I believe is the best thing that ever happened to me, just because she couldn’t bear my children.” 

Byleth eyes glimmered in unshed tears, “You...you’re not just saying that right?”

Sylvain grabbed Byleth’s face and kissed her on the lips deeply, releasing her only to catch his breath, “I’m saying this because I love you, and I don’t want you to beat yourself up for something I don’t blame you for. I don’t think it has anything to do with you, I think it’s just our stress as leaders. It’ll happen eventually, Byleth, I know it will. I mean, you get your cycle every month like clockwork ever since you stopped drinking that stuff.” 

Byleth gave a short laugh as she caressed her husband’s cheek, “You’re so optimistic.” 

Sylvain’s mouth turned upwards, “Hehe, someone has to be or else we’d be drowning in work and sadness.” Byleth giggled, as Sylvain reached up to place a kiss on her forehead, “Please don’t stress yourself out, By. You know I hate seeing you all sad with your dark expressions. I’d almost rather see you get angry with me.” 

Byleth laughed, “You have a way to get me there in record timing.” 

Sylvain joined her, looking mischievous, “Only because I like the cute frown you do when you’re so annoyed with me. I could try to do it now to cheer you up.”

Byleth playfully shoved him, glaring at him, “Sylvain...don’t you start…” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Oh c’mon, By. You know you love it when I get you all in a mood.” 

Byleth picked herself up and walked past Sylvain with a smirk, “You’re impossible, Syl.” 

Sylvain raced over to her picking her up off the ground as she squealed, “You keep saying that but I know you like me teasing you!” 

“Sylvain! Put me down this instant!” Byleth laughed as she shrieked at him. 

“Not until you start feeling better.” Sylvain winked at her. 

“I’d feel better if I could wipe that smirk off your face, Gautier.” 

“Actually, it’s Eisner-Gautier nowadays, My Queen.” Sylvain quipped, earning a playful nudge from his wife. They took this time to cheer each other up, that was until a knock was heard at the door of their bedchambers. Sylvain smiled as he placed his wife back on the ground and cleared his throat as she adjusted her gown. “Your Majesty and Your Royal Highness?” A small voice was heard behind it. 

“Yes, we’re both here, was there something you needed from us?” Sylvain answered. 

“It’s the Prime Minister, Seteth, sir, he has requested that you and Her Majesty come down to the Cardinal Room to discuss something of importance.” 

Sylvain let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Did he say when?” 

“He said for you and The Queen to come down as soon as possible.” The voice replied. 

Byleth spoke up, “Very well, tell Seteth that we will be there in a few minutes.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The pair could hear the servant’s footsteps walk away when both of them looked at each other and sighed. 

“Well that was nice while it lasted.” Sylvain rolled his eyes as he looked at his wife lovingly. 

“Are you sure we will be okay? You know, with...conceiving?” Byleth asked Sylvain, as she felt her uneasiness returning.

Sylvain nodded as he grasped one of her hands, “Yes, Byleth, I think we’ll be fine. Just give it a bit. If a year passes and nothing has happened then I’ll be a bit worried, and we could talk to Manuela and see if there’s anything we could do.” 

Byleth smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Then I will try to de-stress, to make things a bit easier.” 

Sylvain chuckled tugging on her to have her follow him, “C’mon then, let’s go see what Seteth has in store for us. I hope it’s nothing crazy.” 

Byleth said with a sympathetic look in her eyes, “You and me both, Sylvain.” 

As Sylvain and Byleth left the Cardinal Room, they both were extremely upset. Seteth had told them that there were two major problems developing in Fodlan that were going to require some level of intervention. First was the issue of the rebellious force in Fodlan that seemed to be made up of the remnants of Those Who Slither in the Dark. They were currently in parts of the Empire and Ferdinand was doing well with fending them off, but he knew that he would need The Queen’s assistance in due time. However, that wasn’t the one thing that really made them so down hearted. It seemed that while diplomatic connections were currently being made with regions and countries such as Almyra, Brigid, and in some ways Dagda, Sreng was proving to be quite the mess. Sylvain knew that Sreng would be a problem, mainly because of his experience in dealing with them, but also because Sylvain’s rank had now skyrocketed higher, leaving Sreng with an uneasiness of how a Gautier in charge of not only the land that they desired but also an entire continent. And so they were lashing out and demanding to have an audience with His Royal Highness, but this wasn’t going to be a short visit. 

“Two months? Is Seteth serious?” Sylvain exasperated as he re-entered their bed chambers. 

“It seems so, your father seemed to have been quite desperate to hear something soon.” Byleth said as she referred to the letter from Sylvestre Gautier that had been given to Sylvain as the meeting ended. 

“Dammit, I was hoping that this would be a bit easier to handle. But now I’m just fooling myself.” Sylvain grumbled as he sat on the bed with a huff. 

“Sylvain...at least we have a little more than a week before you depart.” Byleth spoke as she joined him rubbing his back. 

“But what about you? I want to be here to help you as well.” Sylvain said as he held her left hand, playing with her wedding band, “I don’t want you to face this problem by yourself.” 

Byleth laid her head on his shoulder, “I’ll be fine, Syl, I am not completely without help. I’ll have Seteth and everyone else to support me. And I’ve handled things like this before in the war.” 

Sylvain sighed, rubbing his head next to hers, “I know, but...I haven’t been away from you since you came back to us. To be away from you…” He trailed off as his grip on Byleth tightened. 

Byleth replied, “Are you afraid to leave me behind?” 

Sylvain nodded slowly, “I worry about you, even when I know you could single handedly take care of pretty much anyone. You’re strong, Byleth, stronger than I ever thought I could be. But, I do get scared when you’re out of my sight. I just think if I don’t see you...well, I won’t see you again.” 

Byleth shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll always be here for you.” 

Sylvain sighed, “But what if something happens while I’m away? You’re a Queen now, everyone who wants to hurt you knows where you are and how to do it.” 

“I’m not a helpless maiden, either. I can take care of myself.” Byleth stressed, “As much as I hate the idea of being away from you too, Sylvain, we must do this separately.” 

Sylvain lowered his head, “I understand.” 

Byleth snuggled close to him, “You know we still have at least some time together before you must go. And your birthday is the day before you leave, I could cancel my meetings for that day and we could enjoy ourselves for once. As Sylvain and Byleth, not as The Queen and The Prince.” 

Sylvain smiled, “I’d like that...The last time you celebrated my birthday we were planning our attack on Enbarr. We didn’t have time to do much.” 

Byleth smiled back, beamed really, “Then I will tell Seteth to do so, I don’t want any news at my door on that day unless it’s urgent.”

Sylvain chuckled as he kissed his beloved’s lips, “You really are amazing, By.” 

“Anything for you, Syl.” Byleth said as she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, enjoying a quiet moment of peace on an otherwise terrible day. 

**5th Day of The Garland Moon, 1187**

Sylvain’s birthday was largely celebrated with his wife, and his wife alone. She made him feel like they weren’t royals for that day. In fact, because of her order to have all news and meetings to be halted until tomorrow, no one disturbed them. She and Sylvain spent a breakfast alone in their bedchambers and then walked through town, visiting shops and towns with some of their subjects greeting them with smiles and compliments to both of them. Later they went out riding on horseback and had a private picnic in a small tree grove. The rest of the day was calm and sweet, as Sylvain and Byleth got to enjoy their private time together. As the evening waned down, Sylvain was tugged away for a moment by Seteth, after a candlelit dinner, who decided to give him some news before he left in the early morning. Byleth on the other hand, rushed off to their bedroom, telling her husband that she’d wait for him there. 

Sylvain made his way up the staircase to the top floor, leading to their bedchambers, exhausted by Seteth’s long lecture. Besides that little interlude, his birthday was largely a breath of fresh air. Even though he didn’t wish to leave Byleth and their home, he knew that she was right; he was the only one who could deal with the issue of Sreng. She could handle the stress of the other threat to their kingdom, she was more than capable, but he still worried over her. He couldn’t think of that now, he was looking forward to having a relaxing evening with Byleth. 

He knocked on the door, “Byleth, darling, I’m back.” 

Byleth answered, “Did Seteth say everything was set for you?” 

Sylvain replied back, “Yes, he has everything set for me for the trip, the trick is to get it on Astarte without her scaring the servants.” 

Byleth giggled, slightly muffled through the door, “Are you going to stand outside the entire time, Syl? Or are you going to enter?” 

Sylvain smiled as he turned the knob to enter the bedroom. As he did, his eyes widened as he saw that she had lit several candles around the room as it glowed in a warm ember. In their marital bed, she laid on top of the covers, wearing a nightgown made of black lace and pink silk, her emerald eyes shining with a seductive gaze as her grin grew the more he stared at her. Sylvain quickly shut the door and locked it, before slowly approaching her with a growing smirk. 

“Byleth, what’s this?” He said with his eyebrows raised. 

Byleth moved closer to her husband, “Well I just thought, if you’re going to be gone for so terribly long, I thought I should give you a fond farewell.” she said as she started to strip off his tunic. Now bare chested in front of her, Sylvain chuckled darkly as he reached down to grasp Byleth’s face and crash his lips onto hers. Their lips were fighting for dominance as Byleth lowered her hands down and untied his trousers, pushing the garment off of him, without so much as breaking away from his lips. Sylvain climbed on top of her, pressing her onto the mattress as his hands slipped under her dress and groped and kneaded her breasts. She moaned into his kiss, and he moved his lips back down to her neck suckling on her skin. His hands moved downward, his right hand going underneath her underwear and beginning to please her with his fingers. He groaned when he realized she was already wet and eager. 

“Have you been preparing yourself while I was away, My Queen?” Sylvain growled in her ears. 

Byleth giggled, “I might have just a bit.” 

“You are a little minx, I love it.” Sylvain moaned as he took her lips once again, their tongues entangling with one another. Byleth broke apart, as she flipped them over, lifting her nightgown off of her body, bare except for her undergarment. She kissed Sylvain all the way down to his briefs, and then pulled them down to see her husband’s arousal. She placed her right hand around him and pumped him effortlessly, watching Sylvain’s face clench in pleasure, moaning and panting out her name. Then she lowered her face to wrap her lips around his length and proceeded to pleasure him with her tongue and her suckling. Sylvain groaned loudly, placing a hand through her mint green locks. He could feel that he was getting far too close to his liking and he tugged a bit on her hair to get her to stop. Byleth did so with a pop of her lips, as she crawled up her husband, taking off her last remaining article of clothing hovering over him.

“And what would you like your Queen to do for you, Sylvain?” Byleth teased. 

Sylvain smirked, “I want her to ride me raw, I want her to make love with me.” 

Byleth winked, “I’m sure she can make an exception for His Royal Highness.” She said as she positioned herself above him and slowly sunk down on his length, earning a hiss from Sylvain, his hands gripping onto her hips tightly. Byleth sighed as she felt full from his length. She took no time in rocking her hips back and forth against him, moaning and crying out his name the faster she went. Sylvain groaned with her, moving his own hips with her in a steady and speedy rhythm. He picked himself up from his back and sat up and helped Byleth ride him by matching her. He looked into her eyes, so full of lust and love, and he felt completely one with her. He felt nothing but adoration and devotion for her. 

“Syl...I...I need you…I’m close.” Byleth pleaded against his lips. 

“I...ah...I am too…” Sylvain panted as he kissed her fervently. 

Sylvain rocked her hips faster against hers, hearing her cries and moans grow louder for him. He didn’t want to disappoint and once she had achieved her climax, gripping onto his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin, he chased after his own. She was just settling down from her own when he yelled out her name, and grunted, his hips stilling as his warm seed flooded her womb. He rested his head against hers, trying his best to catch his breath, listening to his love’s breathing as well. He wrapped his arms around him as he pulled her down onto the bed, not disconnecting themselves. Instead Byleth allowed Sylvain to stay within her until he had softened and could no longer stay inside her. Sylvain petted her hair down and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and finally placed a peck on her lips. 

“Happy birthday, Sylvain.” Byleth said softly. 

Sylvain smiled, as he said “It certainly is a happy one. It ended perfectly.” 

Byleth kissed him, looking into his eyes, “I’ll miss you when you’re away, more than you think.”

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “I’m sure you will. Because I’ll miss you just as much. You’re making it very difficult for me to go.”

Byleth hummed, “Well when you get back, I may give you a fond welcome.” 

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? Is that so?”

Byleth nodded, “Mhmm, but you can’t receive that unless you go.” 

Sylvain arms grew tighter around Byleth, “You know, I’m still tempted to stay.” 

Byleth smiled, “I’ll be fine, my love. As long as you are as well.” 

Sylvain gently nuzzled against her, “Promise me you’ll be alright when I’m gone?”

Byleth snuggled closer, “I promise, I will be alright.” 

Sylvain and Byleth could no longer deny their slumber as they fell asleep in their arms, wishing for just a little more time together. And as they did, unbeknownst to them, a blessing that they had created together, that they longed for, was made that day. Made of love, rather than duty. 

**8th Day of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1187**

Sylvain’s absence weighed heavily on the Queen’s mind as the weeks passed on. She did try her best to keep herself busy, usually speaking with the Duke Aegir over their military commands to take control of the rebellion in the south. Sylvain’s letters were something she had depended upon, reading them with great interest and excitement. He had been stating that the talks with the Sreng people started off a bit shaky but he felt like he was finally getting somewhere with them and to develop better diplomatic ties. She was happy for him, knowing full well that he was doing his very best as Prince. 

However, much like the past few mornings, Byleth was not doing so well. She had been desperate to read another letter from Sylvain, when she suddenly struck ill and she raced to one of her chamber pots and emptied the contents of her stomach. She was so tired of this illness, she really was, it seemed like everything made her stomach upset. Strong odors, quick movements, like when she and Felix were training together, and it would happen throughout the entire day. She quickly grabbed a cloth and washed her face trying to steady her stomach and stumbling back onto her feet. As she did so, she heard a knock on her door. 

“Your Majesty? May I come in? I’m here to give you your itinerary for the day,” A small voice sounded out. 

“Um, hold just a moment,” Byleth said as she quickly grabbed a long velvet robe and tied it around her linen nightgown. She brushed her hair and brushed herself off, looking into the mirror to make sure she didn’t miss a spot. She hadn’t, but she was rather pale, still feeling the nausea in her stomach. But she couldn’t deny the servant girl any longer. 

“Do come in.” Byleth cleared her throat, breathing in steadily to calm her stomach down. 

The girl, whom Byleth knew as Margaret, came through the door with a notebook on her arm, “Thank you, Ma’am. I’ll try to be as brief as possible.” 

Byleth smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm, “No need to rush, Margaret. Just give it to me straight.” 

Margaret smiled at Byleth and nodded, going through the list, “Today, Your Majesty, we have an audience with Duke Ferdinand von Aegir and Count Lorenz Hellman Gloucester to discuss the rebellion. Then an afternoon tea with Lady Flayn and the young man Cyril, and later a dinner with the Prime Minister.” As Margaret trailed on, Byleth could feel her nausea returning and she fought it desperately. Finally, without any care that the girl saw, she rushed back to her chamber pot and expelled her stomach again. 

“Your Majesty! Are you alright?” Margaret said as she approached The Queen with caution. 

Byleth coughed, wiping her mouth with a cloth nearby, “I...believe so, yes. I’m sorry if I frightened you.” 

Margaret looked alarmed, “Would you...do you want me to get a healer, or even Professor Manuela to assist you?” 

Byleth waved the girl off, “No need, I’m sure it’s just something that I ate the night before. It’ll pass.” 

Margaret didn’t seem convinced, “Are you sure? I could have them come discreetly, Your Majesty. You look very pale.” 

Byleth nodded, “Yes, Margaret, I’ll be fine. Tell the Duke and the Count I should be in the Cardinal Room in about an hour.” 

Margaret bowed to Byleth, “Yes, Your Majesty. I’ll be outside should you need me.” 

Byleth watched as the girl left the bedchambers closing the door quietly. She then laid on the bed to calm herself down. She really was feeling not well at all but she was terrified to show any weakness as a new Queen. She felt assured that this feeling would pass and she would be well within the week. She had to be at least, since as she read Sylvain’s newest letter, it seemed he would be coming home soon. She didn’t want him to start worrying about her, especially since she’d promise she would be okay. She sighed deeply, placing a hand on her chest. She groaned, even her breasts felt tender. This illness surely wasn’t without its major inconveniences. She slowly got up and walked over to her wardrobe to pick a gown to wear for her meetings with Ferdinand and Lorenz. She needed to be strong, even as she felt so weak. Once she was dressed she tried to finish any breakfast that she had sent to her in the early morning. But as she smelled it’s aroma she could feel another wave of nausea. She put her food down, and decided to do without. 

She stepped outside to see Margaret waiting patiently, “Alright, Margaret, lead the way.” 

Margaret bowed politely, “Yes, Ma’am.” 

Byleth followed the girl close behind as she made her way to the Cardinal room. She could still feel her nausea rising and a slight dizziness came over her, but she fought it off, even as she came down the staircase. She allowed Margaret to knock on the door for her, and then opened it announcing her arrival to her two former students. 

“Her Majesty, Queen Byleth Eisner-Gautier I.” Margaret introduced the two noblemen to Byleth as The Queen stepped through the door. Lorenz and Ferdinand bowed graciously to her, as she did the same back. 

“Hello Duke Aegir and Count Gloucester.” Byleth said as she nervously approached the two afraid to show any semblance of bad health. 

“Your Majesty, I am pleased to see you again, I decided to call upon Lorenz to help aid us in this turbulent time.” Ferdinand said with a smile. 

“Ferdinand, thank you, however I am too curious, how is Duchess Dorothea doing?” Byleth smiled back, certainly eager to hear from her dear friend. 

Ferdinand beamed, “She is doing very well, we have even decided which bedchamber in our home that our child will occupy. She is glowing and ever the vision, Your Majesty. We cannot wait to meet our son or daughter.” 

Byleth chuckled, “That’s good to hear, I’m happy for both of you.” Turning to Lorenz, “And you?” 

“Me, Your Majesty?” Lorenz said quite puzzled 

“I’m sure you’ve mentioned to me something about a special lady in your life.” Byleth smirked. 

Lorenz lost his breath as he stammered, “I-I am sure you’re jesting with me, Your Majesty.” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “Is that so? Hmmm that’s not what I hear.” She swore she could watch Lorenz blush all day, it was hilarious. “So, back to what we need to discuss. How have our forces been faring, Duke Aegir?” 

Ferdinand spoke eloquently, “Well, Your Majesty, we have been using various reconnaissance and tips from the people and our own spy rings…” 

Suddenly everything sounded muffled, as Byleth struggled to stay conscious. She could feel her sickness getting to her again. She clenched her jaw and hands together, praying that it would just go away and that she could try and focus on the task at hand. She needed to hear what Ferdinand and Lorenz had to say, but she couldn’t remain still. She could feel Ferdinand’s eyes on her, and a look of concern crossed his face. 

“Your Majesty….-you well…-look pale…?” She could barely hear Ferdinand’s voice. She could even see Lorenz’s face express concern. 

“I...forgive me...I…” Byleth said as she rushed to the corner of the room and vomited again, unfortunately onto the ground. 

“Your Majesty!” Lorenz and Ferdinand exclaimed as they rushed to her. Margaret also appeared close by. 

Byleth felt her vision fading as she felt weak and unable to stand on her feet. She began to collapse but Lorenz caught her before falling to the ground. Ferdinand looked to the servant girl with a serious look on his face. 

“You! Go get the Prime Minister and Professor Manuela! The Queen has been stricken ill.” Ferdinand commanded. 

Margaret bowed, “Yes, My Lord, at once.” 

Ferdinand and Lorenz looked over their former professor, she didn’t seem to be in any immediate danger but she looked noticeably paler and thinner. She needed to be overseen by Manuela and quickly. 

Lorenz sighed, “Who of us will tell His Royal Highness?” 

Ferdinand shook his head, “It would be more appropriate for the Prime Minister to pen a correspondence to Prince Sylvain. After all, he is still on his special assignment with Sreng, he would want to hear from Seteth.” He looked down at Byleth with a very worried look in his eyes, “We should probably move her to the infirmary, do carry her there will you? I do not think my wife will take delight in carrying another woman in my arms.”

Lorenz snorted, “As if you are the only one with your own partner,” He said as he scooped up Byleth and followed Ferdinand out the door. Byleth stirred but she didn’t awaken. She didn’t realize that the news she would soon receive would be a welcomed surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I wonder why she's sick...Must be a flu...


	5. Some Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth receives the news she has been longing for, and Sylvain rushes home after hearing about his wife's illness.

**7th Day of The Garland Moon, 1187 (Two Months Prior)**

Sylvain’s arrival in Gautier Territory was met with large celebration and applause. He had never thought that his homeland would ever give him such warmth, but since the war and his reconciliation with his family, he had found coming back to Gautier Estate was not as distasteful as he once believed. While he would always think of Garreg Mach as his new and preferred home, Gautier Estate would always live in his heart as a bittersweet place. 

His approach into the Estate was made on his wyvern with his own trained wyvern knights as his envoy, making it on schedule. He landed Astarte in the family’s courtyard, dismounting her and giving her a snack of fresh meat he had acquired the night before. It wasn’t long before his mother and father were stepping outside, rather cautiously both rather afraid of Astarte’s nasty appearance. He handed off the wyvern to one of the servants used to Astarte, and he walked up the steps to greet his parents. 

“Hey hey, it’s been a while.” Sylvain grinned, hugging his mother and shaking his father’s hand. 

“Hello Son, it certainly has, I assume married life is treating you well enough?” Sylvestre asked with a knowing smile. 

“Hehe, very well, thanks. Byleth and I have been really happy the past few months. I wish I could’ve brought her with me, but she has her own issues to deal with in the Kingdom.” Sylvain said with a sigh. He was really missing Byleth, all throughout the journey he thought of her, mainly the night before he left, with much enthusiasm and pleasure. It was strange, she had not engaged in passionate trysts before that, when her cycle ended, but he just attributed it to her still feeling down about trying to make a child. But he couldn’t think about that now, he had other issues to deal with. 

“That’s such a shame, I really would’ve liked to see Byleth. I haven’t seen her in so long.” Florianne bemoaned. 

“Dearest, she’s only been gone for five months,” Sylvestre chuckled at his wife, rubbing her shoulder. 

“I just would like to see her and tell her more stories, she was so interested in hearing about her mother the last time she was here.” Florianne commented, reminiscing on the happy memory with Byleth’s almost childlike awe. 

“Sorry mom, maybe next time we can come visit during our anniversary? Have a week away from Garreg Mach?” Sylvain suggested with a spark in his eyes. 

“Oh, that would be nice. However, we probably should’ve said this when you landed, but happy belated birthday, Sylvain.” Florainne said reaching up to kiss her son on the cheek. 

“Thanks, mom, I appreciate it.” Sylvain said warmly. 

“I’m going to be in the greenhouse if you two need me, I’m sure your father will want to discuss the Sreng situation in lengthy detail.” Florianne spoke in a joking manner, “It’s good to see you home, darling.” 

Florianne walked back into the Estate leaving the former and current Margrave Gautier to their own devices. Sylvestre motioned for Sylvain to follow his lead, walking the grounds of the Estate to allow Sylvain some motion in his legs after his long journey here. They walked in companionable silence, looking out upon the lovely evergreen trees and the sight of the Gautier Knights training nearby. 

“I thought you’d like some quiet before we jump into this head first, I know your mother is rather exuberant these days but I think it’s because she’s excited for you, Sylvain.” Sylvestre spoke first, his demeanor was noticeably more relaxed after stepping down from his formal duties. He was still a figurehead that Sylvain relied on for advice and handling some of the political duties in the territory, but when it came to larger concerns that fell to his son. 

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to dealing with Sreng, but it’s unavoidable at this point. Byleth and I understood that when I left to come here. Though she wasn’t too happy to see me go.” Sylvain said in response to his father.

“Is she doing well? Byleth, I mean?” Sylvestre asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“Mostly, yeah, she’s fine. She’s been handling her royal duties better than me, though to be honest, she was always a little more responsible than me.” Sylvain replied with a huge smile on his face, but it fell when he remembered her small episode of sadness the week before his birthday. 

Sylvestre caught onto Sylvain’s change in his emotion, “You alright, son? Not jealous of your wife’s accomplishments are you?” 

Sylvain gave a chuckle, “Hardly, she impresses me more than she makes me jealous of her. It’s...something else that’s bothering me. Maybe you could help me out a bit?” 

Sylvestre beamed, he was happy his son was being more open and honest with him in the past few years, enough so to ask for advice about nearly everything, “Sure, Sylvain, what can I do for you?”

Sylvain hesitated, the topic was not something he wanted to discuss lightly, considering it was a private manner between Byleth and himself. No one knew about Byleth and his efforts to make a baby, not even their closest friends. They wanted it to be something between them, and them alone, but maybe if he got some advice from his dad, he could probably receive some closure. “It...has to relate to some marital issues. Nothing bad, just...I’m a bit...well we are…” Sylvain rambled trying to find the right words. 

Sylvestre snorted at his son’s nervousness, “It might do you well to just come out with it.” 

Sylvain sighed deeply, “We...Byleth and I, we’re trying to have children.”

Sylvestre eyes widened, as he froze in place staring at his son, “You’re...trying to have children?” 

Sylvain nodded, biting his lip, “Yeah, we are.”

Sylvestre shook himself out of his stupor, “I have to say, I’m quite shocked. I didn’t know you and Byleth were so eager to enter parenthood after the war and everything else.”

Sylvain huffed in nervousness, “Well we want them. The war is over and we want to create a bright future, and part of that future is having a family together.” 

Sylvestre blinked, but a small grin grew, “I see, and how does this relate to me? Do you not know where to put it?” He joked a bit, much to his son’s annoyance. Sylvestre gave a hearty laugh as his son frowned at him. 

“Yes, I know where to put ‘it’, I’ve known that for a long time.” Sylvain grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Sylvestre calmed himself down, “So what are you getting at then?” 

Sylvain’s eyes looked sad, “It’s just that...we’ve been trying since the wedding and there’s been nothing. Her cycle comes every month, and each time she gets it, she grows more depressed. I want to know, is there something I should be doing? Am I doing it wrong? I don’t know what to do, and I just want her to be happy.”

Sylvestre gave his son a pat on his back, “Women are strange creatures, and each one is made a different way. Your mother had no trouble conceiving, but keeping babies to term…that was another thing entirely. Byleth seems healthy enough, she will not have the same difficulties that your mother had.” 

“Yes, but how does that help me? Is there something I can do for Byleth?” Sylvain said in a pleading tone. 

“Son, you being there to support her is the best thing you can do. I know it doesn’t seem like enough, but it is the only thing we can do.” Sylvestre spoke seriously to his son, “It may be just a bit of timing in your case. Or stresses on her as The Queen. I wouldn’t be too worried.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I said the same to her, she still seemed sad.” 

Sylvestre smiled warmly, “Well, she will be, but you seem to be doing well in worrying and taking care of her.” 

Sylvain smiled back, a twinkle in his eye as he remembered their last tryst, “I mean, I did ‘comfort’ her before I left.” 

Sylvestre rubbed the back of his neck, “Alright, son, I don’t need to know the particulars. Let’s get on with what we need to do for the talks with the Sreng military leader.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Sure, let’s get to work.”

**8th Day of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1187 (a couple of hours after the meeting)**

Byleth found herself laying down on a cot inside the monastery’s infirmary, trying to recall how she had gotten here in the first place. Oh right, she had gotten far too ill and her dizziness overtook her while she was in her meeting with Lorenz and Ferdinand. Goddess, that was embarrassing, she was at least grateful that it was in front of them rather than someone she didn’t know, like an important dignitary from Brigid or Dagda. That would’ve been mortifying, even the thought of it was making her stomach turn again. 

This sickness was starting to really become a hindrance on her. She couldn’t really function as a Queen if she was strictly bedridden with stomach issues and completely unable to hold down food. She groaned, sitting up in the bed, realizing that her gown she was wearing was not the one that she was wearing earlier. She looked to the bed next to her to see it laying there with a large stain on it. Byleth sighed, that was a favorite dress of hers, she’d have to clean it extensively. 

“You know, Your Majesty, you really shouldn’t give us a scare like that, if you were so sick you should’ve seen me.” Manuela spoke, taking Byleth out of her reverie. She sat in the corner of the room with a bit of a smirk on her face, but Byleth knew Manuela was furious with her. 

“I’m sorry, Manuela, I just thought the illness would pass with time.” Byleth said with a tremor in her voice. 

“Well, I certainly didn’t like the idea of seeing a dear friend of mine unconscious on the bed after a bout of dehydration from vomiting, especially when she should be taking her health into account for everything.” Manuela scolded the young Queen. 

“I’m sorry, Manuela, I’ll try to see you next time I grow ill.” Byleth apologized as she tried to get out of bed only to be placed back on by Manuela again. 

“Ah ah, I want to know how long you’ve been sick. It seems to me that from what the servants have told me and what I’ve noticed in the past few days, you’ve been hiding your health from everyone.” Manuela spoke sternly. 

Byleth sighed, “I didn’t want to trouble anyone.” 

Manuela rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky that your illness wasn’t caused by some poison, it would’ve killed you by now. I can’t imagine being able to tell His Royal Highness that his wife died because she was too scared to approach me.” 

Byleth lowered her head, Manuela was right, she was being selfish, “I understand, I’ll answer your questions, just so I can start feeling better.”

Manuela sat on the bed in front of Byleth, “Good, now I want you to tell me all of your symptoms in detail. I don’t want any more secrets.” 

Byleth rolled through the list of symptoms she had experienced, “Well for the past week I’ve been nauseated, earlier in the week it was manageable, I might’ve vomited once but then I would be fine for the rest of the day. But now it’s like every small thing gets me sick. I’ve also been lightheaded and sleepy. I get to my room at the end of the day and I just crash on the bed.” 

Manuela nodded going through her own mental checklist, “Okay, and have you had any fevers or chills? Or even body aches?” 

“Hmmm, no I don’t think I’ve had any of those.” Byleth answered, “Although, I’ve had many trips to the restroom lately, oh and my breasts are pretty sore, but I’m sure that’s nothing.” On the last comment Manuela’s eyes lit up and looked at Byleth with a smirk.

She cleared her throat, “Your Majesty, I’m about to ask you some personal questions, none of your answers will leave this room, do you understand?” 

Byleth nodded, “Whatever makes me better.”

Manuela smiled, “Good, now you and Prince Sylvain, how intimate are you two?” 

“Huh?!” Byleth blushed furiously. 

“Remember: your answer doesn’t leave this room.” Manuela reminded her. 

Byleth hid her face and mumbled, “Quite intimate.”

Manuela responded, “And when was the last time you and him…?” 

Byleth looked at Manuela and replied, “The day before he left, in the evening. 5th of The Garland Moon.”

Manuela nodded, “Okay, and I need you to focus really hard on this next question: when was your last moon cycle?” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “My last one? Why that was last…” Byleth thought for a long while, huh that’s strange. Did she have one last month? Or the month previous after Sylvain left? Her heart started to hammer, everything was starting to click in her head. The illness, her tender breasts, frequent bathroom breaks, and her cycle not starting. In fact the last one was, “Before The Garland Moon. Starting in the last week of the Harpstring Moon.” 

Manuela could see her wheels turning, she got up off the bed and went into a cabinet to grab a few items in there, “That means you’re two months late, Your Majesty, are you usually regular?” 

“I am, yes.” Byleth could feel her breath quickening. This was all a joke, right? A dream? They had been trying so long, if she really was...oh she didn’t know how to handle this. She just needed to know. 

“Hmmm alright then, do you mind if I take a prick of your finger? I’m going to test something.” Manuela said as she cleaned a needle with a bit of alcohol. Byleth nodded numbly, letting Manuela stick the needle into one of her fingers, with Byleth wincing at the pain. Then with a small vial, she put Byleth’s blood in it, just enough for a single test sample. Manuela walked to another cabinet and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid showing it to Byleth. 

“Do you know what this is, Your Majesty?” Manuela asked. 

Byleth shook her head, “No, I don’t.”

“This is a simple chemical that when it reacts to the blood of a pregnant woman, it will turn deep blue. It takes a minute or two to take effect with the blood, but this is very accurate.” Manuela said as she poured a small amount into the vial, and set it on a stand and covering it with a cloth, “It does better to not watch it, too much stress.” 

Byleth held her own body close to herself, “I...I didn’t even notice.” 

Manuela raised an eyebrow, “Was this a bit of a happy accident? Or…?” 

Byleth shook her head, “Sylvain and I have already agreed to have children, and we’ve been trying for the last several months, ever since the wedding. We wanted a family. But I haven’t been able to conceive during that time.” 

Manuela hummed, “I see, I suppose this would’ve been rather awkward if you weren’t at least on the same page as him.” 

Byleth chuckled, “No, we both have been willing partners to create a baby.” She let out a shaky breath, “To be fair, I am pretty terrified to hear if it’s negative.” 

Manuela cocked her head to the side, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I just...want a baby so bad. At first, it was okay being just by ourselves, but I’ve wanted a family with him for too long, and if it’s negative...I don’t know, I just never have been this close before.” Byleth rambled, her hands shaking. 

“Well then, it’s been about a minute, would you want to see your results first, or me?” Manuela asked. 

Byleth looked her in the eyes, “Please?” 

Manuela stood up, and walked to the vial covered by a small cloth. She looked back to see that Byleth was covering her eyes with her hands, silently praying to herself. Manuela removed the cloth and looked down to see the results and sighed, “Ah I see, just as I thought.” 

Byleth looked up from her hands, “What do you mean?” 

Manuela spun around showing Byleth the vial: it was blue. Byleth could feel the whole world shift and her emotions running high of joy and relief. She was pregnant. She was finally pregnant! She could feel her tears streaming down her face, as she sobbed on the bed. She didn’t know how to really express the happiness she felt in her soul. That Sylvain! Of course he was away when she found out the happy news. She felt Manuela embrace her warmly, patting her head. As Byleth calmed down a bit, she brushed her tears away. 

Manuela cleared her throat, “Now that we know that bit of information, I do have some treatments for your extreme morning sickness.” 

Byleth looked at her quizzically, “Extreme morning sickness?” 

Manuela nodded, “No woman I’ve met, or at least not in a while, has had this much nausea and vomiting. You have a bit of an extreme case. No big deal, it’s just going to stick around for a bit longer than you want.”

Byleth’s head fell, “Really?”

Manuela looked at her sympathetically, “I know, you’re not the kind of woman that’ll like the treatment I’ll suggest, but it’s for the best. First, I will be providing you some herbs that will be safe for you and the baby to calm your stomach. It may take a couple of days to really get started. Second, you need to eat some inoffensive meals, things without strong flavors or scents, to ensure that you aren’t getting sick. Lastly, and this is where you will hate me, I’m ordering you to be on strict bedrest with plenty of fluids to drink for the next four to five days. No moving around unless it’s completely necessary.” 

Byleth sighed, she was in no real condition to argue, “I...I understand.” She gently placed her right hand on her abdomen, there was nothing there yet but she did feel a bit firmer there, it was something that made her very happy, “Will this affect the baby?”

Manuela shook her head, “It shouldn’t for now, but I should stress that if we don’t get this under control, it can affect you badly and in turn the baby.” 

Byleth’s hand gripped her stomach out of a sense of protection, she didn’t want to somehow hurt her and Sylvain’s child inadvertently. Not after all she had gone through just to get to this point. She looked at Manuela determined, “I don’t want to hurt my child, I’ll do whatever you ask of me.” 

Manuela smiled, “Spoken like a true mother. I’ll have someone discreetly take you back to your chambers. As for your meetings with Lorenz and Ferdinand, I can have them and the Prime Minister agree to meet you in your bedchambers, with me monitoring you just in case something else occurs.” 

Byleth nodded, rubbing her stomach affectionately, “Should I tell them about the baby?” 

Manuela pondered for a moment, “If you feel it necessary, but remember you are Queen, so an official announcement should be held off, until at least your fourteenth week of pregnancy. You are only at nine weeks.” 

“That’s...I didn’t realize it had been so long.” Byleth said incredulously. 

“You were very busy, it’s understandable. I’m sure had you not had such strange morning sickness, you may not have known until the last second.” Manuela chuckled. 

“Still, I should’ve known. A long time ago.” Byleth spoke with a slight humor in her voice. 

“Well it’s done now, and may I say congratulations to you, not as my Queen but as your friend.” Manuela said as she hugged Byleth, “I’m sure Sylvain will be very shocked when he comes home.” 

Byleth smiled, “He will be, hopefully he’s just as happy as me.” She untangled from Manuela looking her in the eye, “Can we keep this a secret from him, then? I want to be the one to tell him.” 

Manuela chuckled, “Of course, though I should warn you that Seteth has already sent a letter to him. But this was before we found out your real condition.” 

Byleth groaned, “Then that man is going to rush home, I know him too well.” 

“Still it’s quite endearing, much better than hearing about Crests day in and day out.” Manuela teased, as she referenced her own husband. 

“Admit it, you actually find Hanneman’s enthusiasm for Crests adorable.” Byleth smirked. 

“I will never do such a thing, he’s lucky that I agreed to love him.” Manuela turned her nose up. 

“Haha, okay okay, I’ll stop teasing you.” Byleth said with laughter still pouring out. 

Manuela walked over to the door to the infirmary, “I’ll go find someone to take you to your room, who’s the girl assigned to you?”

Byleth smiled, “Margaret, she’s my personal assistant.” 

Manuela nodded, “And she’s good at hiding secrets?” 

Byleth affirmed, “For me? Yes, a little too well.” 

Manuela laughed, “Alright then, I’ll go fetch her and she can help you to your room. I’ll tell her what she needs to know.” 

Byleth looked optimistic, glancing down at her abdomen, “Thank you, Manuela.” 

Manuela left closing the door behind her, leaving Byleth alone relatively. She was so happy and excited, nervous and anxious, all at once. She was going to be a mother, Sylvain was going to be a father. She had never fallen for something that had yet to exist in the world, but she felt it immediately when she heard the news. She cradled her stomach, as if to be closer to her child that was growing in there. She couldn’t wait to meet them. 

“Hello there,” Byleth spoke softly as she caressed her tummy, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you sooner, but I promise to be a bit more careful. I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart and I know your father will be very excited to know you as well.” 

**9th Day of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1187 (Gautier Estate)**

Sylvain had a large dinner of festivities as the talks had been a large success. With the agreement that the Kingdom of Fodlan would develop trade relations with Sreng and provide them with crops and plans for an irrigation system to their otherwise desert-like environment, Sreng would cease its plans to attack the Gautier territory that they coveted. The Knights of House Gautier and its prominent members were extremely happy, celebrating and partying with exuberance. At last there was some substantial change being made between the two rivals, and it was all thanks to Sylvain’s charisma and wit. 

Sylvain was drinking some ale with his old friend Augustus, catching up with him, discussing the past year, since they hadn’t seen each other in a while. 

“Well how are you doing, Royal Highness? Never thought I’d call you that before.” Augustus chuckled, taking a swig of his beverage.

“I’m fine though I didn’t think I’d ever be one either, but here we are, hehe.” Sylvain laughed.

“I knew you and that professor, or rather our Queen, had something going on the moment I saw her scolding you at the gates the first time I saw her.” Augustus smiled, “That woman is quite the person if she somehow got you to stop skirt-chasing.” 

Sylvain smiled fondly, “Nah, I stopped on my own. I wanted to, just so I could be a better person. But I couldn’t do it without her.” 

Augustus nodded, “You’ve done well, Sylvain. You certainly have grown up but you’re still just as fun.”

Sylvain chuckled, “I don’t think I’m all that fun anymore but sure, we’ll go with that.” 

It was then that a servant of House Gautier moved through the crowd to make his way to Sylvain, holding a small letter with the Prime Minister’s coat of arms on it’s wax seal. 

“Your Highness, this letter came from Garreg Mach, addressed to you.” The servant said.

“Ah, a letter from my wife, I wonder what things she has to discuss from her meeting with the Duke and the Count.” Sylvain smiled as he reached for the letter.

“Actually, sir, it's from the Prime Minister Seteth.” The servant said. 

“Seteth? He never sends me letters, let me see it quickly.” The servant handed the letter off to Sylvain, which he tore open swiftly reading through its contents at lightning speed. The letter was brief but it was enough to draw a reaction out of Sylvain.

_To His Royal Highness, Prince Sylvain Jose Eisner-Gautier, Margrave of House Gautier,_

_I hate to take you away from your duties, sir, but there seems to be a problem with the Queen. She had fallen ill as of late and she collapsed during her meetings with Duke Aegir and Count Gloucester. There’s no sign of poison, Professor Manuela has done extensive testing on her. She will be placed on mandatory bed rest until we figure out what’s ailing her. She has yet to wake up, but Professor Manuela has assured me that she will be up soon. If you’re finished with your assigned duties, do hurry back to Garreg Mach as soon as you can. I’m sure your presence will help her heal._

_~Prime Minister of The United Kingdom of Fodlan, Seteth_

Sylvain folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket, rushing out of his seat, “I’m sorry Augustus, but I have to go.” 

“Go?” Augustus asked. 

“I need to go home, something has happened. I’m sorry, Augustus.” Sylvain said in a huff, running to wherever his father was to inform him. Once he found his father he pulled him aside away from prying eyes and ears. He handed his father the letter as they stood in a small hallway, Sylvain pacing back and forth worried beyond all composure. 

“Sylvain, calm down. I’m sure she is in safe hands.” Sylvestre tried to calm his son down. 

Sylvain shook his head, running his hand through his red hair, “But the letter told me to come by soon.” 

“So are you? Your business has concluded here. You could go early in the morning.” Sylvestre said calmly. 

“No, I need to leave now, I can’t stay here.” Sylvain exasperated, storming towards his former chambers, with Sylvestre following close behind. 

“Sylvain, you can’t leave in the evening, it will be too dangerous for you to fly away at night.” Sylvestre said with a warning tone. 

Sylvain spun on his heel, glaring at his father, “My wife is sick! Byleth never gets sick! Not in the time I’ve known her. She doesn’t get sick, never. She may have bouts of unconsciousness but she doesn’t fall sick! There’s something wrong...dammit! I told her to promise me she would be alright.” 

Sylvestre placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “Sylvain, you can’t predict illness, and just because she never got sick while you were together doesn’t mean she won’t ever.” 

Sylvain huffed a sigh, trying to calm himself down, “I...I can’t stay here thinking about her in danger.” 

“At least stay until morning dawn, then you can go. You can’t just rush out into the evening with Astarte, flying recklessly.” Sylvestre said. 

“But-” Sylvain protested. 

“Do as your father says Sylvain.” His mother’s voice sounded out behind him. She had been in her bedroom but she had been listening in, “I feel for Byleth, but I don’t want to lose my son for being foolish and running off in the night.” 

“Mother…” Sylvain started. 

Florianne grabbed her son’s face, looking into his eyes, “Sylvain, would you want Byleth to feel worse should something happen to you?” 

Sylvain sighed, utterly defeated, “....no, I wouldn’t want her to.”

Florianne smiled, “Now, I will make sure you wake up at first light in the morning. I promise you, dear.”

Sylvain nodded, “Okay fine, I’ll...head to bed then.” 

Florianne instructed him, “Go, and do try to sleep. You don’t want to fall asleep while you are still in the air.” 

Sylvain snorted, “I’ll go to sleep, I will.” He stumbled away still very afraid for Byleth, but unable to argue with his parents. By the time morning light had appeared in the treeline at the Gautier Estate, Sylvain left in a hurry. 

**11th Day of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1187**

Sylvain was making his fast approach into Garreg Mach, steering her to her usual landing place in one of the courtyards near the Entrance Hall. There to greet him was Seteth, Flayn, and Cyril, who was there to rein in Astarte given his prior experience with wyverns. Sylvain quickly dismounted Astate hearing her purr next to him once he gave her an appreciative pet. He rushed up the steps, passing by Cyril with a nod, and giving another one to Flayn. 

“Seteth, I came as quickly as I could. Where is my wife? Is she okay?” Sylvain asked out of breath. 

“She is stable, and doing fine for now,” Seteth answered him leading the Prince into the monastery, “We’ve decided to keep her in the bedchambers, I’ve been taking over her royal duties for now, no one knows about the incident that happened in the meeting with Ferdinand and Lorenz.” 

“And she’s okay? She’s awake?” Sylvain asked as they made their way up the staircase to the third floor to his and Byleth’s bedroom. 

“She’s awake and being monitored for the time being by Manuela,” Seteth said in response, “We’ve been keeping her healthy, making sure she gets proper meals and rest.” 

“Do you know why she’s sick? Your letter seemed to be more of a response rather than someone who got a diagnosis.” Sylvain said sternly. 

Seteth couldn’t blame him, Sylvain was intensely protective of Byleth, “She has requested that you go see her. She wants to talk to you in person.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened, “Is it that serious?”

Seteth shook his head, “It’s not serious, she’s not in danger, she would just rather talk to you about it.” 

Sylvain nodded, patting the man on his shoulder, “Thanks, Seteth.” Sylvain ran up the staircase going through the familiar corridors and hallways until finally he made it to his and Byleth’s bedroom, the door was cracked and the sunlight was shining through. He made a soft knock on the door before hearing his wife on the other end telling him to come in. He opened the door and saw Byleth sitting up and looking at him with a smile. She was a bit pale and there was some weight loss in her face, but nothing to cause alarm. He strolled in and sat down on the bed quickly embracing her in his arms as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m home, Byleth, I’m sorry it took too long.” Sylvain said as he laughed a bit in her ear. 

“Sylvain, I’m happy you’re home.” Byleth said softly.

“Me too, I’ve spent too many nights away from you.” Sylvain said as he held her tighter to him. 

He finally released her, looking her over and kissing her on the lips sweetly. She was okay, that’s all Sylvain cared about. She was okay. He looked back into her eyes, they were shining so brightly with love and devotion. He could really get lost in them. He grasped her hands and kissed them as well, “Oh Byleth, you had me worried sick.” 

“I’m fine now, I’ve been taking some herbal medication that Manuela has prescribed me and I’ve been trying to rest to not unsettle my stomach.” Byleth sighed but she still maintained her happy behavior. 

“But you’re going to be okay, right?” Sylvain asked her tenderly. 

“I am, I’ll be fine.” Byleth said with her hand caressing his cheek. 

Sylvain let out a breath of relief as he pulled her back into his arms, so desperate to feel her. “I am so glad I’m here, Byleth. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Byleth wrapped her arms around him slowly and lovingly, placing her face into the crook of his neck, “I missed you too, Sylvain...and so did our baby.” 

Sylvain froze, he hadn’t heard what he thought he heard, right? He quickly moved out of her arms and stared at her incredulously, “Huh-What? What did you say?” 

Byleth looked calm, and serene, looking into his eyes, “Our baby, Sylvain...I’m pregnant.”

Sylvain blinked, he was sure that he’d been struck by lightning. She’s...pregnant. Byleth’s pregnant, with a baby. Their baby. He could feel his eyes prick with tears, and finally he found his voice, “Are you...serious? You’re sure?” 

Byleth nodded, her own tears falling, “Yes, Manuela confirmed it after my little spell a few days ago. I’m a little more than nine weeks along, almost ten.” 

“Ten weeks…? Then that must mean…?” Sylvain trailed off, trying to figure out when they had conceived their child. 

Byleth gave a bit of a chuckle, “Yes, I think my ‘fond farewell’ did the trick.” 

Sylvain could feel his heart burst of joy, as he started to laugh uncontrollably, “You’re not joking, are you By?” 

Byleth shook her head, “I would never lie or joke about this, and if you want proof, here.” Byleth shifted on the bed, showing the outline of her stomach. It was small but there just protruding a little bit through her nightgown, a tiny bump was showing, not enough to be noticeable to the naked eye, but enough if someone was actively looking for it. Sylvain could feel his tears falling, he was so happy. Elated. Nervous. He looked up at Byleth and saw her tears as well. He grabbed her and held her close to him.

“Oh Byleth...this is...this is the best news I’ve received in weeks!” Sylvain laughed through his tears, “We’re having a baby, Byleth! I can’t believe you’re pregnant! I told you, darling, that you had nothing to worry about. I knew it would all work out in the end.” 

Byleth giggled, “I know, I’m sorry, I just thought maybe there was something wrong with me.” 

Sylvain released her and littered her face with kisses, she squealed under his touch, “By, there’s nothing wrong with you, there never was.” 

Byleth started to feel a bit nauseated the more Sylvain rustled her, so she had to calm him down a bit, “Syl, wait, don’t move me around too much.” 

Sylvain stopped immediately, looking over her protectively, “A-are you alright? Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?” 

Byleth chuckled, “No, I’m just still feeling very sick. Manuela said I have extreme morning sickness. That’s why I’m stuck in bed.” 

“Extreme? What do you mean by that?” Sylvain quirked an eyebrow up. 

“It means that due to the pregnancy, I am experiencing more nausea than most other women. Manuela said that in a week or two it should pass, but for now I need to stick to my treatment, as well as drinking plenty of fluids and eating bland foods that don’t upset me.” Byleth explained as she watched Sylvain’s eyes grow more and more worried. 

“Are you and the baby going to be okay?” Sylvain asked, grasping one of her hands and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

“I should be, as long as I follow Manuela’s orders. She was quite upset with me when I originally tried to hide it.” Byleth said. 

“Hide it?” Sylvain questioned.

“I was...afraid of looking weak because of what I thought at the time was a stomach virus. I didn’t even think I was pregnant, I had been so busy doing my duties here. When she told me I was, I felt kind of foolish, I should’ve figured it out after missing two monthly cycles in a row.” Byleth looked guilty. 

Sylvain could tell that she felt bad for not knowing beforehand. He reached out and stroked her cheek, “It’s okay, we know now, right? We just need to make sure you get through the next couple of weeks, and then it’ll clear up?” 

Byleth nodded, “Yes, it should, otherwise it may last the entire pregnancy.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Let’s hope it doesn’t then.” He smiled at her brightly, looking down at her abdomen. He slowly released her hand and placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the bit of firmness that was growing life underneath. He lowered his head down and whispered to the bump sweetly, “Hey there, I’m your daddy, I don’t know what you’re going to be, but I can’t wait to meet you. Just make it a little easier for your mommy, she’s making sure you grow up big and strong.”

Byleth giggled, “They can’t hear you yet.” 

Sylvain lifted his head and kissed his wife on the lips, “I don’t care, I’m happy to know they’re there to begin with.” 

Byleth placed her hand on top of his, “I’m so happy, my love.”

Sylvain kissed her forehead stroking her stomach softly, “I am too. I know you will make an excellent mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I got a bit of a toothache writing this! I've been so happy to finally get to this part. I've always envisioned Sylvain as a bit of a worrywart so that's going to be present throughout this fic.


	6. Tender Love and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Sylvain prepare for their journey to Aegir Territory in a couple of weeks. Byleth is optimistic, but Sylvain is a little more than cautious.

**25th Day of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1187**

The morning dawn lit the bedchambers of the Queen and her Prince, illuminating their bodies that laid underneath the covers. Sylvain was gently spooning his wife when he awakened as the sunlight hit his eyes. Looking down at her peaceful body, he smiled snuggling closer to her. His hand traveled from her waist to her abdomen, stroking it softly to feel the ever growing bump. It still was not as visible to the eye underneath loose dresses and gowns, but should she wear a tighter one, there was just a tiny bump, the size of a small ball. It made Sylvain’s heart melt; he was going to be a father in several months and Byleth was going to be the mother of his child. It was still so surreal. 

She had been improving in her health the past week, only getting ill occasionally, rather than all day. The treatment that Manuela had given her was working extremely well, and while she was not completely out of the woods, she was definitely doing better and was now doing her royal duties at a limited capacity. Byleth still had to rest a lot, she had developed more and more fatigue, oftentimes sitting in her chambers or in the offices with Seteth. But other than that, she was much healthier. 

He could feel her stir awake, her little mewls and movements as she raised her hand to rub against his cheek. He gave her a kiss to her cheek, whispering into her ear, “Good morning, Byleth.” 

“Mmm, good morning, Syl.” She mumbled, turning about, to face her husband and give him a tender kiss on the lips. She could feel his hand still on her stomach, even as he gave her a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheeks and to her neck. She giggled as he did so, hearing his own chuckles vibrate off her neck. 

“It certainly is a good morning, By.” Sylvain said as he continued to suckle and kiss her underneath her ear. She knew where he was going with this, they had done this the day previous, after she assured him nothing he’d do would physically harm their child. However as he did so, she started to feel an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

“Syl...Sylvain, please...stop...I’m serious.” Byleth managed to get out as she struggled away from his touch, rushing off the bed and vomiting into a nearby chamber pot. Sylvain was not put off by this, he was used to it at this point, but it was becoming a little less common so he found a bit of comfort in that. He sighed, climbing out of bed and walking over to Byleth, pulling her hair back as she finished emptying out her stomach. Once he felt she had gotten it all out of her system, he retrieved a washcloth from the wash basin, and knelt down next to Byleth wiping her face clean. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry Sylvain, I don’t like making you clean up after me.” Byleth grimaced, still feeling the air bubbles rise from her stomach.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, this is becoming a bit rarer so that’s good. The last time you did this was three mornings ago.” He said with a sympathetic smile, “And shouldn’t I say ‘I’m sorry’? Isn’t it because of me that you’re like this?” Sylvain said light heartedly, just to cheer up his wife.

“I think I was a willing participant, no?” Byleth chortled, with Sylvain laughing with her. 

“Hehe, yeah I remember,” Sylvain said as he reached down to caress her little bump, “Still this is the best birthday present I ever received.” 

“More like made, Syl.” Byleth countered, raising herself off the ground. 

Sylvain smiled warmly, getting up himself, and pulling her close to him, “Yes, made. I still can’t believe we are going to be parents. It’s so strange.” 

“It is. If you would’ve told me when we first met, we’d be married and starting a family, I’d think you were crazy.” Byleth said as she embraced him. 

He laughed at her comment,“But I am happy, Byleth, I am very happy.” Sylvain said into her hair, his hand returning to her abdomen, smiling like a fool. 

“So am I, I wonder what they will be like, and who they will resemble the most.” Byleth said as her hand rested on top of his. 

“Well I hope she looks a lot like you, or at least acts like you.” Sylvain chuckled.

Byleth sighed, “Syl, we don’t know if it’s going to be a girl or a boy. We won’t until the baby is born. Why do you insist on our child being a girl?” 

Sylvain looked at Byleth with a wink, “Because I’m sure of it.” 

Byleth snorted, “And if it’s a boy? What are you going to do?” 

Sylvain shrugged, “I’m sure I’ll be okay with that, I don’t mind having a son. But having a sweet little girl sounds so much better. I want her to be like you, so she grows up strong, smart, and beautiful.” 

Byleth smirked, “And then, against all better judgement, she will fall for some skirt-chaser.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “She will not do that. She won’t even look a man like that in the face.” 

Byleth laughed hard, “Sylvain! You did want her to be like me, what’s wrong with that? I fell for you didn’t I?”

Sylvain frowned, “She will not date a skirt-chaser, I’ll teach her to stay away from guys like me. Don’t need to see her start crying over jerks like that.” 

Byleth smiled, “And what about having a boy? I’d like him to be a lot like you; charismatic, charming, and exceedingly handsome.” 

Sylvain smirked, “So I’m handsome, am I?” 

Byleth poked his chest, “Yes, and you already knew that, Syl. Though if he became too much like you, I’d be concerned.” 

“Please, I don’t want to make my sons into scoundrels...at least not on purpose.” Sylvain joked, much to Byleth’s dismay. She rolled her eyes at him, sick of his light teasings. 

Byleth walked to her wardrobe to get changed for the day, “In any event, we need to get started for the day, and we need to also prepare for our trip to Aegir territory in a couple of weeks. Dorothea is due around that time and I want to be there along with everyone else.” 

Sylvain looked at her concerned, “Don’t you think that traveling might hurt you and the baby somehow?”

Byleth narrowed her eyes on her husband. As much as he was sweet and endearingly protective of her, especially now, it was becoming rather an annoyance. Sylvain was treating her like she was a frail maiden rather than the strong woman that everyone knew her as. “You don’t think I can handle going into Aegir Territory? It’s not that far away.” 

Sylvain exhaled a large breath, “Yes, but it’s still...far. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Byleth looked at him seriously, “I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing much better lately, and I don’t intend to miss the birth of one of my closest friend’s children.” 

Sylvain knew he couldn’t argue with Byleth when she was this stubborn, “Alright, alright, we will make sure to have everything arranged two weeks from now. We will just need to pack enough clothes onto the carriage and-”

“Carriage?” Byleth asked, “We usually ride on Astarte from place to place. She’s faster than riding on horseback, let alone a carriage.”

Sylvain shook his head, “By, I’m fine with us going into Aegir territory while you’re pregnant, but I’m not even going to entertain the idea of you and I flying on Astarte in your condition. It’s safer for you to be in a carriage and that’s final.” 

“Are you...ordering me to go into a carriage?” Byleth raised an eyebrow. That was new, Sylvain was usually more open to her decisions. 

Sylvain frowned, clutching his temples, “You really think that you should be allowed on a wyvern? Byleth, this isn’t just about you anymore, believe me I know how strong you are. But you’re pregnant now, you’re carrying our child, and for you to needlessly endanger not just yourself but the baby is...I don't know, but you’re acting selfish.” 

“You’re calling me selfish?” Byleth asked with a bit of an impatient tone. 

“I’m saying that you’re acting selfish, not that you were,” Sylvain sighed, “Look, I really don’t want to argue with you over this, I just want you to see it from my point of view. I don’t want anyone or anything to hurt you or our baby, even if it’s not their fault. I’m not trying to make you out to be a helpless maiden. I’m just...trying to protect you, both of you.” He said glancing down at her stomach, with a soft expression.

Byleth could see the pleading in his puppy-dog brown eyes. He really could get whatever he wanted by just batting them at her. She sighed, knowing she had lost this battle, “Okay, I’ll compromise, I will go in the carriage. I’m not happy about it, but I...understand your point.” 

Sylvain whistled lowly, “I have to say, I don’t remember ever winning an argument when it comes to you.” 

Byleth glared at him, “Keep talking like that, and I will demand that we ride Astarte.”

Raising his hands in defense, “Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you. Aren’t you in a bit of fuss?” Sylvain joked. 

Byleth crossed her arms, “Don’t you dare blame it on a mood swing.” 

Sylvain smiled brightly, “Never, I want to at least live to see my daughter or son born.” 

Byleth relaxed, “Fine, good. Now get dressed we need to attend our meeting with Seteth.” 

Byleth and Sylvain met Seteth in his office, mostly discussing how the rebellion in Empire territory was largely being suppressed and that, with Sylvain’s expert intervention, Sreng was now trying to develop diplomatic ties with Fodlan to get more resources into the country. Everything seemed to be fine, but there were still some things that Seteth had to inform the Queen and The Prince. 

“So in about two weeks time, you will be leaving for Aegir territory, Your Majesty?” Seteth asked. 

“Yes, I want to be there for Dorothea when she has her baby, I promised her I would.” Byleth answered.

“But in your condition and the threat of rebellion, don’t you think that it would be unwise for you to risk not only your life, but the life of your heir?” Seteth questioned, obviously concerned. Over the past year, Seteth and Flayn had become an almost surrogate family for Byleth, especially after finding out Byleth’s strange origins. 

“My ‘heir’ and I will be fine, Seteth.” Byleth gritted out the term he used. She knew that Seteth was being technical, but Sylvain and Byleth never liked referring to their child as an ‘heir’, “I will be in a carriage, with a guard envoy along with my husband.” Byleth said with authority. 

“Oh, my apologies, Your Majesty, I didn’t mean to offend.” Seteth looked unnerved, never once being on the receiving end of Byelth’s negative emotions. 

She took a deep breath, feeling Sylvain’s supportive hand on hers, “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. I want our baby to feel like they’re more than just an heir, Seteth, so it kind of set me off.” 

Seteth chuckled, “Understandable, though there is another thing I wanted to inform you two about.” 

Sylvain raised an eyebrow looking at Seteth curiously, “And that is?” 

Seteth cleared his throat, “There was an armored knight who came by earlier today, at the request of Lady Mercedes. She was looking forward to seeing if one of you or both of you would be willing to take him on as a part in your personal guard.” 

Sylvain narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Just who is this ‘knight’?” 

Seteth looked towards the doorway, motioning to a man standing there behind the couple, “I’m sure you remember him.”

Turning around, Byleth and Sylvain were shocked to see a man they had not seen since the assault on Enbarr. There in full armor, was Dedue, looking ever so stoic and stern. He had not changed in the slightest in a year, aside from his hair growing longer. 

“Dedue! What are you doing here?!” Sylvain exclaimed as he gave the man a hearty handshake, and a pat on the back. 

“Sylvain, you still have not changed in your demeanor.” Dedue replied flatly, but Byleth could see a small grin come across his face. “I came here because I heard from Mercedes about what you are both trying to do for the world. I needed a purpose after I returned to Duscur, and I came here.” 

Byleth looked at him in concern, “Dedue, are you sure you’re okay? The last time we saw you..” 

“I understand, Your Majesty, I...took some time. Travelling. I had nothing but vengeance in my mind, for His Highness. However, I started to receive letters from Mercedes and...I knew I had to do something for Duscur. I know you and Sylvain have made ties with Almyra and Sreng.” 

“So you want us to help you rebuild, Duscur?” Sylvain asked. 

“Correct, His Highness made that promise to me when he was alive, but now…” Dedue trailed off. 

“I understand, and I will do everything in my power to do so, Dedue.” Byleth nodded. 

“In return, I’d like to be a part of your guard, Your Majesty.” Dedue bowed graciously. 

Sylvain looked at Dedue with a grateful look in his eyes, “We appreciate it, Dedue. In fact, I’d like you to personally guard my wife here.”

Byleth glanced at Sylvain with a raised eyebrow, “Worried about me, huh? I thought you knew that I could defend myself.” 

Sylvain looked at her amusingly, “You know damn well I know that. But you need a strong shield to guard you from those who would harm you. Especially right now, in your condition.” 

Dedue looked puzzled at the pair, “I’m...confused. Is there something I’m missing.” 

Byleth sighed, she was wearing one of her more loose fitting gowns so her stomach was well concealed, but she flattened the fabric on her abdomen. Dedue looked at her closely and as he saw a small bump, so barely there but he knew what it was, “You’re with child?” Dedue asked. 

Byleth nodded, “Yes, Sylvain and I are expecting a baby, and as much as I love my dear husband, he’s being quite the worrywart.” Byleth winked at Sylvain. He rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

“I’m just making sure you’re both okay.” Sylvain added. 

Dedue was shocked but he bowed politely, “Then I will make sure that I guard Her Majesty and her unborn child, with my life.” 

Byleth shook her head, “Dedue, you don’t have to pledge your life and service to me. You’ve already done so to another liege.” 

Dedue lifted his head, “I understand, Your Majesty, however he’s dead, and I failed in my duty to protect him. I’ve been searching for a new purpose in life and from what I’ve seen and heard from Mercedes...I want to help, allow me that.” 

Byleth smiled softly, “If you are sure about it, then I will not stop you.” 

Dedue bowed again, “I am.” 

Byleth nodded, “Very well, then by my right as Queen of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, I hereby declare you a Knight and part of my Elite Honor Guard. Your first order of business will be to settle in, and prepare yourself for our journey to Aegir territory in two weeks.” 

Dedue saluted his Queen, “Understood, however...is Mercedes nearby? She did ask something of me from the last letter I sent...I wanted to help assist her.” 

Sylvain grinned, “Last I checked, she’s always helping the faithful in the Cathedral. She’s almost always there. If not, she may be assisting Professor Annette Fraldarius in one of the classrooms.” 

Dedue smiled softly, “I shall take my leave then. Your Majesty. Your Royal Highness.”

Byleth watched the imposing man leave, with a quizzical brow, “He did mention Mercedes a lot, didn’t he?” 

Sylvain snorted, “It’s obvious he’s smitten with her.”

Byleth turned to face Sylvain, “You really think so?” 

Sylvain nodded, “I remembered them talking to each other constantly before the war had started, they were always chatting about gods and the Goddess, and also creating the most delicious food. I was actually sad that he didn’t decide to join us after what happened on Enbarr, but I think Mercedes really felt more torn up about it than we did.” 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “She did seem that way. I remember that now.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Hey, at least he’s been safe this entire time. And he’s now a part of your own personal guard.” 

Byleth smirked at Sylvain, “Yes, because someone here is being a mother hen.” 

“Only because someone likes living on the wild side.” Sylvain crossed his arms staring at his wife. 

Seteth cleared his throat, grinning at the pair, “If you two don’t have anything else to discuss…?

“What about the Royal Announcement?” Sylvain asked, “She will be fourteen weeks by the time we leave for Aegir Territory. Couldn’t we delay it until we come back?” 

“Whatever for, Your Highness?” Seteth questioned the Prince. 

“Considering that there’s been a small rebellion, they might try to attack Byleth should they find out she’s defenseless in her state. I don’t want to take that chance.” Sylvain said with a serious tone.

“I’m not defenseless, Sylvain, I can always use the Sword of the Creator at a distance.” Byleth countered. 

“True, I’m fine with you using it out of self-defense. But I don’t want you to rush on the battlefield, you have to think about someone else now.” Sylvain said, his eyes softening when he glanced at her. 

“I agree. I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but Sylvain is right. It’s best if you don’t engage in combat on your own volition, rather it should be the last thing you should do.” Seteth affirmed. 

Byleth sighed, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it tenderly, “I know, it’s just strange for me to relinquish control of defending myself and others. But I don’t want to hurt or have someone else hurt my child.”

“Hey if it makes you feel better, I don’t like the fact I won’t be able to fight alongside you.” Sylvain added, placing his own hand on top of her own and kissing her temple, “It always puts me at ease having you next to me, but now it’s going to have to be different.” 

“Let’s just hope nothing happens while we are there.” Byleth snuggled closer to Sylvain. 

Seteth nodded his head, “Agreed, and I will delay the announcement until you two arrive safely back at Garreg Mach from Aegir Territory.” 

“Thank you, Seteth, that’s all I can ask.” Sylvain said appreciatively, holding his wife closer to him, thankful that she was agreeing to be a little more cautious. 

**7th Day of The Horsebow Moon, 1187**

The carriage ride was so bumpy, it made Byleth regret all the agreeing to Sylvain to stay in this thing. She was no longer nauseated anymore, as she was now entering into her second trimester, however she was a bit moody from the length and discomfort from being cooped up in this contraption. She wasn’t alone though, she had Mercedes, Annette, and Flayn all riding with her. Flayn was to her left while Mercedes and Annette sat directly across from them. Byleth peered out her carriage window to see Sylvain riding on horseback, a rather rare sighting nowadays, but Astarte was close by probably flying overhead with Cyril and his wyvern just as a precaution. With him was Felix and Dedue, who were also on horseback guarding the carriage and scanning their surroundings. 

Byleth caught her husband’s eyes, which he gave a wink to her. Byleth rolled her eyes retracting her vision away from him as she looked down at her growing bump. It was now fairly obvious under tighter clothing, which is why she was intentionally wearing something far looser for now. She was still trying to hide it from the general public, but her closest confidants knew about it. She could remember when she had shocked Felix into silence when she declined to train with him because of it. He couldn’t utter a single word out. She chuckled, brushing the fabric of her dress down to feel her child underneath. They were growing so well, and despite the terrible morning sickness she had weeks previous, they managed to be okay. 

“What does it feel like, Your Majesty?” Flayn said, interrupting Byleth’s thoughts.

“Huh? What does what feel like?” Byleth asked, still caressing her small bump. 

Flayn pointed at her stomach, “Being with child, I imagine that it would be quite strange.” 

Byleth gave a small laugh, “It is strange, knowing that you’re carrying life inside of you. But it is...a wonderful feeling all at the same time.” She said cradling her hand around her abdomen.

Annette giggled, “I wonder how Sylvain reacted to you being pregnant, you should tell us.” 

Byleth smiled warmly, “Oh he was sweet about it all. A bit surprised, but after he got over the shock he laughed and cried. He’s pretty happy about being a father.” 

Annette swooned, “Oh that’s so nice!” 

Mercedes chuckled, “What will it be like when you decide to have children with Felix, Annie?” 

Annette instantly flushed, “W-w-what?! Mercie! That’s not funny!” 

Byleth looked at Annette with a playful spark in her eyes, “I’m curious about that too, to be honest.” 

Annette huffed, crossing her arms, “I don’t like being teased by all of you.” 

Flayn jumped in as well, “Well do you want them? Does he?” 

Annette curled into herself, “I...don’t mind them, but I don’t know about Felix.” 

Flayn cocked her head to the side, “You haven’t asked?” 

Annette shook her head, “I don’t think Felix really would have the time for them.” 

Byleth looked at the younger woman with a soft gaze, “Well you should at least approach the topic with him, ask him what he wants, and tell him what you want. You shouldn’t hide things like that, just discuss it with him and decide what’s best for both of you.” 

Annette smiled at Byleth with an appreciative look in her eyes, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

Byleth shook her head, “You know, you don’t have to call me that in private. You could just call me by my name.” 

Annette giggled, “But it feels so strange to do so.” 

Byleth replied, “It isn’t that strange for me, we’ve all been friends for a long time.”

Annette blushed, “Okay then...Byleth.” 

Byleth chuckled, “See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

Byleth heard a knock on the window of her carriage to see Sylvain’s face looking within. Byleth smiled, unlatching the window and opening it to hear what Sylvain had to say. 

“Yes, Syl?” Byleth asked. 

“We’re almost there, I’m sure you’re ready to stretch your legs once we get there.” Sylvain joked. 

“You have no idea,” Byleth groaned, “I hate being stuck in here.” 

“I know, By, I don’t like keeping you in there either. But we know why you have to be.” Sylvain said with a sympathetic look in his eyes. 

Byleth giggled, “Next time, you’re carrying the baby.” 

Sylvain laughed heartily, “I don’t think it works like that, love.” 

Byleth sighed deeply, “I could only hope that it was that way.” She said as she proceeded to close the window. They were making their final approach seeing Duke Aegir’s large and beautiful estate. The carriage was stopped out in front of the front gates, with the ladies exiting the carriage one by one with Sylvain helping his wife out last. However, as they were expecting Ferdinand’s usually large and happy greetings they were greeted with a personal assistant to him, who was seemingly out of breath. 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, I’ve come to tell you that Duchess Aegir just went into labor a couple of hours ago and that Duke Aegir is currently at her side and cannot welcome you at this time.” The man said, panting out the message. “She has requested that Her Majesty and the ladies she has brought with her to be in the birthing chamber to assist in the delivery.” 

Sylvain looked at Byleth with a worried expression, “You going to be okay in there?” 

Byleth was determined, nodding at her husband, “Yes, I’ll be fine. I want to be there for Dorothea.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Okay, just...be careful in there, okay?” He said kissing her temple. 

Byleth smiled, “I will, Sylvain. Don’t worry.” She followed the rest of the ladies into the Estate, not walking too fast to not hurt her own child. Sylvain was then guided by Duke Aegir’s assistant with the rest of the young men into the Estate, unsure what to do as they waited in the Drawing Room. He just hoped that Dorothea would be okay, he didn’t want Byleth to fall into despair should something happen to her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that our Ferdithea baby is about to arrive. Whether it's a boy or a girl, who knows?


	7. The Start of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Dorothea and Ferdinand's child brings up fears for Sylvain and Byleth.

**7th Day of The Horsebow Moon, 1187 (Evening Hours)**

Sylvain was surprised at how many of their former friends and colleagues were here for the birth of Ferdinand and Dorothea’s child. In fact all but Claude and Petra, who were due to come in the next day, had seemed to have made it in some capacity or another. It was the Royal Party that was the latecomer to the whole ordeal. Sylvain couldn’t help but act rather nervous. He was pacing around the Drawing Room, desperate to keep his mind off of things, and the more the hours passed, the more antsy he got. 

As much as he was favorable to having children, the birthing process made him uneasy. He had not experienced it much at Gautier Estate, since he was the youngest, but all he knew about it was that his mother nearly died from it, and Byleth’s mother did die. He stopped in his place, his eyes widening...dammit why was he thinking that! Now his mind was racing as he now realized that Byleth, in the coming months will have to go through the same thing Dorothea was now experiencing. It made his heart stop, he needed to get some fresh air from outside so he stepped out of the drawing room and into the hallway. That was immediately a bad idea, as he could hear the muffled screams and shouting from Dorothea’s birthing chambers down the hall. He felt for Ferdinand, watching his wife go through all that, but he knew in his place, Sylvain would never leave Byleth’s side, not for a second.

“It’s pretty hard to listen to, isn’t it?” A familiar female voice said behind Sylvain. 

Sylvain spun around to see Ingrid, who decided not to stay in the birthing chamber once it became too much for even her, “Ah, Ingrid. Sorry you scared me. Yeah, it sounds pretty bad in there.” 

“That’s why I had to go, I couldn’t bear to watch it,” Ingrid gave a small grin, “You seem a bit on edge. Care to tell me why?” 

Sylvain placed a hand on his hip, “You mean, you don’t know? I would’ve thought Annette or, hell, even Felix would’ve told you.” 

Ingrid narrowed her eyes on her dearest friend, “Told me what? You haven’t fallen back into your old ways have you.”

Sylvain nervously chuckled, “No, of course not. But um...well...I’m just going to say it: I’m going to be father, Byleth’s pregnant. We found out a few weeks ago. She’s due at the end of the year.” 

Ingrid’s eyes widened, “Oh...wow. That was...quick. You really want to start a family so soon? This isn’t because of your parents wanting an heir, right?” 

Sylvain shook his head, “No, Byleth and I wanted a family of our own, not because of anyone else.” 

Ingrid inspected him, “So why do you look so pale? You look more worried than usual.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I came to the realization…” He flinched as he heard another scream down the hall, he swore he could hear Byleth telling Dorothea something, but he wasn’t sure, “That...she’s going to go through the same thing.” 

“And that worries you?” Ingrid asked. Sylvain just nodded numbly, he didn’t say a word after it, “Sylvain, it’s just an inevitable truth that women have to deal with once they become pregnant. It’s not like the baby comes out of nowhere.” 

Sylvain snorted, “It’d be easier if that were the case. Easier for me to swallow…” Sylvain let out an uneasy breath, hearing another painful cry, “Dammit, to think she will have to go through that...the thought of it...Ingrid, I-I don’t want to watch her die.” 

Ingrid shook her head dismissively, “She will not die. If she can survive falling off a cliff, giving birth will not be her end.”

Sylvain started to impatiently tap his foot, the screams were getting louder, “There can be complications, Ingrid.”

“Sylvain,” She said sternly, “She will be fine. And it’s not like you can’t get the best healers, midwives, and doctors around. You’re the Prince Consort and she’s the Queen, they’ll be lining up to bring the heir to the throne of Fodlan safely into the world.” 

Sylvain brushed his hand through his hair, “I’m...scared, Ingrid. I can’t tell Byleth that. I don’t want to worry her, and I know that while she’s in there she’s probably thinking the same thing.” Sylvain said, his tone desperate. 

Ingrid reached up and touched her friend’s face with her left hand, “You and Byleth will be fine, I know it. Don’t get yourself all worked up.” 

“Thanks, Ingrid,” Sylvain looked at his friend with a cheeky expression, taking her hand down and inspecting it. It was exactly what he thought he saw, “A ring? My my, Ingrid you were hiding something as well.” Ingrid instantly flushed deeply, “When did Ashe ask you? It is a nice ring, if a bit simple. But you were never for very flashy jewelry.” 

Ingrid looked so bashful it was almost charming, “He asked me before we left, I’m trying not to make a big deal out of it.”

Sylvain smiled, and as he did so they heard another scream followed by the muffled cries of a small newborn. Ingrid smiled brightly looking at Sylvain with a friendly gaze. He stared down the hallway, in awe of the noise, hearing the first sounds of life emerging into the world. 

“Huh? Is it still the 7th?” Sylvain said wistfully.

Ingrid nodded, “I think it is.” 

Sylvain sniffled, his tears letting out, “That’s a good day to be born on. Yeah, a very good day.” 

Ingrid looked at him, he had grown up so much, and yet at the end of the day he was still the same Sylvain she had been with since childhood, “Sylvain? I hope you know I’m happy for you. Both you and Queen Byleth. And I believe that all will be well.” 

Sylvain looked at Ingrid with a thankful eye, “Thanks, Ingrid. I mean it.”

It had been a few hours since the birth of Ferdinand and Dorothea’s child. A son, named Lukas von Aegir, born on the 7th Day of the Horsebow Moon in the late hours of the evening. Dorothea went through a lot, but otherwise got through the birth okay. Ferdinand was beyond hysterics throughout the ordeal, but he refused to leave Dorothea’s side even as she begged him to not watch her in so much pain. When Lukas was finally born, Dorothea and Ferdinand were happy and so in love with him from the moment he was placed in their arms. A perfectly happy and beautiful boy, with brunette hair and amber brown eyes. 

Byleth was currently attending to the mother and child as Ferdinand was taking a time to breathe and celebrate outside with the others. Byleth had to admit, she had never seen Dorothea writhe in so much pain before this, and it was frightening for her. Byleth touched her stomach tenderly, she would be in the same place as Dorothea in a few months. She was never unnerved by anything before this, but labor...that was a monster that she was now terrified of. However, she would not have traded this opportunity for anything. She wanted to help her friend, but she also was curious about everything about this. Byleth didn’t have a mother, she had a mother-in-law, but she was not readily available. So being able to see what was a real birth like was educational. She watched as Dorothea, who had been breastfeeding Lukas with her usual brown hair tied up and sticking to her face, smiled down at her son with such love and motherly affection that it made Byleth almost cry.

Byleth sat on the edge of the bed, “He’s so handsome, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea chuckled breathlessly, “Yes, he is. My little Lukas.” She said as she softly caressed his tufts of newborn hair. 

Byleth looked down at him, he certainly was a little cutie. She could feel her own heart melting, “You doing okay, Dorothea? I mean after everything you went through…”

Dorothea looked at her friend with a smile, “I’m fine. I’m sore beyond measure, and I’m not letting Ferdie get anywhere near me for the next year or so before I want another, but I’m happy. He’s everything I want and more.” She looked at Byleth curiously, “I should be asking you that question, since Ferdie told me about your little sick spell in the meeting weeks ago. But he didn’t mention anything further, saying he was sworn to silence. Sometimes his ‘noble’ deeds grate on my nerves, but now that you’re here, mind telling me what’s going on?” 

Byleth grinned as she pulled her loose dress back to show the outline of her bump, “I’m pregnant. Sylvain and I are going to be parents soon ourselves.” 

Dorothea chuckled, “I knew it. I had a feeling you two would start having kids straight away. How is Sylvain reacting about it all?” 

Byleth giggled, “He’s been sweet, and so overprotective. You would swear I wasn’t the woman that brought down Nemesis with the way he treats me. But he is so happy, Dorothea, I’ve never seen him this happy in all of the years I’ve known him.” 

Dorothea beamed at Byleth, “That’s good to hear, who would’ve thought that the skirt-chaser at the Officer’s Academy would be such a caring and devoted husband and father? How about you? I can probably guess by the look in your eyes, you’re just as happy?” 

Byleth nodded, her tears pricking her eyes, “I’ve never felt like this before. I didn’t think it was possible to feel this much happiness and joy.” She placed a hand on her abdomen, rubbing it affectionately.

Dorothea sighed, feeling her son detach from her breast, “Well would you like to know what it’s like to hold a newborn so you can practice?” She said as she pulled her nightgown up. 

Byleth’s eyes widened, “Oh, Dorothea, I don’t think I should, what if he cries or fusses-”

“Byleth” Dorothea interrupted, “I’m not going to threaten My Queen’s life because my son cries in her arms. Come on, hold out your arms.” Byleth watched as Dorothea handed little Lukas over to her. Byleth was careful to mind his head and support his body in her arms. She stared down at the little bundle, he stirred a bit, cooing softly. She could feel her heart grow larger watching this newborn sleep in her arms. He was such a beautiful baby, and a perfect blend of his parents. She gently rocked him and smiled at his slumbering face. 

“What do you think?” Dorothea asked Byleth. 

Byleth shook her head, “He’s...Goddess, Dorothea, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Soon this will be you, with a little boy or girl in your arms.” Dorothea said in reply. 

Byleth snorted, “If Sylvain has his way, I’d be having a girl.”

Dorothea giggled, “Is that so? Of course that man would want a girl, but mark my words he is going to regret it when she starts dating.” 

Byleth laughed softly, “Yes, I know. He will be a mess if we have a daughter.” 

She reached a hand out for the baby to grasp. Byleth gave a chuckle when Lukas wrapped his tiny fingers around one of her own. He looked at Byleth with a blank expression, his amber eyes glowing under the candlelit room. She was so touched by this moment, to feel a newborn in her arms. She was a person who dealt out death everyday, but now she was creating life for the first time. As she watched Lukas in her arms, a soft knock was heard at the door. Both Dorothea and Byleth looked to see their respective husbands, Ferdinand and Sylvain. Ferdinand looked like a proud papa while Sylvain leaned on the doorframe watching his wife cradle a newborn in her arms. He felt his heart burst looking at her, she looked every bit like a mother that he knew she could be. 

“Dorothea, are you doing alright? I am at your beck and call, my dear.” Ferdinand said with pride. 

“Ferdie, no need to act so formal, I’m just letting our Queen hold our son. You know, since I just found out that she’s pregnant. Something I wish you had told me weeks ago.” Dorothea said as she narrowed her eyes on Ferdinand.

Ferdinand replied, “I had to, Dorothea. There is still no Royal Announcement, and it would be a betrayal of trust if I had carelessly said that she was expecting a child to anyone.”

Dorothea looked to Byleth, as Sylvain walked behind his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders, “Is there anyone else that knows?” 

“Lorenz knows, he was there with Ferdinand. And so does everyone who currently resides in Garreg Mach.” Byleth answered as she rocked Lukas in her arms, looking up at her husband. 

“We had to keep it a secret, there was always a chance that the pregnancy could…” Sylvain trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. 

Dorothea nodded, “I understand,” She smiled watching Sylvain try to play with Lukas, “You know, you could hold him too.” 

Sylvain looked up at Dorothea and shook his head, “Nah, that’s okay Dorothea. I’m alright.” 

Ferdinand sat on the bed next to his wife, “Why not, Your Royal Highness? You are about to be a father yourself, I am sure my son will not mind being in your arms.” 

Sylvain looked at his wife’s amused expression, “Come on, Sylvain, it’s okay.” Byleth said as she stood up and waited for Sylvain to extend his own arms out to cradle Lukas. Once he did, Byleth handed off the baby to him carefully. Sylvain smiled brightly the moment the little boy was in his arms, bouncing him a bit. 

“Hey there, little guy,” Sylvain cooed as Lukas stared up at him, “I’m your Uncle Sylvain, and when you get a bit older, I might give you some tips and tricks on how to pick up some ladies.” 

“No.” everyone else said in unison, frowning at Sylvain all at the same time. 

“What? I’m joking!” Sylvain laughed. 

Dorothea smirked, “Well, if you have a daughter, maybe he really could use your tips and tricks on her.” 

Sylvain glared at Dorothea, and then stared at the baby in his arms, “Okay, I’ll teach you them, but no going near my daughter, if I have one. She’s off limits.” 

Byleth shook her head, “We don’t know if we are having a girl, Sylvain. We could be having a boy.”

Sylvain smirked at his wife, “I’m still going with a girl, I just know it, Byleth.” 

Ferdinand chuckled, “I said that too, and now I have a son. I would not trade him for the world, but I did feel as though we were expecting a girl.” 

Sylvain winked at Duke Aegir, “Maybe next time, for you two?” 

Dorothea sighed, “Not for a long while, Sylvain. Ferdie is under strict orders from me.”

“I understand, I remember you shouting it at me, Dorothea.” Ferdinand chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Alright then, maybe another time then, hehe.” Sylvain said, as he continued to play with Lukas in his arms. Byleth looked at him in awe, he really was amazing with kids, more so than her. He was a natural. He looked so happy holding a baby, he was at home with it. He would be a great father to their own child. He looked at Byleth with a smile, “What’s up, By?” 

“You seem to be rather good at this.” She said rather amused

“I’m not that good,” Sylvain scoffed, “I’m just trying my best.” 

“You’re doing better than I did.” Byleth said. 

Sylvain shook his head, “You were fine, Byleth.” 

Dorothea yawned as she started to fall asleep on her bed. Byleth smiled at Ferdinand, “It is getting pretty late for all of us here, we should head to our respective bedchambers for the night.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty, I shall take back my son, if you do not mind, Prince Sylvain.” Ferdinand said as he walked around the bed and cradled Lukas in his arms. Sylvain gave a little wave goodbye to the newborn before turning to his wife, who he could see was starting to fall asleep as well. Sylvain grabbed her hand, leading them out of the bedchamber. 

He turned back to see Ferdinand enthralled by his own son, “Hey, Ferdinand? Congratulations, from both of us.” 

Ferdinand placed Lukas in his bassinet nearest Dorothea, “Thank you, and may you also have good fortune and blessings in the birth of your own child. I am certain that we shall be there for you as well.” 

Byleth nodded, “I look forward to seeing you both there.” 

Ferdinand bowed politely, “We would never miss The Queen and The Prince’s child being born. It shall be a day of remembrance.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “No need to glamorize it, just be there.” 

Ferdinand smiled as he watched the Royal couple leave, both of them tired and ready to turn in for the night. Ferdinand looked longingly at his wife and his son, before heading to bed next to Dorothea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another child added to the epilogue, welcome to the world Lukas von Aegir, Heir to House Aegir.


	8. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth decide on the names of their child

**8th Day of The Horsebow Moon, 1187**

The day after Lukas’ birth was a cause for celebration for all in Aegir Territory. Ferdinand made sure that the common people and nobles alike were celebrating, so he declared the next two days to be holidays for this year. The people were happy, but the friends and family of House Aegir were even more so. So many of the former Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer were all jovial not only for Ferdinand and Dorothea, but also for the Prince and Queen of Fodlan. After much coaxing from Ferdinand and Dorothea, Sylvain and Byleth announced to their friends that they too would be having their own child at the end of the year, more than likely in The Lone Moon. 

The reactions from them were all very positive. Hilda was all in excitement desperate to design some cute accessories for their daughter, if they should have one. Sylvain was all for it, since he was still adamant they were having a girl. Raphael and Caspar were coming up with a training regimen for Byleth that wouldn’t harm their unborn child, much to Sylvain’s chagrin. Linhardt and Lysithea speculated on whether or not the Crest of Flames would be inherited through Byleth, but Byleth knew better than anyone that her Crest was something that couldn’t be inherited. 

Even so there was more good news for many, as they relaxed after the large feast they had. Linhardt was making significant progress to help Lysithea be rid of her own Crests. Hilda and Caspar were finally starting to head back to House Goneril after their long journey. Bernadetta was significantly more outgoing thanks to Raphael, and she was noticeably taking his hand more. Marianne had also been a lot more confident, even being the first to tell everyone that she and Ignatz were seeing each other. Lorenz and Leonie looked more cozy with each other, despite being a couple with little in common. Flayn and Cyril were too busy snuggling up to one another on the couch reading some of the tales that Ashe had brought from the library in Ingrid’s home. Annette and Felix spent most of their time in the corner of the Drawing Room, more interested in alone time with each other as newlyweds. Mercedes on the other hand spent the majority of her time with Dedue, speaking to him more about their shared interests in cooking and baking. 

Byleth was just happy to see everyone again, it made her nostalgic for the time they had as her students. However, she was grateful that everyone was growing into their own without her guidance. It did tug on her heartstrings, knowing that she wouldn’t always be there for each of their milestones, but she knew it was for the best. As most were relaxing, Sylvain and Byleth took this time to prepare themselves for the long journey home. Sylvain wanted to ensure that when they left, there was less stress on Byleth. She was in the middle of folding his shirts into their trunks when she was shocked by a young man who had slyly entered her bedchambers. 

Byleth shrieked, “Aggh!” Looking to see Claude's smirking face looking at her as she turned around. 

Claude snickered, “Well that’s a first, I’ve never been able to sneak up on you. That makes up for the first day of classes all those years ago, huh Teach?” 

Byleth clutched her heart, after almost absentmindedly touching her abdomen. She had still not told Claude yet, and by the looks of it, he had just arrived, “Claude, don’t frighten me like that.” 

Byleth could hear the wrestling over in the washroom adjacent to her bedroom, and a male voice swearing while struggling to open the door. When it did swing open, it revealed a very panicked Sylvain with a fire spell at the ready, “Byleth! What happened? Are you two okay? Are you both hurt?” 

Byleth sighed, “No, we’re fine, it’s just our usual unexpected visitor.” Byleth motioned to Claude, who made a wave over at Sylvain. 

Sylvain sighed, disarming himself, “Byleth, don’t scare me like that. I thought you were in danger.”

“I think I would’ve been fine regardless.” Byleth replied to her very worried husband.

“Yeesh, Sylvain. I don’t remember you being this antsy about Teach, I’m pretty sure she can handle one man coming into her chambers alone.” Claude laughed, but he narrowed his eyes on Sylvian, “But is there someone else in here? You said ‘you two’ and ‘both’? Someone else hiding in the shadows? A pet? A friend?”

Sylvain sagged his shoulders, looking at Byleth apologetically, “I’m sorry, Byleth, I ruined the surprise a bit, didn’t I?” 

“Surprise? I don’t get it, what’s going on between you two?” Claude looked confused. 

Byleth smiled, “You mean you don’t see a difference in me?” 

Claude looked at her for a bit, but shook his head, “No, though you are wearing a lot of layers for early fall, if that’s what you mean.” 

Byleth was wearing a gown but it was covered by an overcoat to conceal her condition to the prying eyes of the common folk. However, Claude was the only one here so she didn’t mind. She started to untie the outer layer and once she did she gave Claude a side profile view. It was then that Claude’s eyes widened. Right there to see, was a bump, a small one but by the way the dress cling to her body, it was evident what was going on, “Now do you see what Sylvain meant by ‘you two’?” 

Claude started to bark out a laugh, “Sylvain! You dog, you! You and Teach are having kids already?” 

Sylvain chuckled, walking over to Byleth and wrapping his arms around her shoulders,“Yeah, she’s about four months in so she’s still in the pretty early stages.” Byleth smiled at him and Claude, placing a hand on her extended tummy. 

Claude was beaming, “Teach, this is...wow, this is great. I didn’t think it’d take you guys too long, since I have been known to stumble onto some...scenes.” He winked at the couple, much to their annoyance.

Sylvain groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Of course you’d mention that. It’s your favorite pastime.” 

Claude laughed, “Just don’t expect me to have them yet. Petra and I have too much stuff on our hands before we can even attempt that mountain.” 

Byleth giggled, “I’m sure you do. Is Petra around? I’d like to see her.”

Claude smiled at his former professor, “My lovely wife is in the Drawing Room like everyone else, desperate to see her friend’s first child.”

Byleth replied, “Then I will go to her. Sylvain, could you help me tie my overcoat on again?” 

Sylvain nodded, taking the garment and dressing her with it, “There you go, just be careful out there.” 

Byleth rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, I should be careful when I step outside and walk in the halls.” 

“All I’m saying is just for you to take care, Byleth, that’s all.” Sylvain smiled as he watched his Queen leave the room, all that was remaining was he and Claude who looked at him with a playful eye. 

“Wow, Sylvain, you were pretty quick in making a baby, weren’t you?” Claude said with a bemused expression.

“Ah it was actually a lot harder than you would think, we had actually started trying as soon as we got married.” Sylvain said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So soon? But why? I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing, I’m very happy for you two, but it is quite soon after everything we went through.” 

Sylvain nodded, “I know, but we really wanted to have a family of our own. We had been discussing it right before the war ended anyway.” Sylvain looked suspiciously at the Prince of Almyra, “Are you saying that we should’ve waited?”

Claude shook his head, “No, of course not, friend. I’m glad you guys are doing well.” Claude’s smirk grew as he contemplated for a moment, “Although it would be nice for you and Teach to consider naming your firstborn after me.” 

Sylvain scoffed, “Which name: Claude or Khalid?” 

Claude barked out a laugh, “Claude would be better for a Fodlan Prince or Princess, wouldn’t you say so?”

Sylvain chuckled, “Well that’s too bad because, I know Byleth says different, but I am convinced we are having a girl. So no, to the name ‘Claude’.” 

Claude replied, “Claude can easily change to the name Claudia for a girl, you know?” 

Sylvain gave Claude a look, “You really think the name Claudia is that good? I don’t think that one really speaks to me.” 

Claude groaned, “Oh come on, Sylvain! Imagine it for a moment: Princess Claudia Eisner-Gautier. It really sounds regal to me, if I say so myself.” 

Sylvain’s nose scrunched up, “By regal, you mean completely old fashioned and not relevant anymore?” 

Claude huffed, “Well I thought it was nice. And what makes you so sure it’s a girl anyways? If it isn’t a girl, Claude is still there as a name. Just think: Prince Claude Eisner-Gautier. That one doesn’t sound so bad.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “I’m not naming my children after anyone, at least not their first name.” 

Claude placed his hands on his hips, “Why not?”

Sylvain sighed finishing the last trunk that needed to be filled, “Because, I want my children to have their own identity. I want them to be who they are without any unneeded expectation on them. Let’s say I name a son of mine Jeralt, or a daughter of mine Rhea, imagine the kind of pressure they would have just to live up to that? They’re already going to have it hard enough being heir to the throne, I don’t want to add to it by naming them after people who have such strong legacies.” 

Claude nodded, “That’s a good point, but I think some of that has to do with you, doesn’t it?” 

Sylvain replied back to affirm Claude’s suspicions, “Yeah, I remembered what it was like having so much riding on you. But this time I want to try to do my best to do it right, better than my parents. No more talking about Crests, I wouldn’t even care if my kids didn’t have any. I just want them to be raised without too much stress.” 

Claude looked at his friend sympathetically, “But you won’t be able to completely, Sylvain, whatever you have, Prince or Princess, they will succeed you and Teach one day and you need to prepare them.” 

Sylvain responded softly, understanding his friend’s point, “I know, I just want them to have some breathers in between all of this mess.” 

Claude chuckled, “It would’ve been easier if Teach was just the professor, huh?” 

Sylvain joined in, “Well yeah, but I’d still be Margrave Gautier, and my child would still take my place.” 

Claude looked at Sylvain quizzically, “Oh that’s right, aren’t you still Margrave Gautier? How are you going to handle succession with a child that is already heir to the throne.” 

Sylvain smirked, “Byleth and I already discussed this. The answer is that our firstborn isn’t going to take over as Marquess or Margrave, it will be our second born.”

Claude whistled, “Already thinking of baby number two? She isn’t even done with the first one, hell she isn’t close to being done.” 

Sylvain shrugged, “Hey, we wanted a family.” 

“How many are you even thinking about?” Claude laughed. 

Sylvain pondered a moment, “I think we said at least...four? Yeah at least four, after that who knows?” 

Claude coughed and sputtered a moment, “At LEAST four? Sylvain, are you planning to have an entire brood?” 

Sylvain smirked, “Why not? We want a large and loving family.” 

Claude shook his head at the Prince, “What have I done? I’ve created a monster. I remembered when all you ever talked about was the dates you had lined up for the day, and now you’re a married man with responsibilities. And not only that you want to be a devoted dad to at least four kids. I...don’t know where the time went.” 

Sylvain smiled, “Yeah, I remember all of that, but I can’t say I was ever really happy about all of that. It was just me running away from my problems.”

Claude sighed, “I really broke the skirt-chaser, didn’t I? I was the one who played you guys in the background, and now you’re entirely different.” 

Sylvain laughed, “I’m not that different, Claude, I’m still trying to get out of my responsibilities, just with less women to distract me.” 

Claude chuckled, “At least that hasn’t changed.” He looked at the doorway of Sylvain and Byleth’s bedchambers, “We should probably find our wives, I haven’t even seen Dorothea’s kid yet, or what gender it is.” 

Sylvain walked over placing an arm over his friend’s shoulder, leading him out into the hallway, “Well you should know, she had a boy, and I’m planning on teaching that kid all about girls.” 

Claude chortled, “As long as you leave the teaching about scheming to me, we will be okay.”

Sylvain hated to admit it, but he really did miss Claude, and being able to talk to him again in person was like having a twin brother who could understand him and his struggles. And as much as the Prince of Almyra was an annoyance, he couldn’t help but really enjoy his presence. 

**12th Day of The Wyvern Moon, 1187**

Byleth was exhausted, she had been working all day trying her best to do so. She was now around 19 weeks into her pregnancy, and now there was no hiding it, as her bump was now visible under almost all of her outfits. After they came back from Aegir Territory, The Royal Announcement was made, that Queen Byleth was expecting her first child and that it was expected to come during the last month of the year, The Lone Moon. It was largely celebrated at large by all nobles that they came across, and many of their visitors to Garreg Mach sent gifts and blessings to Sylvain and Byleth, who after one year of rule, had a seemingly good hold of shifting the politics of Fodlan and helping it forward into a new age. The only real issue was the remnants of Those Who Slither in the Dark, who had largely been pushed back thanks to Lorenz and Ferdinand, but they were still an evident threat. Byleth made sure to have her spies, led by Shamir, to deal with the situation and to alert her if anything should happen. 

However, now in this moment of peace in the late afternoon, she decided to take some time for herself and write down names that she would like to name her and Sylvain’s child. They still had plenty of time to decide, but Byleth was a planner and she didn’t want to leave anything to chance. She didn’t want to be in the birthing chambers worrying about what to name her son or daughter. She wanted to have a clear idea on what she wanted here and now, but she really wanted Sylvain here for this. And as she thought about him, he stumbled into their bedchambers and tossed himself onto the bed with a moan. 

Byleth smiled and chuckled, “Long day, my love?” 

Sylvain’s voice was muffled but she could hear him a bit, “Like you wouldn’t believe.” 

Byleth sighed, “Well, at least the day is done, Syl. You did well in the meeting with Shamir.” 

Sylvain groaned, “Thanks, but I’d rather not think of work right now.” He lifted his head off of the mattress, “How are you, By? Are you feeling okay?”

Byleth nodded, “I am, I just had a bit of a check-up with Manuela earlier. She said I’m developing fine and so is the baby.” She spoke, gently rubbing the bump that was now distended to about a small melon. 

Sylvain smiled widely, “I’m happy to hear that. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you.” He swung his body off the bed and walked over to his wife looking at her writings on the desk she was at. “What’s this, Byleth?” he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders watching her write more names down. 

“Just a few names I was thinking about for the baby. I’m on boys names, I haven’t made my way into the girls names sadly.” Byleth said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

“Names, huh? Got any that you like?” Sylvain said as he kissed Byleth on the lips. 

Byleth hummed, “I have a few, do you mind if I tell you?” 

Sylvain pulled Byleth out of her chair and led them to the couch nearby in front of the fireplace of their room, “Alright, By, let’s see what you got. I have one in mind for a girl.” 

“Oh really? Well then tell me.” Byleth said excitedly. 

“Ah ah, nope, I want to hear what you got for the boys.” Sylvain said as he wrapped his arms around Byleth’s waist, and resting his hands on her stomach, rubbing his hands up and down her bump. 

“Okay then, you promise not to make fun of me?” Byleth said with a raised brow. 

“Me? Make fun of you? Do I have a death wish?” Sylvain snickered, earning an elbow to his stomach, “Ow! Okay, fine I won’t. I promise.” 

“Okay, maybe I believe you, let’s see...how about Sebastien?” Byleth asked. 

Sylvain snorted, but he remained tight lipped, Byleth looked at him suspiciously, “What’s wrong with that name?” 

Sylvain struggled not to burst out into laughter, “It’s not a good name? I don’t think it is.” 

“I think it’s a fine name!” Byleth protested. 

“I don’t think it really fits, I mean Sebastien Eisner-Gautier? Ugh, that poor kid will be made fun of so much.” Sylvain commented. 

Byleth sighed as she crossed the name off of her list, “Well I guess that one is out. How about...Damian?” 

Sylvain pondered it for a moment, but shook his head, “Something about it doesn’t sit right with me. It’s not a bad choice though.” 

Byleth nodded, placing a question mark next to that name, “Okay then, what about Marius?” 

Sylvain shook his head violently, “No, absolutely not. No way my son would want a formal name like that.” 

“Oh so now you admit you might be having a son?” Byleth teased.

Sylvain smirked, “I’ll be the first to admit if I’m wrong on the day our child is born, but I’m not letting go of the idea of having a daughter.”

Byleth rolled her eyes, scratching out the name, “Symon?” 

Sylvain didn’t look too excited about it, “Eh, I don’t know, I’m not crazy about it. Sounds like it was meant for someone else, or fit someone else’s kid.” 

Byleth scratch that name too, feeling a bit defeated, “You’re awfully picky, Syl.”

Sylvain shrugged, “I just want what’s best for our son or daughter. Names can tell you a lot about a person.” 

“I see, well then how about Victor? It’s not your father’s first name but, I don’t know, I kind of like it.” Byleth suggested. 

“Uh uh, nope, I don’t like either of my dad’s names. They’re both too pretentious.” Sylvain said in disgust. 

Byleth sighed, “It seems like I’m getting nowhere with you.”

Sylvain nudged her shoulder a bit, “C’mon, I’m sure there’s one I like. Keep going.” 

Byleth looked through the names critically until she finally found one he may like, “How about Lyam? Is that one okay?” 

Sylvain hummed, “Hmmmm Lyam? Lyam Eisner-Gautier? I…I think I like that one.” 

Byleth looked at him wide eyed, “Really? That one?” 

Sylvain nodded, “Yeah, that one sounds nice.” 

Byleth circled the name with pride, “Then I think Lyam should be the name of our son, should we have one.” 

Sylvain smiled, “Okay but what about his middle name?” 

Byleth looked at him with a soft gaze, “You should already know.” 

Sylvain nodded, taking Byleth’s quill and writing out the full name, “Lyam Jeralt Eisner-Gautier, has a nice ring to it, don’t you think? And if we don’t have a boy first, we can just save it for later.” 

Byleth looked at him with a smile, “Now, girls' names, you said you had one in mind?” 

Sylvain looked smug, “Yeah but I’m pretty sure I’m going to win you on it, so I may as well hear what you got.” 

Byleth narrowed her eyes on him, “I already told you, I didn’t have time to get to the girls, and what makes you so sure?” 

Sylvain winked, “You’ll see. And also I’m pretty sure you’ve heard some girls’ names before, any of them catch your fancy?” 

Byleth thought for a moment before suggesting, “What about...Astrid?” 

Sylvain grimaced, “I...really don’t like that.” 

Byleth huffed, “Well then how about Penelope?” 

Sylvain tested it out, “Penelope, hmmm?...Nah I don’t like it, it’s cute but not something I see her growing up with.” 

“Victoire?” Byleth asked. 

“Uh uh, too close to Victor I’m not into it.” Sylvain said while shaking his head. 

“Zoe?” Byleth said. 

“Nope, too informal now.” Sylvain shot it down. 

Byleth moaned, “Okay fine, I have nothing, I want to hear what you have now.” 

She spun around to stare at Sylvain in the eyes, he was looking ever so smug, but the moment he said the name, Byleth knew she had lost, “Aurora.” He spoke it so softly she almost didn’t hear it. 

“Aurora? Where did you even find a name like that?” Byleth asked. 

Sylvain sighed, “When I was a boy, my mom used to tell me stories about these princes and princesses that would overcome these amazing adventures. I really liked them, and the one that always stood out to me was this princess named Aurora, and I was...completely in love with her. She was strong and she didn’t give a damn what people thought of her. She wasn’t even a warrior, but she made up for it for being so smart, and she would find a way out of any problem. But that’s not the only reason why.”

Byleth looked at him quizzically, “What’s the other reason?” 

Sylvain smiled, “Aurora, it has a meaning. It means ‘dawn’.” 

Byleth looked at Sylvain softly, “‘A dawn of a new Fodlan’. That’s what Claude said.”

Sylvain nodded, “Yeah, I remembered the name from my childhood and I did a bit of research and I just thought it was perfect.” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “You don’t think we’d be putting too much pressure on her with that name.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “No, I’d just tell her I liked it from a story my mother told me.” 

Byleth grinned, and she wrote down the name Aurora on the piece of paper and circled it, “Fine, you win. But I get to decide the middle name, and I have just the one.” 

“Oh? I thought you didn’t have a girls’ name picked out?” Sylvain questioned Byleth. 

“There was one, but it wasn’t for a first name.” Byleth picked up her quill again and scribbled out the name in her fine print. Once she did, Sylvain read it. It said, ‘Sylvianne’. 

“Sylvianne? That’s the feminine version of my name.” Sylvain said with a questioning tone. 

“I know.” Byleth replied. 

Sylvian looked at her with a soft gaze, “Why?” 

Byleth reached out to touch his cheek, “Why not name her after her father?” 

Sylvain scoffed, “I mean, I don’t think you remember but I used to be quite the ass to a lot of girls. Cheating on them and making them feel bad, just because I could.” 

“Yes, but I’m naming her after the man I married, not the boy I rejected.” Byleth winked at him. 

Sylvain snickered, “Alright, alright just leave the flattery to me. It’s a bit strange coming out of your mouth.” 

“So do you agree?” Byleth asked. 

Sylvain chuckled, “I like it, it sounds good. Aurora Sylvianne Eisner-Gautier.”

Byleth laid her head on his shoulder, “And if we don’t have a girl on the first time, we can try again.” 

Sylvain placed an arm around Byleth’s shoulder, “So, Lyam for a boy and Aurora for a girl?” 

Byleth snuggled closer, “Yes, I think that’s rather nice.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Well I’m glad we got that out of the way.” 

Byleth laughed, “What? Would you have left it to the last minute?” 

“I probably could have.” Sylvain snickered.

“You’re impossible, Syl!” Byleth giggled along with Sylvain, kissing him on the lips tenderly and moving into a more passionate one. Their lips parted and they allowed their tongues to find one another. They were getting into it deeply once again, that was until Byleth felt a slight pop against her stomach. “Oof” she said as she placed her hand on her belly. 

Sylvain examined her, “Are you okay, By? Is something wrong?”

Byleth’s eyes and grin widened as she grabbed Sylvain’s hand and placed it to where she had felt the pop before. Sylvain looked a bit confused as to why Byleth had put his hand on her, until he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingertips. 

He gasped, glancing up at Byleth, “By, is that…?”

Byleth nodded enthusiastically, “It looks like our baby boy or girl likes their name.” 

Sylvain chuckled, leaning down to kiss her stomach and rubbing it affectionately, “Well, I’m glad you like your name, Aurora.” 

Byleth flicked his head, “You could be talking to Lyam, you foolish man!” 

Sylvain looked at her playfully, “You can’t stop me from hoping.” 

Byleth pulled him back to her lips, “Well I do wish to have some alone time with my Prince, if he would be so kind?”

Sylvain chuckled darkly, “I don’t mind, My Queen.” He said as he lowered his lips onto Byleth’s, eager to pick up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys liked the fluff, it will be a bit angsty but not a lot in the next chapter.


	9. Just To Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth have a strong verbal argument at the worst time.

**9th Day of the Red Wolf Moon**

If it wasn’t fairly obvious a couple of weeks ago, it was now clear that Byleth was indeed pregnant. All of her gowns had to be remade or she had to buy brand new ones to accommodate her growing stomach. She was starting to feel the baby move around more, much to her delight, but she was also getting other aches and pains as the pregnancy progressed. It made it a bit difficult to get through her daily duties as Queen, but she could handle it well enough. 

What she was not a fan of was the continuously overprotectiveness from Sylvain, who was trying his best to make sure that whatever Byleth did throughout the day was not harming her or the baby. It was sweet at first, but now even the slightest thing set Sylvain off. There was even one time that Sylvain nearly had a heart attack when Byleth dropped a glass of water on the floor when it slipped out of her hand. He even refused to let her clean it up, just in case the sharp edges of glass cut Byleth as she would pick them up. It was now becoming a ridiculous charade, and Byleth was now growing tired of it. Whether it was the food she ate, how much she was on her feet, or where she went to that day, Byleth was exhausted by Sylvain’s interventions. 

As if he could read her thoughts he came through their bedroom, with a tray of food for lunch that she assumed he made. He placed it on the small table in front of the sofa in their sitting area as she watched him from her desk. 

“Alright, I made sure that the meat was well done and that you have enough nutrients for you and Aurora or Lyam.” Sylvain said as Byleth examined him. His outfit had a few stains on it, probably from the meat he cooked, but he did at least try to get it out from what she could see.

Byleth got up out of her seat, clutching her stomach and placing a hand on the small of her back, “You really didn’t have to do this, Syl. You could have one of the servants bring it up to me or something like that.”

Sylvain shook his head, “Nope, I’ve got this. I want to make sure that you’re properly taken care of.” 

Byleth sighed, rubbing her abdomen softly, “Sylvain, don’t you think you’re perhaps going a little overboard? I’m not a delicate handmaiden you know.”

Sylvain smiled, ignoring her a bit, “No, I’m doing this all for you so you’ll be happy, healthy, and far from any danger, Byleth.” He stated as he kissed the Byleth’s cheeks and lips, motioning for her to sit down. 

Byleth did so, digging into the food with vigor. She couldn’t help that her appetite had largely increased due to her pregnancy, and while Sylvain’s overprotectiveness grated on her, she had to admit it was nice receiving a hot meal from her Prince Consort, who never felt it was beneath him to participate in daily chores around the monastery. However, she was watching him examine her. It was as if he was truly unaware at how miserable he was making her feel. 

Byleth never liked being treated as if she was a little girl that didn’t know which way to hold a sword. She was not one to be locked up in a tower, and Sylvain knew better. Or did he? She wasn’t sure anymore, because Sylvain liked keeping her in a box away from the rest of the world as of late. It wasn’t fair to Byleth, she was a Queen. 

“Something bothering you, Byleth?” Sylvain asked as he watched her face grimace. 

“Yeah, there is.” Byleth muttered. 

Sylvain looked concerned at her, “Is there anything I can do for you? Was the food not that good? I can try to make something else next time.” 

Byleth huffed, “Could you stop treating me like this?” 

Sylvain looked bewildered, “What?...What are you talking about, By? I thought I was doing this right.”

Byleth was annoyed, her mood changing and shifting into something venomous, “You’re treating me as if I’m helpless!” 

Sylvain narrowed his eyes on Byleth, “I’m not! I’m trying to help you out. I want to make sure you and our child are doing fine.”

“By coddling me? Keeping me away from everything and everyone?” Byleth asked accusingly. 

“Byleth, I don’t understand why you’re getting angry with me!” Sylvain shouted his anger building by the second, “You don’t seem to appreciate anything I’m doing for you!” 

Byleth frowned deeply, “That isn’t even close to what I said! I just want you to treat me like before all of this!” She gestured to her growing stomach.

“Well excuse me for giving a damn! If you want your ‘freedom’ then have at it!” Sylvain yelled as he stood up and stormed off out towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?! We aren’t done here, Gautier!” Byleth shouted back as she rose from her seat. 

“I’m going out, I need fresh air before I say something stupid,” Sylvain spun on his heel, a rather enraged look engulfed his face, “If you honestly think that I am trying to undermine you and think you can’t take yourself, you’re mistaken. I’m doing this because I love and care about you, and I want nothing to happen to you or our child, not because you’re completely worthless. But maybe you’re too selfish to even see that, or to even care about our child’s safety.” Sylvain scoffed as he rushed out and climbed down the staircase of their floor. 

Byleth could feel her lip trembling, as her tears streamed down her face. She hadn’t had an argument like this with Sylvain in a long time and it felt even worse knowing that if she had just kept her mouth shut and just understood his own motives, she wouldn’t have had it out with him. She could feel her child kicking her, probably from her heightened emotions, causing her to caress her stomach soothingly. “Daddy’s just a bit angry with mommy right now, sweetheart. He’ll come back when he calms down. He always does.” She whispered, as her voice cracked. She fell on the couch and broke into sobs, she didn’t want to end up crying, but she did. She just hoped that Sylvain wasn’t angry for long. She couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving her, especially not now.

Sylvain got dressed in his armor in a rush, just in case he ran into trouble, and mounted Astarte barely saying a word to everyone. Currently he was flying around the perimeter of Garreg Mach’s borders, feeling the air touch his face. He really regretted leaving the minute he stepped out of the door to his and Byleth’s room, but he couldn’t take her accusations any longer. She had completely warped everything that he was trying to do for her and thought he was doing it because she was incapable of doing it herself. Really, Sylvain just wanted her to not feel as stressed out. 

He had been doing everything to feel ready for anything in Byleth’s pregnancy. He had even borrowed some Manuela’s books all about pregnancy and how he could help alleviate Byleth’s stress and worries. He would clean after her, do some of her own duties without her knowing, and even cooked for her. However, it felt so damn horrible when all she thought about was that he was making her into something too domestic. All he wanted was to make sure she was safe, and so was their child. His love for both of them was so intense, he was becoming more protective than usual. Felix even made a note that he was being more foolish, doing the same stupid things like protecting others on the field but translating it into taking care of Byleth. 

Sylvain sighed, perhaps he was overdoing things. He didn’t want Byleth to feel trapped by her condition, but he supposed that what he was doing was making her feel worse. He wasn’t allowing any room for her to really thrive by herself. Instead, it was like she said, he was just smothering her. He shook his head, he knew he had behaved like an ass, and he knew he had to go back to apologize. He didn’t want to leave her, he couldn’t if he tried. He loved Byleth and their unborn child more than anything. He felt his head lower, he really screwed things up. 

He could hear Astarte purr questioningly to him, “What is it girl?” Sylvain asked the wyvern. 

Astarte made a noise that he would only assume was asking what was wrong. 

Sylvain sighed, “I’m...an idiot, Astarte. A royal one at that.” He snorted, reaching down to pet Astarte, “I just want her to be safe...I lived a life without her...and to lose her now? With our baby too?...it hurts me beyond belief. I want to make her happy, I promised I would the day I proposed to her. And now I’m being a jerk for no reason. I told myself I wouldn’t do that to her, I wouldn’t treat her like the girls I threw out before her. But now...it’s like my past is catching up to me.” 

Sylvain sighed as Astarte purred an almost sympathetic noise to him. He shook his head, “We should probably head back then, girl. I’ll get her some pink roses, and maybe something like a necklace. I know she doesn’t wear jewelry often, but she does like to wear stuff of significance to her. Then I guess I’ll beg on my knees for forgiveness.” He pulled her reins a little to guide her home.

As Astarte started to fly back to Garreg Mach, Sylvain could hear the screech of another wyvern above him. He looked up to see a very familiar white wyvern and it’s equally eccentric owner. 

“Claude? What are you doing here?” Sylvain asked as Claude’s wyvern, Fajr, approached Sylvain. 

Claude looked spooked, “What do you mean what I’m doing here?! What are you doing here?!” 

Sylvain was getting a bad feeling, “I’m out flying, cooling off. What’s wrong? You look like you’ve got something to say.”

Claude replied, “It’s them, they’re back. My spy network caught wind that Those Who Slither in the Dark are infiltrating. They’re not large in number but they’re finding their way in somehow. They’re aiming for Teach. If we don’t act now, they will assassinate her.” 

Sylvain’s blood was boiling, he could feel his heart hammering against his chest, “Where are they now?” 

Claude panted out, “They’ve already entered the monastery, I have my own forces moving in. I need the all clear from you!” 

Sylvain nodded, “You have it!” 

Claude questioned him as they raced back to the monastery, “Where’s Teach?”

Sylvain huffed, “Last I left her she was in our bedroom. I didn’t tell her where I was going.”

Claude looked confused, “Why?” 

Sylvain shook his head, “We fought, it was over something dumb. She accused me of being overprotective, I called her selfish. It was stupid!” 

Claude groaned, “I like how your timing of this is so damned perfect!” 

Sylvain growled, “I screwed up, ok?! Now can we kindly focus on saving my wife and my unborn child?!” 

Claude nodded, “Gladly.” Claude said as both he and Sylvain swooped down to the monastery at blinding speed. Sylvain knew that Byleth was far from defenseless, but he also knew that Byleth might be capable of something ridiculously stupid to protect herself and the baby. He grimaced, spurring Astarte to go faster. He needed to get to Byleth, and he needed to do it now.

Byleth had been stowed away in the throne room with Shamir, Deduce, Annette, Mercedes, and Catherine once the battle had started. She was happy that there weren't any students currently at Garreg Mach this year, mainly because she knew that the moment that word got out that Those Who Slither in the Dark had come to attack the students, she was sure that no one would allow their children here. But now she was facing a military coup of the remnants from these rebels that would rather have had Edelgard as their Emperor, as opposed to Byleth as their Queen. 

The majority of the forces seemed to be those loyal to Edelgard, rather than the Agarthans, but they had taken up the name of that group to keep with the ideals of Edelgard. How deeply ironic, Byleth thought to herself, as she knew that while she did ally with them, Edelgard had no desire to keep the Agarthans on her side. 

The fighting made Byleth anxious. She knew it was a vain attempt as the coup was likely to fail, but she was thinking of Sylvain and how he had run off by himself. Sylvain was more than capable of handling himself, especially with Astarte. However, with everything going on in the monastery, there was no way of knowing that Sylvain’s safety was guaranteed. 

Currently Byleth was pacing back and forth, her hand resting on her growing stomach trying to calm herself down. She felt like a fool. She shouldn’t have let her mood swing take over her like that. And now she was facing the fact that she could lose Sylvain at any moment. She didn’t want that, she didn’t want to raise their child alone. She didn’t think she could ever handle it. 

“Your Majesty, maybe you should rest. Too much stress on you could be detrimental to you and the child.” Dedue spoke softly as he gently motioned her towards her throne. 

“I can’t, not without knowing where Sylvain is. I need to know if he’s okay.” Byleth stammered, biting her lip nervously. 

“Sylvain is a strong soldier,” Shamir spoke in her usual commanding voice, “He will be fine. What matters is making sure you are alright, Your Majesty. You need to rest.” 

Byleth could feel that familiar annoyance raise up, “I want to be able to help. You know I can.” 

“Byleth,” Annette spoke softly to her friend, grabbing her arm, “You really shouldn’t be fighting this, you’re important to us, and you need to relax. Wouldn’t you want your baby safe?” 

Byleth’s eyes softened, she could feel her resolve weakening. The more the question was asked the more she felt like she really was being selfish. She chose to become a mother, she actively tried to become one. However, the moment she did, she could feel some of her freedom waning because she had to not only think of herself, but how her actions would cause harm to her child. Sylvain was right, she was being entirely too selfish. It would be so self-centered for her to stick to her mercenary ways to defend others, because she would be in turn threatening the life of her baby. Byleth sighed, nodded, “Fine, I’ll rest on the throne. But if someone tries to charge at me, I’m not going to let them kill me.” Byleth said as she pointed to her Sword of the Creator, still sheathed on her hip. 

Sylvain fought through many of the men and women infiltrating Garreg Mach. It wasn’t easy, but this didn’t feel like the intensity of the war a year prior. He used his Lance of Ruin, trying to carve his way through the rebellious force. Claude was extremely helpful, using Failnaught to take out multiple targets at once. They raced to the Throne Room, hearing from Felix, who decided to join them in an attempt to make sure his own wife was okay. 

The fighting was starting to subside, with many of the United Kingdom of Fodlan forces taking down the last remaining soldiers and assassins from the failed coup. Sylvain stormed through the monastery racing to find his wife. When he finally made it to the throne room, he burst through the doors to be met with the blades at the ready of his allies, much to his relief. The breath that escaped his lips was shaky when he saw Byleth’s beautiful green eyes. 

“Byleth..” Sylvain said wistfully, so relieved to see her alive. 

Byleth’s eyes were watering, “Syl…” She said as she rushed into his arms. “I was so terrified...I thought I had lost you.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “You gotta do better than that to kill me, By.” 

It was at that moment that time started to slow down because from the corner of Sylvain’s eye he could see an assassin that was lurking in the shadows slip into the light and aim his bow and arrow at Byleth’s back. Sylvain acted as quickly as he could, grabbing onto Byleth tightly and swinging his body so he would take the fatal blow instead of her. He clenched his eyes shut, apologizing in Byleth’s ear. However this was not his end, as Dedue moved to protect the Royal Couple with his obnoxiously large shield. The arrow bounced off of the metal plate, with Annette and Felix taking down the assassin with a spell to knock him down, and Felix there to puncture through the man’s heart. 

“Dammit! Check the area, I don’t want to see anymore of these guys getting close to the Queen!” Catherine ordered everyone in the room. 

Byleth was shaking underneath Sylvain’s embrace. Sylvain was too, but he needed to reassure her to calm her down, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. No one is going to hurt us now.” 

Byleth looked up, tears streaming down her face, “You fool! You were going to sacrifice yourself!”

Sylvain eyes softened, “I’m sorry, Byleth. I wanted to make sure you and the baby were safe. Even if it meant me dying.”

Byleth sobbed into his chest, alarming Sylvain, “We won’t be okay without you. I need you, and our child needs their father. So stop pulling stupid stunts like that!”

Sylvain clutched her closer to him, feeling her abdomen between them, “I’m sorry, Byleth. I couldn’t let him get to you and the baby. I wouldn’t be okay with you both getting hurt either.” 

Sylvain looked at everyone in the room, finally setting his eyes on Shamir, “Hey, Shamir, is everything secured?” 

Shamir nodded, “There seems to be no sign of any of the enemy forces in the throne room, Catherine, Dedue, and I will position ourselves outside the door if you need...privacy.” 

Sylvain smiled, stroking Byleth’s hair down as she continued to sniffle against his chest, “Thank you, please allow my wife and I to talk for a second.” 

Shamir ordered every one out at once, with the people who were ordered to guard the door just outside. Sylvain could hear Byleth’s crying lessen as he pulled her face away from his chest, “Are you okay, By?”

Byleth brushed her tears away from her face, “I am, I’m sorry, I got so scared. I didn’t want the last memory of us to be you storming out because I was being ridiculous.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “No, Byleth, it’s my fault. I wasn’t taking you into consideration at all. I was trying to keep you and our child safe but all I did was make you feel so trapped. I didn’t mean to, but I did, and I’m really sorry about that.” 

Byleth protested, “But I really was being selfish too. I didn’t think about how my actions could hurt the baby. I didn’t realize how selfish I had become until you left earlier. I’ve been ruining everything.” 

Sylvain replied, “Byleth, I don’t blame you for wanting to have a bit of freedom. I mean, if I could, I would try to help you in whatever capacity to take some of the load off, but that’s not possible. I’m a guy, so the only thing I do is get you pregnant and that’s it. I don’t really help in any other way.”

Byleth snorted, “You must be blind to see what you do for me. Sure, you can’t carry our baby, but you help me feel more relaxed, and I was an idiot for not seeing the effort you put to make sure I’m okay.” 

Sylvain laughed, “Are we going to keep apologizing to each other like some kind of cycle?” 

Byleth giggled, “Apparently so, perhaps we should accept each other’s apology and move forward.”

Sylvain smiled warmly, “I’d like that, By.” 

**16th Day of The Red Wolf Moon**

Evening drew in, the monastery was still in tight lock up, as news of the attack quickly spread. If Byleth really craved her freedom before, she longed for it even more so now. If it wasn’t Sylvain taking her everywhere in the monastery, it was Dedue, Cyril, or Catherine. Shamir was busy weeding out every spy out of Garreg Mach, and it was not an easy process. Sylvain was more than happy with being Byleth’s main protector for the time being, but he wasn’t nearly as stifling this time. He made sure that whenever Byleth was feeling trapped he allowed her a bit of freedom outside, with him guarding nearby. 

But it seemed as though Shamir did her job and after an appointment with Manuela, Byleth and Sylvain felt a bit more at ease knowing that Garreg Mach was returning to normal. Byleth and him were now lounging out on the sofa in their bedchambers watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. Byleth snuggled closer to him, and got as close to him as she could, knowing that she was now becoming larger by the day. She started to make a noise of discomfort, making Sylvain a bit worried. 

“You alright, By?” He asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

Byleth stirred under him, “Mmmm, your daughter is really active tonight.” 

Sylvain smirked, placing a hand on Byleth’s tummy, feeling the small kicks underneath, “Hehe, so you admit that our baby is a girl?” 

Byleth hummed, “I’m only flattering you, my love.” She said as she sighed and shifted closer into Sylvain’s touch. 

Sylvain scoffed, “You can’t even admit I’m right. I just have a feeling, Byleth, it’s going to be a girl.” 

Byleth snorted, “As if feelings would give us an answer. I’m rather fine with either outcome.” She looked up at him with a tender gaze, “Why do you want a girl so bad?” 

Sylvain drew her closer, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips, “Because, I want a little girl who’s just like you. And also to spoil her beyond belief, I’d even have a tea party or two with her. Sounds like a lot of fun.” 

Byleth looked down a bit and frowned, “I hope she isn’t too much like me then…” 

Sylvain cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean, By? I love everything about you. What’s wrong with our daughter being that?” 

Byleth sighed, rubbing her stomach protectively, “Don’t you remember my father’s diary? And what Rhea said before she died? I wasn’t a normal child. I wasn’t even alive from the moment I was born. It wasn’t until my mother died giving me the Heart of the Progenitor God was I even given life. Even then, I couldn’t express my emotions, if at all. I never cried, I never laughed. What’s to say that won’t happen to her as well?”

Sylvain raised her face to look at him. She stared into his warm brown eyes that were filled with determination, “I don’t think that will happen, By. I really don't. Manuela says you and the baby are doing just fine, and I believe her.”

“Do you really?” Byleth asked Sylvain with a look of concern. 

Sylvain nodded, “I have to, if I didn’t I’d be an even more of a nervous wreck.” 

“What do you mean?” Byleth questioned. 

Sylvain trembled a bit, remembering the day that Dorothea gave birth to Lukas, “I...there’s another reason why I freak out over you. I didn’t realize it until Lukas’ birth.” 

“And that is?” Byleth questioned further. 

Sylvain's eyes reflected so much emotion, but Byleth couldn’t put a name to it, “You...you will eventually have to give birth as well.”

Byleth replied, “Well yes, I do have to. Or else how could you even tell if I was having a boy or a girl.” She joked a bit but she could tell Sylvain was not in a lighthearted mood. 

Sylvain grasped her cheeks gently, “You know what our mothers went through to bring both of us in the world. I don’t know how everything will go once you go into labor. I tell myself that you’re strong and so much different from our moms, but...it still has a grip on me, you know?”

Byleth stroked his face, a look of tenderness crossed her face, “I’m not going to die, I refuse to. The only thing I ask is that you never leave me alone in there. I need you by my side.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “As if I would ever leave you alone in there. I know some guys don’t like watching it, but I’m not like them. I want to be there every step of the way.” 

Byleth curled up into his arms as he softly embraced her, “We’re only four months away, we have time to prepare.”

Sylvain sighed deeply into her hair, snuggling up to her, “Yeah, I’m sure we do.”

Byleth felt slumber catch up to her as she whispered, “I love you, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain gave a small laugh, noticing her sleepy state, “I love you too, Byleth.” He watched her fall steadily asleep in his arms, looking ever so peaceful and content. Sylvain placed a hand on her stomach again, smiling once he felt the child underneath kick at his touch, “I love you too, Aurora....and if you’re actually a Lyam, sorry bud, I love you as well.” He rested his head on Byleth’s and he too eventually fell asleep, feeling his growing family’s warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to admit, I didn't feel like this was my best work, because I believe I'm a better fluff writer than angst, but it all ended well enough. In the next chapter, a class reunion of sorts and the Gautier family stops by


	10. A Moment of Peace (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Sylvain welcome back Sylvain's parents to Garreg Mach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fluff filler! This is a two parter and the next chapter I'm currently writing. We're getting close to the end with Byleth's pregnancy.

**21st of The Ethereal Moon, year 1187**

Byleth was taking up most of her Royal Duties in her bedchambers at her desk nowadays as her ever growing condition was starting to wear her down a bit. At almost thirty weeks into the pregnancy, Byleth was starting to track the movements of her child and that was harder to do when she was up and walking around too much around the monastery. She was also starting to get back pain and mild discomfort when the baby decided to make her internal organs their own punching bag, and sometimes they really did hurt. However, she was managing just fine, and with Sylvain taking up some of her meetings for her, she was happy to do some of her other duties in the spare time. 

She sighed as she signed her last letter of the day, resting her hand on the swell of her stomach. The baby was definitely active, hitting at least ten kicks per couple of hours, and that was the minimum. She smiled softly, she was happy that her baby was seemingly developing well. There wasn’t anyway to know for certain, but judging by what she heard from Manuela and her own observations, everything was going fine. 

She did look at her calendar with fondness though, it was almost a year since she and Sylvain had gotten married and the year seemed to have flown by so quickly. It was so strange, a year ago they decided to try to have a family and now they were about to have their child in the next couple or so months. Byleth knew that Sylvain was still worried about the labor and delivery, so she made it her own mission to make sure that they got the proper people to come in, as well as train the women that were going to stay with her during the labor, like Mercedes, Annette, Marianne, and Dorothea. 

Byleth had to admit though, she was just as frightened as Sylvain was about it all. Birthing a child was never easy, and she had nightmares thinking about how much pain Dorothea went through and how much she screamed. Ferdinand tried his best to calm her down but Dorothea only grew more upset as the labor persisted. She didn’t think of her mortality, rather Byleth was afraid of scaring Sylvain with how much pain she’d have to go through. She just hoped that whatever awaited her, it wouldn’t be that bad. 

“Byleth? Are you still here?” Sylvain’s voice broke her thoughts, peering around the corner of their door with a small smile. 

“Hmm? Yes, sorry, I got a bit caught up doing some paperwork and writing letters to our friends.” Byleth said as she watched Sylvain approach her and give her a kiss on the lips. 

“Oh? Any news I should hear about them?” Sylvain said with a smirk, gently stroking Byleth’s abdomen.

“Well it seems that Hilda and Caspar are engaged to be married, as well as Marianne and Ignatz, and even though we couldn’t attend, Ingrid and Ashe’s wedding ended up being larger than they thought. Their people couldn’t be more happy for them.” Byleth said with a happy tone.

Sylvain chuckled, “It seems that all of our friends are starting to get hitched now, next thing you know they’ll start having their own families.” 

Byleth giggled suspiciously, “Yes, about that..”

Sylvain raised a brow looking at his wife with a playful glance, “By, what have you heard?”

Byleth gave her own playful grin before turning away, “Oh nothing, just something a little songbird told me.” 

Sylvain smiled, “A songbird, eh? What do you mean by that?” 

Byleth snickered, “Annette told me a little secret, but I probably shouldn’t tell you.” 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around his wife’s shoulders, “Aw c’mon, By, can’t you just tell me a little bit? Just enough to satisfy me?” 

Byleth smiled placing a hand on his arm, “Well I’ll have you know, she’s been having some strange symptoms lately. Symptoms that are like, I don’t know, mine were a few months ago.” 

Sylvain gasped, looking at Byleth with a goofy grin, “No way! Is she…?”

Byleth nodded, “She just took a test a couple of hours ago. She’s trying to figure out a way to tell Felix. I suggested a song for him.” 

Sylvain laughed hard and loud, “Oh man! I didn’t know that Felix had it in him! That’s amazing!” 

Byleth gave her husband a warning glare, “Do keep your voice down, Syl, she hasn’t told him she’s pregnant yet. Allow her to have that moment with him.” 

Sylvain was still chuckling, “I know, I know, Byleth. I’m just happy for him. To think, his kid and mine will be growing up together. My little girl and his...well whatever it will be. It will be great to see them interact.” 

Byleth smirked, “Especially if we have a girl. What if he has a boy, Syl? I’m not going to say that she would like him or boys in general, but…”

Sylvain winced, “Why do you always bring up the idea of my daughter dating? It’s torture to even think about!”

Byleth giggled, “It’s just funny! You were the kind of boy that you would warn her about, I find this deeply ironic.”

Sylvain groaned, “C’mon By, I don’t want to even imagine what it will be like seeing her with anyone! And since when did you decide that we were having a girl? I thought you were trying to be open to a boy as well.” 

Byleth sighed, “I’m for both, Sylvain, I just use feminine pronouns around you to make you happy.” 

Sylvain looked at her with a loving gaze, “Well you don’t have to for my sake. I’d be more than happy if we had a boy too. And if Felix had a girl, and I had a boy? Hehe that would make for some comedy, I’ll have to give him some pointers.” 

Byleth scolded him, “Sylvain! You will not be teaching our son how to skirt chase!” She stood up from her chair and grabbed a pillow from the bed to throw at Sylvain.

“Babe? Darling?! Don’t please! I’m just joking! I swear!” Sylvain said as she struck him with the feather pillow. 

“I mean it, Gautier! I don’t want to hear from some of our friends and peers that our son was philandering about like his father once did.” Byleth said with a menacing glare. 

“Dearest, I would never teach my son to skirt chase...just how to flirt with a girl and get a few dates.” Sylvain said sheepishly. 

Byleth narrowed her eyes on him, “That doesn’t reassure me.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “By, I won’t allow my son to be a constant heartbreaker, believe me.” 

Byleth was still staring him down, “If I hear about that, I will find you and punish you.” 

Sylvain winked, a suggestive look reflected in his eyes, “What kind of punishment?”

Byleth huffed a sigh, “Not like that, Sylvain!” Turning away from him and crossing her arms. 

Sylvain chuckled, wrapping his arms around Byleth’s waist and resting his hands on her abdomen, “Byleth, I’m just joking. Can you forgive me, my lovely, gorgeous, and merciful wife?” 

Byleth hummed, “Hmmm perhaps, as long as you have time to get me some more sweet rolls.” 

Sylvain laughed, “Is that what you’re craving? I thought you were supposed to have stranger ones than that.” 

Byleth leaned back into Sylvain’s embrace, “Would you rather I did?” 

Sylvain snuggled his head closer to hers, “Nah, I have enough to worry about with you.” He rubbed her stomach affectionately, “Any movement today?” 

Byleth snorted placing her hand on Sylvain’s and moving it towards the last place their child had moved, “She’s been moving all day, she’s entirely too active for my liking.” 

Sylvain grinned when he felt the small kick on his palm, “Does it hurt you? I can’t imagine what this is all like.” 

Byleth sighs, “It’s...strange, it doesn’t usually hurt, but sometimes she gets into my ribcage and likes to practice her combat on my organs.” 

Sylvain swung about and knelt on the ground kissing her stomach and speaking to it, “Hey, don’t be so mean to your mommy. She’s trying very hard to make sure you’re doing okay.” 

Byleth ruffled Sylvain’s hair, “You’re so silly, it’s not like she can fully understand you.” 

Sylvain smiled widely, giving one more kiss to her bump and standing up once again and kissing his wife passionately on the lips, letting his hands move to caress her in a suggestive way. She knew what he was trying to do, but with each passing week, she felt more and more self-conscious about her outward appearance. She had always sported a toned and lithe body, with the exception of her breasts being so large for her frame, but now things were different. Without her usual training regiment, she had grown a bit softer in places and that made her feel not as attractive, especially with an ever growing belly bump.

Byleth moaned into his kiss, breaking away from him, “Syl...I’m as big as Astarte, I’m not sure if this is what you want.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “You’re still Byleth to me. And besides, you’re not fat, you’re pregnant. There’s a difference.” He said as he lowered his lips to Byleth’s neck and started to suckle on her sensitive skin there. 

Byleth started to pant, her arousal growing as he started to please her, “Syl...are you sure you really think that?”

Sylvain hummed, “Mhmm, still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And one that is carrying my child. I can’t feel more blessed. So stop acting like I shouldn’t love you.”

Byleth sighed sweetly, “Alright then, Sylvain. Just be gentle, my love.” 

Sylvain chuckled darkly, “Always, By.” He carried her over to their marital bed and spent the next few hours alone in each other’s arms. 

After they both cleaned up, they decided to prepare themselves for dinner later in the afternoon with their closest friends around the monastery. They were both sure that they would hear the news from Annette and Felix when they came by, likely in confidence rather than an actual announcement. Byleth was happy for them, but it was like Sylvain said, it was so strange seeing everyone getting married and having families of their own. However, she was glad that they were all happy in their own special ways. 

“Uh, By? Am I tying this right?” Sylvain asked as he was fastening her gown. He still wasn’t used to her new outfits. 

Byleth nodded, peering at her back at the lacing that Sylvain did, “Yeah, you’ve got it. And thanks for helping by the way, I can barely dress myself nowadays.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “It’s no problem, I like being able to take care of you for once.” 

Byleth gave him a look, “You always take care of me nowadays.” 

Sylvain looked at her concerned, “Is that...am I making you feel trapped again?” 

Byleth shook her head, “No, not anymore. I’m just unable to do the things I want to do now. I miss training and actually swinging a sword. I miss our late night rides on Astarte. I miss a lot of things.”

Sylvain gave a sympathetic kiss to her cheek, “Well, you’re almost done. How many weeks have you got now?” 

Byleth replied, “I have about 10 weeks left. Give or take depending on whether this one wants to come early or later.” 

Sylvain smiled hugging her close, “That’s not too long, see?” 

Byleth sighed happily, “Yeah, it’s not, I can’t wait to meet them.”

Sylvain released her, giving her a quick peck on the lips, “Me neither, but I do have some news for you.” 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “Oh? What kind of news?”

Sylvain gave a welcoming grin, “My parents are coming by Garreg Mach. My mom has finally felt well enough to travel down, and she’s been sending me letters nonstop since finding out you were pregnant. They’re kind of annoying.” 

Byleth gave a small laugh, “I don’t mind, her advice has been helping me a bit.” 

Sylvain exasperated, “Yeah but if you thought I was overprotective, I think you’ll be in a bit of a surprise when my mom sees you. She will definitely be following around everywhere.” 

Byleth looked at him quizzically, “What about your father? How has he reacted?” 

Sylvain replied with a somber expression, “Oh he gave his congratulations, but not much else. I think he has some pretty bad memories considering…” 

Byleth looked down, “Oh, I see…” 

Sylvain ruffled Byleth’s hair, much to her annoyance, “Don’t worry about it, By. I’m sure he’s just as excited.” 

Byleth responded, “Do you know when they will show up? I already have the reunion planned for the 23rd.” 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Ummmm…” 

“Sylvain? What are you implying?” Byleth asked. 

“They’re also coming on the 23rd.” Sylvain said sheepishly. 

“Sylvain! I needed to know that, what if we don’t have enough beds?” Byleth said as she stressed over the preparations. 

Sylvain placed his hands on her shoulders, “By, it’s fine, I’m sure Seteth can come up with something.” 

“Okay fine, I’ll let him handle it,” Byleth grimaced, feeling her child kick her unexpectedly, “Goddess, you are the most active child I’ve ever witnessed.” She said to her stomach, much to Sylvain’s amusement.

“Hopefully she’s not too active, I don’t think we would ever get a night’s rest, huh?” Sylvain said as he placed a hand on her abdomen in a vain attempt to get the baby lingering underneath to calm down. 

Byleth snorted, “If you honestly believe that we will ever get the chance to sleep well once the baby is born, I have some bad news for you.”

Sylvain let out a bark of laughter, “Well, I knew we had to make some sacrifices along the way.”

Byleth smiled up at him, he looked so happy and so content, “Do you really think we can do this? Become parents?” 

Sylvain looked at Byleth with a smirk, “Sure I do, and if I said no I think it’s a bit late for second guessing.” He chuckled at the last comment, his face reflecting a happy and anxious expression.

Byleth replied, “Yeah, I know. But sometimes I worry about it all.” 

Sylvain reached out to touch Byleth’s face, “You’ll be fine, Byleth. I know no matter what happens, you will be a great mom.” 

Byleth leaned into his touch, “And judging by how good you were with Lukas, you will be a good dad, too.” 

Sylvain kissed her on the lips sweetly, pulling her as close to him as he could, “Thanks, By. I mean it.” 

Byleth rubbed Sylvain’s back soothingly, “You know, I bet the rest of the dinner party is waiting for us.” 

Sylvain squeezed her affectionately, “I know, but I want to have a bit of a moment with you. Can I?” 

Byleth hummed, “Hmmm I suppose you can.” She could feel his chuckle vibrate her body as they held each other a moment longer.

**23rd of Ethereal Moon, year 1187**

The whole monastery was a buzz of excitement and joy as Garreg Mach welcomed back the former fighters under the Golden Deer House, transfers included. So many of them came back with good news and happy words to the Royal Couple. Some of the best news came from Lindhardt who was making significant progress to save Lysithea from her grim fate, the engagements of Marianne and Ignatz, and Bernadetta and Raphael. Byleth even got to finally celebrate the marriage between Ingrid and Ashe, who were thankful and quite shy to discuss it more. Leonie and Lorenz were now openly acknowledging their relationship, seeing that Lorenz’s father now no longer had no control of his life. 

However, as their former friends entered the monastery, Byleth and Sylvain took note of a large carriage carrying the Crest of Gautier on it’s side. It was followed by an envoy of Gautier Knights that hooted and hollered at the sight of their Prince and Margrave. Byleth and Sylvain approached their guests as they exited their carriage with bright and welcoming smiles. Florianne instantly raced over to her son, hugging him close to her with Sylvestre trailing behind. 

“Hey, mom,” Sylvain said as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

“Sylvain, it’s been too long my dear son.” Florianne said with a big smile on her face. She turned towards Byleth gasping and beaming towards her daughter-in-law, “Well aren’t you just glowing!” She released Sylvain and traveled over to Byleth, hugging her gently, “You look so beautiful, dear. Are you feeling alright? You know, I’ll be able to help you out with whatever you need, just say the word.” Florianne rambled as she doted on Byleth.

Byleth giggled, “That’s not necessary, Florianne, I wouldn’t want to strain you.” 

Florianne placed her hands on her hips, giving a playful frown, “Byleth, I don’t mind, I'll do anything I can do to help you and my grandchild.” 

Sylvain shrugged, “I suggest taking it up with her, By. She won’t be able to contain herself.” Byleth sighed as she was tugged away by Florianne, who treated her even more carefully than he ever did. She gave a pleading gaze back at Sylvain, but he shook his head, teasing her a bit. Byleth groaned as she listened in to Florianne, following her lead back to the Entrance Hall. Sylvain laughed, seeing his wife completely at the mercy of his own mother. 

Sylvestre clapped his son’s back, startling Sylvain a bit “I see Byleth is doing much better than when you rushed back to go find her. I suspected she might have been pregnant, after you had told me about your troubles but I didn’t want to give your hopes up.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I didn’t even see it coming, really. I was so scared she was seriously ill. I never even thought that I had just knocked her up and left.” 

Sylvestre chuckled, motioning his son to lead him into the monastery, “Quite a crass way of saying it. However, I am glad for both of you. It will be interesting to see what kind of child you bring into the world.” 

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, “Oh? In what way?”

Sylvestre smirked at his son, “There was something that even my own father said to me. ‘The mistakes you make as a child, come back to haunt you when you become a parent’.” 

“You’re saying I’m going to have a son that follows in my footsteps?” Sylvain said cheekily. 

Sylvestre shrugged, “I mean, when I was young, I did flirt and flit from one lady to the next like you did, just with less hatred. I liked it because I thought it was fun.” 

Sylvain looked at his father incredulously, “You? Flirt? I can’t even picture that now.” 

Sylvestre laughed heartily, “Yes, I know. You only saw me as a stern man. But back then, I was not only good, I was really good. It annoyed Jeralt to no end.”

Sylvain raised a brow at the mention of his deceased father-in-law, “Jeralt? What did he say to you?”

Sylvestre snickered, reminiscing “Say? No, he beat me into a pulp once when I flirted with Sitri. I don’t remember much about it, but I do know that he received quite the tongue lashing from her once it was done. Not that it really mattered, Sitri never understood that I was flirting with her.”

Sylvain smiled brightly, “You’re telling me that you, my dad, chatted up Byleth’s mom?” 

Sylvestre shrugged, “She was rather beautiful. Otherworldly, really. However, she only had eyes for Jeralt.” He sighed looking rather remorsefully to his son, “When I was arranged to marry your mother, we were barely friends and I acted out and lashed out in the worst ways. I hurt her feelings so much, and I didn’t realize it until we were wed. I had to really climb myself out of that hole. And when we found out we had more stuff in common than I imagined, I found myself falling for her. But now all that’s left of our friends is dust. They can’t even share in the joy that is this new world you and Byleth have created. Not Lambert. Not Rodrigue. Not even Jeralt or Sitri.” 

Sylvain’s eyes softened, he couldn’t imagine what his father was feeling, “I...I’m sorry dad. I didn’t mean to..”

Sylvestre grinned raising a hand to stop Sylvain, “It’s alright Sylvain, I didn’t mean to fall into despair for a moment. I am very proud of you though, I know you will do fine as a parent to your child. Hopefully without making the same mistakes I did.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’ll try to do my best. Just don’t bring the conversation down.” 

Sylvestre chuckled, “Alright then, well I can try to lighten the mood a bit. How are you and Byleth doing? You know, handling the pregnancy.” 

Sylvain smiled, “We’ve been mostly fine. We had a bit of a spat when it came to overprotectiveness last month, but I think we finally got over that. Now I think we’re just preparing at this point, she’s in the last stage of her pregnancy and all we can do is sit and wait for a couple of months.” 

Sylvestre gave his son a look, “And you? How are you feeling?” 

Sylvain let out a breath, “Oh everything I think. I’m happy and excited, I want to meet our little prince or princess badly. However, I’m nervous and scared as hell. Labor and delivery is...well, it’s not something that I have a good example of looking at.” 

Sylvestre nodded, “I understand, as only a father can. It’s quite nerve wracking waiting for the pain and anguish to be over, but I’m sure Byleth will do fine. She’s an awfully strong young woman.” 

Sylvain looked a bit unconvinced, “I don’t know, there can always be something that happens in the delivery room.”

Sylvestre hummed, “Hmmm, yes. I know. But son, I do believe you’re just being a little too paranoid, if I’m judging this correctly, and the last thing you need to do is make her feel that. Understand your fear, and hers as well, but don’t let that overtake you both. I know it’s a scary thing, especially the first time.”

Sylvain turned to his dad with a serious expression, “What do I need to do when I’m in there? I honestly have no idea.”

Sylvestre placed a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder, “I wish I could tell you. Florianne’s condition required too many healers, midwives, and doctors in the room for me to go in. However, I know that you should just try your best to support Byleth, she’s probably more scared than you are.” 

Sylvain chortled, “Weren’t we supposed to have a fun conversation?” 

Sylvestre replied, “You seemed stressed, I was only trying to settle you down.” 

Sylvain looked at him skeptically, “Yeahhhhh, you’re not doing so hot on that, dad.”

Sylvestre snorted, “Well I tried at least.”

Sylvain gave a small grin, wrapping his arm around his father’s shoulders, “What about you then, grandpa? How do you feel?” 

Sylvestre shook his head, “Haha, I am quite excited to see what your child will be like. However, I do think it will be impossible for your mother to ever leave once they’re born.” 

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? I can’t imagine what she will be like once the baby’s out, I’m sure mom will spoil her even more than me.”

Sylvestre smiled, “Already thinking it’s a girl, huh?”

Sylvain sighed happily, “Yeah, a girl just like her mother. It’s probably best if I didn’t produce too many sons.” 

Sylvestre gave a hearty laugh, “Yes, certainly, too many Sons of Gautier would be a bad thing indeed. But just so you know, you may have a bit of a problem dealing with young men and women going after your daughter. Goddess knows I’m not sure how I would’ve reacted if your mother and I did.” 

Sylvain snickered, “You’d be a lot worse than me I think.” 

Sylvestre smiled, “Well we should probably catch up with your mother and Byleth. Shall we?” 

Sylvain nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure Byleth needs rescuing.” 

Sylvestre chuckled, “I’m sure she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper fluffy and with splash of some new parent jitters, my fave! There will be more soon, don't worry.


	11. A Moment of Peace (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sylvain's Parents Visit plus a class reunion that's really something else...

**23rd Day of The Ethereal Moon, year 1187**

While Sylvain was chatting with his father, Florianne made it her sworn duty to accompany her daughter-in-law wherever she went. She held onto Byleth’s arm as they strolled through the grounds of Garreg Mach, taking on a companionable silence. She didn’t think the moment would come that Sylvain would become a father, but ever since she had found out about his fondness for his professor and now Queen, she couldn’t help but hope for her son to find happiness in her. However, it didn’t dawn on Florianne that Byleth was the daughter of Jeralt and Sitri until after she had met her at the Estate for the first time. She was nearly the spitting image of her mother, with her hair and eyes being more blue than green. Byleth was also not nearly as sickly as her mother. She was strong, confident, and very intelligent. But much like Sitri, her emotional range was quite restricted. She always wondered why that was the case but she never really got an answer. 

Once she realized that, Florianne wanted to make it a point to really understand Byleth and get to know her, mainly as a personal vow she wanted to make to her friend that she had known so long ago. She wanted to protect Byleth, but when she went missing for five years and broke Sylvain’s heart in the process, she felt as though she had failed as both a mother and a friend. She wanted both Sylvain and Byleth to be happy. She had already failed as a mother to Miklan, she would not fall apart here as Byleth’s mother-in-law. Especially with the hope of a new life in her grandchild that would be here in the coming months. 

“Are you alright, Florianne? You’ve grown strangely quiet.” Byleth asked her mother-in-law, a look of concern gracing her face. 

“Hmmm? No, dear, I was just reminiscing a little. Thinking about your mother among other things.” Florianne answered with a weak smile. 

“...Did she ever talk about me? At all? My father used to state that she was happiest when she was pregnant with me.” Byleth said as she subconsciously stroked her own distended stomach. 

Florianne smiled sweetly, “Sitri sent me a letter as soon as she found out that she was pregnant with you. I was happy for her, and I could tell that she was too. However…” 

“However?” Byleth questioned. 

“She was like me, she was so prone to illness and injury. I worried for her constantly. I wanted to be there for her when the baby, when you, were born, but I was too weak myself. By the time I had heard she had died, I was in the early stages of pregnancy with Sylvain so I couldn’t even go down to see her, one last time.” Florianne said with a somber tone. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up some terrible thoughts.” Byleth apologized. 

Florianne shook her head, “Oh don’t worry about me, I’d rather you be safe and happy. So, my dear how have you been feeling?” 

Byleth chuckled, “I feel...large and a little bit more than useless, but I’m glad I’m nearing the end,” Byleth twinged a little feeling her child move about inside her, “And, while I’m happy that I know they’re doing okay, it would be nice for this little one to not treat my organs like a training ground.”

Florianne giggled, “Oh? Lots of movement, huh? Do you mind if I feel?” 

Byleth nodded, placing Florianne’s hand on her tummy, “I don’t mind, she usually likes to put on a show.” Florianne waited a moment as her hand was held against Byleth, until she felt the slight kick to her fingertips, much to her delight, “See? She’s very active.”

Florianne smiled, “‘She’ huh? You think you’re having a daughter?” 

Byleth replied with a roll of her eyes, “No, I’m just so used to speaking to Sylvain about it that now I’ve grown accustomed to me saying it’s a girl. If you don’t know already, Sylvain is quite adamant that we are having a princess, rather than a prince.” 

Florianne shook her head, sighing deeply, “He shouldn’t be so stubborn, it’s likely to go either way. I hope if it is a boy, he won’t be too upset.” 

Byleth rubbed her stomach affectionately, “I’m sure no matter who they may be, Sylvain will love them all the same.” 

Florianne gave her a relieved look in her eyes, “I’m happy to hear that. I think either outcome will be fine. I had two sons, so it would be something if you had a girl. I’ve always wanted a daughter, but a granddaughter is certainly welcomed.” 

Byleth giggled, “Any tips on having sons? I feel like I get too many tips on daughters once I tell people that Sylvain is dead set on having a girl.” 

Florianne let out an exasperated sigh, “They are a handful, but when it came to Sylvain especially he just wanted a friend to rely on. He was lucky to have a lot of noble children born around the same time as he. Boys are usually pretty easy to take care of, they’re fun and adventurous but they are sweet. At least when they are children…” Florianne trailed off a saddened look crossed her face. Byleth knew that it was best not to bring up Miklan in front of her. Sylvain told her that it was an extremely sore spot for her. But she could tell that Florianne still had some semblance of sympathy for the person she once called a son, a man that was so deeply troubled that it became his end. 

Byleth looked upon Florianne, a worried expression donned on her, “Florianne, if I may ask, what was labor like for you? Sylvain has been freaking himself about it lately, and I’ve only witnessed the birth of Duchess Aegir’s son. I would like some insight and some advice, if you don’t mind.” 

Florianne stared at Byleth for a bit before answering, “I wouldn’t say with either Miklan or Sylvain did I have a normal or standard birth. I was barely even functional throughout the entire process. Sylvestre wasn’t even allowed in the birthing chamber, there were just too many people assisting me. I was in excruciating pain, and it lasted for hours. However, it’s so strange for many to hear, but after the pain is over and you’re holding that baby in your arms, it’s like all of that misery goes away and you forget about it all.” 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “You almost make it sound peaceful.”

Florianne nodded, “Sure, once the ordeal and labor is done. However, the labor is the worst part and it really takes every bit of strength out of you. I was never on the field much during my Officer Academy days, but whenever I was hurt or injured, it didn’t even come close to giving birth to any of my sons.”

“That’s...less reassuring than I’d hoped.” Byleth mumbled, wrapping her hands around her abdomen. 

Florianne placed a supportive hand on Byleth’s shoulder, “Worrying about it will only make it worse, best not to think about that now.” Florianne gasped, as a thought crossed her mind, “Perhaps I could come back in a few weeks from now? Help you prepare for the baby? I wouldn’t mind.” 

Byleth looked at her a little hesitantly, “You don’t have to do that mother-”

“Nonsense! I’ll just have to make sure I take some herbal medication and help stimulate my immune system just in case I get ill beforehand.” Florianne prattled on going through the many ways she would help both of them, much to Byleth’s dismay. Though she was happy that Sylvain’s mother was very supportive of them both. As she listened to Florianne speak, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and equally familiar lips kissing her cheek. 

“Mom’s all in a stupor, huh?” Sylvain asked in Byleth’s ear. 

Byleth giggled, looking up to see her husband’s cheerful gaze, “Oh yes, she’s telling me that she wants to travel back to Garreg Mach before the baby arrives to help us.” 

Sylvain sighed, looking towards his mother with an annoyed expression, “Mom, do you really think that’s necessary? You know how sick you get whenever you travel long distances.” 

Florianne huffed, “Well I certainly wouldn’t enjoy being back at Gautier Estate hearing about my grandchild’s birth via a letter. I want to be here when they’re born.” 

Sylvestre appeared behind his wife looking down with the same look Sylvain was giving her, “Flor...you know it will be difficult for you.” 

“Sylvie!” Sylvain snorted at his mother calling his father by that embarrassing nickname, earning a glare from Byleth, “I don’t care, I want to be here!” 

Sylvestre sighed deeply, “Okay, but you have to promise to take extra precautions, a staff of healers, and doctors with you.” 

Florianne crossed her arms and pouted like a small child, “Fine, I will agree to those terms.”

Sylvestre grinned wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders, “Good, no need in rushing off when you need sufficient rest.” 

Byleth watched the pair with fondness. It seemed that they were doing good for themselves. And as she looked up at Sylvain she saw he noticed it too. “They seem to be a lot more...stress free.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Yeah, after dad finally abdicated in favor of me, he’s been trying to relax and enjoy the rest of his years with my mom. It’s really brought out a better side of him.”

Byleth snuggled closer to Sylvain, “That’s good to hear.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow at Byleth, “Did I come to your rescue quick enough?” 

Byleth snickered, “You came at just the right time.” 

Sylvain cuddled closer to her, “Good, I’m glad.”

Byleth looked to her in-laws with a welcoming gaze, eager to bring them back inside, “Hey, if you two don’t mind, we should be heading into the Reception Hall. All of the classmates have decided to come by for a little reunion.” 

Sylvestre smiled appreciatively, “Alright then, if you need us, we shall be walking the grounds for a bit. Crowds and Florianne really don’t mix well.” 

As Sylvain and Byleth walked into the Reception Hall they were greeted by all of their former students, or rather Byleth’s former students and Sylvain’s classmates. It was always strange to remember that Byleth was once their teacher when she was practically the same age as them. But it didn’t matter, she was just happy to see everyone content and discussing things with each other. Sylvain and Byleth were overwhelmed by the congratulatory comments to them, even as the others had engagements and weddings of their own to celebrate, but to know that everyone was as happy as they were made them elated. 

The ladies of the party pulled Byleth aside and sat her down over by a large table filled with presents. She wasn’t sure what this was about, maybe for Sylvain and hers anniversary, but she was quickly shut down as the boys joined in with Sylvain sitting next to her. 

“Um guys, what’s this about?” Byleth asked looking back at the pile of gifts behind her.

Hilda giggled loudly, with Caspar snickering at her side, “What else, Professor? It’s a baby shower! I planned it with Mercedes, mostly by letter.” 

Byleth looked at Hilda skeptically, “You planned something? Actually put effort into something?” 

Hilda frowned, “Hey! I can plan things from time to time, I just let Mercedes handle the stuff here on her own time.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Yes, like how you ‘planned’ for me to take back those library books that you had sitting in your room for weeks.” 

Hilda turned to Sylvain with a playful grin, “And you were so nice to do so for me.” 

Sylvain groaned, with Byleth laughing at him remembering the tongue lashing he got from the librarian, “Well I should’ve seen it coming.” He looked back reaching for one of the gifts, “So, why don’t we get started. Whose gift is this?” 

Bernadetta’s voice raised as she smiled brightly, “Oh! That’s mine! Raphael made a separate gift so-”

“Yeah! Mine is a lot bigger. I'll have to get it out in a sec.” Raphael said as he picked Bernadetta up so she could see Byleth and Sylvain open the package. 

Byleth smiled, as she unwrapped the gift and revealed a menagerie of knitted stuffed animals and one Venus Fly trap, “Oh, are these toys?” 

Bernadetta nodded enthusiastically, “I made a hedgehog, a cat, a bee, and a baby wyvern that looks like Sylvain’s.” 

Sylvain picked up the stuffed version of Astarte and laughed, “Looks just like her, to be fair.” he said as he played with it animatedly.

Byleth plucked the toy out of Sylvain’s hand and put it back into the box it came in, “We should move on to the next one, hm?” 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Right, of course.” Sylvain grabbed another box. It went like this for a while. Raphael brought out a rocking chair he made with wood and embroidered cushions made by Bernadetta. Marianne and Ignatz had gifted the couple several paintings of their individual achievements to hang in the nursery. Leonie and Lorenz had separate gifts of course, with Leonie giving them a handguide she made on hunting. Lorenz gave a multitude of handkerchiefs, for cleaning up the messes the little one would leave behind. Caspar and Hilda gifted the pair plenty of small accessories for a boy or a girl, stating that if it wasn’t one of the genders, at least they’d have plenty for the next one. Lindhardt and Lysithea gave them a ‘My First Spell Book’, saying that it was never too early for them to learn any type of magic. Ashe and Ingrid’s gift was a collection of stories of the heroes and knights of Faerghus, including the newest publication on the Phoenix of Faerghus, much to Sylvain’s embarrassment. Flayn and Cyril gave a little baby mobile they both created, with wooden fishes dangling from it. Seteth gave them a storybook he wrote. Catherine and Shamir gave them practice daggers for the little bundle of joy, in which Sylvain and Byleth slyly stowed them away, not eager for their baby to play with that quite yet. Manuela and Hanneman’s present was a couple of quilted baby blankets, made by Manuela. Dedue and Mercedes made a cookbook for the couple with tons of sweets in them. All of the gifts were appreciated and they had only a few left. 

“Alright, down to the final presents, whose gift is this from?” Sylvain said with a bright smile, shaking the small box. 

“Oh, that’s from Felix and I!” Annette exclaimed as she hooked her arm around Felix, who was looking a lot more nervous these days.

Byleth was given the box by Sylvain, as she carefully untied it the ribbon she opened it to reveal a small necklace with the Crests of both Sylvain and Byleth, “Oh this is lovely, not what I expected from Felix though.” She spoke looking at Felix with a suspicious eye. 

“I’m waiting to see what the brat will pick up as a weapon, then I’ll give them the gift they deserve.” Felix grumbled, but Byleth could tell he was trying to be as sweet as possible. 

“What’s next?” Byleth said to Sylvain as he grabbed a larger box that was quite heavy from the back.

Sylvain grunted picking it up, “Well it seems to be really heavy, and ridiculous.” 

Dorothea perked up, holding her son Lukas in her arms as he cooed softly, “Oh that’s from Ferdie, Lukas, and I. We kind of went all out.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Sylvain managed out as he placed the gift on the floor for Byleth to unwrap. As she did, she was surprised to find a lot of baby clothes, cloth diapers, and one wooden rocking horse that was ornately designed. 

“Wow, you two went a bit into overdrive huh?” Byleth said as she looked at everything with a surprised glance. 

“Oh, is it too much?” Ferdinand said with a worried tone, “I was just making sure that whatever challenges you two had, you had enough clothes and diapers for the next coming months. I believe that it is imperative to be prepared for anything. I have had to learn that the hard way.” Ferdinand grimaced, earning a sympathetic rub from his wife and a gurgly laugh from his son. 

“Oh no, it’s fine, I don’t mind being more than prepared.” Byleth smiled, “Though the rocking horse was something I wasn’t expecting.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Dorothea chuckled, bouncing her son in her arms, “Ferdie insisted on that one, saying that ‘a true noble needs to learn horseback riding at a young age’.” 

“I believe that it is a skill that every noble, including a royal child, should learn.” Ferdinand quipped.

Sylvain gave a hearty grin, “Don’t worry, I was planning on teaching them anyways.” 

Claude snickered in the background, grasping Petra’s waist and pulling her close to him, “Oh boy, then you’re going to love my gift then.” 

Byleth looked back but didn’t see anything on the table or underneath it, “Um where is your gift Claude?” 

Claude smirked, “Let’s just say, the present is right now in the process of being made.” 

Sylvain looked at him suspiciously, “Um, what the hell do you mean by that?” 

Petra smiled, “I have belief that Claude is...expecting Fajr to be having a babe of her own.” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “Fajr? But isn’t that…?” 

Claude nodded enthusiastically, “Yep, my wyvern. I gotta carry on the new tradition of making House Gautier a family of notable wyvern riders, since the little girl or guy you’ve got on the way has a dad that’s so good at it.” 

Sylvain’s eyes went wide, and his heart hammered in a panic frenzy, “Claude!” 

Claude raised his hands in a defensive state, “Please, my friend, a baby wyvern takes a long time to mature. Fajr and I met when I was around eight or nine, and she wasn’t large enough to ride. Having a wyvern like her at a young age is a good thing, so they can bond and attach to their rider faster than even you did. So I guess in that respect, it will be a while before I can show that gift.” 

“We are sorry if we have made you feel fright.” Petra responded, trying to defuse the situation. 

Sylvain let out a breath, “No...no it’s okay, I’m sorry. Just thought Claude was crazy enough to bring a full grown wyvern to a baby shower.”

Claude laughed, “I’m not that insane!” 

Byleth snorted, reaching out to grab Sylvain’s hand, “Could’ve fooled me.” 

“Well then, I believe that was all of the gifts we had to share. I’m sure that no matter what comes for you both, you guys are going to be great parents.” Claude said brightly, he raised a glass of champagne in the air along with all of the others, with an exception to Annette and Byleth, “To Teach and Sylvain, may they enjoy the next few weeks of peaceful slumber, because they aren’t going to have much sleep once their little bundle has come into the world. Cheers to them!” 

“Cheers!” Everyone said at once, drinking their beverages and loudly cheering for the Royal Couple. It started to settle down a bit, as the evening really turned into a small and quiet party. The girls were all clamoured around Byleth, asking to feel the little baby bump with enthusiasm. Byleth indulged them as they were shocked at how much the baby reacted to their touch. Sylvain looked on with appreciation and elation, he was happy that Byleth was sharing this small moment with her former students that she had missed so much. And now they were sharing a moment with her that she’d be grateful for. 

As he observed her from afar, Sylvain noticed Felix slipping away from the party, his tense posture made Sylvain sigh. He had known that Felix really wasn’t handling the pressure of the news about him being a dad well yet, but it had been a couple of days, surely he had come to terms with it by now. Sylvain followed him outside seeing Felix resting on a bench near the empty Officer’s Academy. He carefully approached the young man, patting him on the shoulder. 

“You doing okay? You kinda dipped out faster than usual.” Sylvain asked tentatively, sitting to his best friend as he waited for a response.

Felix was silent for a moment before he said anything, “....how do I do it?”

“Hmm?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow at Felix. 

“Being a father, how?” Felix asked, “My own father...he’s dead, just like Glenn. I don’t know where to look.”

Sylvain laughed a bit, “If you’re asking me how you should act, I’m sorry Felix. I don’t know how to be a dad either. Byleth may be getting closer to her due date, but that doesn’t mean I’m more experienced than you. You should probably ask Ferdinand for advice, I’m sure he’d give it plus more.” 

Felix scoffed dismissively, “As if I’d want to listen to that fool.”

Sylvain smirked, “So you are asking me for advice?” 

Felix shook his head, “There’s no one else here.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I still don’t know, Felix. My child isn’t even born yet. I can always imagine what it will be like, how I think I will act when they make me happy, scared, or angry. But until I hold my child in my arms, I don’t know what kind of advice I could give. If I could, I would just tell you that you should probably support Annette through it all, she’s likely to be just as nervous.”

Felix placed his face in his hands, “What if I just disappoint her?”

Sylvain chuckled, “If she hasn’t been disappointed by you since marrying you, then she will be fine. And besides, I think she’ll help you be a little bit more softer when it comes to your kid,” Sylvain looked up to the stars above, “You think our kids will be like us?” 

Felix snorted, “You mean will your kid will end up as incorrigible as you?”

Sylvain gave Felix a look, “You know what I mean. Will they be best friends? Vow to be with each other until they died?” 

Felix replied, “No way to know for sure. Though Annette tells me that you keep insisting your kid is a girl.”

Sylvain chuckled, “Yeah a girl just as gorgeous as her mother.”

Felix smirked, “Then I will have a son, just to spite you.” 

Sylvain narrowed his eyes on his friend, “You wouldn’t dare…”

Felix challenged Sylvain, “Maybe this will be divine punishment for the trouble you gave Ingrid and I over the years.” 

“You really are!” Sylvain stood up and accused Felix, “You’re threatening to pair up my daughter with your son!”

Felix looked annoyed at Sylvain, “And you’re shouting at me. I’m only pulling your chain, nothing more. It’s unlikely that our children would ever get that far.”

Sylvain let out a breath of relief, “Sheesh Felix, don’t scare me like that.” 

Felix snorted, “You’re an idiot, as always.”

“Sylvain?” A feminine voice was heard behind the men, “What are you two doing out here?” 

Sylvain looked to see Byleth with a questioning glance, “Oh it’s nothing, Byleth. Just having a chat with Felix here.”

“I see, are you coming back inside? Your parents were asking after you.” Byleth said as she approached Sylvain grasping his hand. 

“Yeah, I was just about to,” Sylvain turned to his friend who looked a bit better, “You coming too?”

Felix shook his head, “I’m going to sit out here for a while. Tell Annette where I am if you see her.”

Byleth smiled and nodded, “Of course, we will.” 

Felix smiled back, a very rare occurrence, “Thanks.”

Sylvain wrapped his arm over Byleth’s shoulder, leading her back into the Reception Hall. He hoped Felix would find the confidence that he needed to get to the point where he didn’t have to worry about his ability to be a father. Sylvain knew that Felix would find a way, even if he was a bit prickly. Byleth tugged Sylvain along to wherever she had spoken to Sylvain’s parents last which was strangely enough on the floor of their bedroom. As she entered the bedchambers, Sylvestre and Florianne were sitting and waiting, with two large items covered in sheets to conceal what was underneath. 

“Hey, guys what’s with all of this?” Sylvain asked as he approached his parents. 

“Well since I couldn’t be with your friends, lest I get sick again, I decided to give you both a couple of gifts, or rather hand-me-downs for your shower.” Florianne said with a small smile.

“Oh, you didn’t have to. I’m sure we have more than enough gifts from everyone else.” Byleth said as she walked over to Florianne, hugging her affectionately.

“Don’t worry about it, Byleth,” Sylvestre reassured his daughter-in-law, “Florianne would’ve done this even if you didn’t ask, or had a shower really.”

Sylvain chuckled, appearing by his father’s side, “So, what did you two manage to carry all the way here?” 

Florianne motioned Sylvain to both of the large items, “Why don’t you uncover them and see?” 

Sylvain grabbed one of the sheets while Byleth did the other as they pulled them off the items underneath. Both of them gasped as they saw a wooden cradle and a larger crib made of dark wood and golden accents. They were seemingly created with highest quality materials, but they looked well used and preserved. 

“These are…” Sylvain trailed off, looking at his mother in a state of shock.

“I thought maybe, perhaps, that when you were older and started having children of your own, you might like to have these to start out with. They’re a bit old-fashioned, after all they were made when you were born Sylvain, but I thought they would be good enough. Do you like them?” Florianne asked the pair, her eyes reflected her nervousness, afraid that she had somehow made them both angry. Sylvain didn’t say a word, rather he walked over and embraced his mother lovingly, much to her surprise. 

Byleth could feel teary eyed watching Sylvain hug his mother like that, possibly due to her heightened emotional range. She peered up to look at her father-in-law, who was equally touched by the scene before them, “I’ve never seen him so speechless.” Sylvestre said softly.

Byleth nodded, cradling her stomach, “Me neither, I guess he never thought you both would be as supportive of me and our growing family.” 

Sylvestre shook his head, “Like I would have any room to refuse? And besides, we’ve both liked you from the moment you stepped into my son’s life. Why would be cruel to you and our future grandchild? You’ve done nothing but help the Gautier family, allow us to return the favor.” 

Byleth smiled through her tears, “Thank you, father.” 

Sylvestre grinned, reaching out to embrace his daughter-in-law, “Anytime, my dear.” However, due to her stomach being squished between them, he could feel the slight movement underneath, “Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, little one.” Sylvestre said as he looked down at Byleth’s growing abdomen. 

Byleth chuckled, seeing Sylvain unravel from his mother’s arms to stare back at Byleth in a slight panic, “Don’t worry, she’s very active. She has a tendency to move about.” Byleth said as she rubbed her stomach a little. 

“‘She?’ You’re with Sylvain on the guessing game then, huh?” Sylvestre smiled at Byleth. 

Sylvain approached his wife and held her hand, “Ah, she’s just allowing me to dream. She does this all of the time.” 

Florianne joined them, her arms crossed, “Well I hope you know, it’s very rare that a girl pops from the Gautier family line.”

Sylvain gave his arms a shrug, “Eh, I was never one for tradition anyways.” 

Florianne giggled, “I’m glad you both enjoyed the gifts, however, I was a bit alarmed that you don’t have a designated nursery yet.” 

Byleth spoke up, “Oh Seteth is working on that. There’s a room being built on this floor that will eventually be the nursery, it should be finished in about a month.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Sylvestre said looking to his own wife, “We should probably head to bed Flor. I’m sure these two must be exhausted from talking to us all day.” 

Florianne sighed, “Very well then, I hope you two have a pleasant evening. If you need anything, we’ll be down the hall.” 

Byleth and Sylvain said their ‘goodnights’ watching Sylvain’s parents leave hand in hand. Byleth rested her head on Sylvain’s shoulder, thinking about things she hadn’t thought in a long time. Sylvain could tell that she had grown noticeably more quiet, so he lifted her chin to stare into her beautiful green eyes. 

“Something bothering you, By?” He asked tenderly.

Byleth bit her lip, “Do you...do you ever think about what my father would’ve said about this? Me being married and having a baby?”

Sylvain chuckled softly in her ear, rubbing his head against hers, “I’m sure that Jeralt would be happy for you no matter what. Even if you got stuck with me.” 

Byleth giggled, “He liked you a lot, you know.” 

Sylvain hummed, “Hmmm, I sure hope he did. He kicked my ass more times than I can count. But if that letter is any indication of what he felt about me, then I guess he liked me fine.” 

Byleth sighed, “Sometimes, I wish he could see me and we could talk about everything that went on before he…”

Sylvain held Byleth close to him, “I know, but I’m sure that he’s looking down from wherever he’s at, and he’s happy that you’re happy. You are happy, right By?”

Byleth snuggled into her husband’s touch, “I’m more than happy. I get to share a life with you and the family we are making together.” 

Sylvain kissed her cheek, “I’m glad you are, I couldn’t live with myself if I somehow made you unhappy.” 

Byleth raised her head up and kissed him on the lips, “Shouldn’t we head to bed?” 

Sylvain nodded, “I’m feeling like it’s about that time, c’mon then.” 

As they laid together on the bed, Sylvain couldn’t help but feel more blessed, he didn’t understand why the Goddess had been so kind to give him the life he had been desiring for too long. But as he felt Byleth and their child near him, he never wanted to give it up for the world. He somewhat suspected that maybe it had something to do with Jeralt. Had he put in a good word to the Goddess, or was it the girl that used to be in the mind of his wife? He wasn’t sure, but he never took any of this for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when I was writing the original story I was so mad that I didn't have enough Felix and Sylvain moments since they are so close, hopefully I made up for it now!


	12. Counting the Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is hiding something from Sylvain...thing is, he already knows.

**27th Day of the Pegasus Moon, Year 1187**

Byleth was feeling very claustrophobic at this point in her pregnancy. As she was in her 38th week and she was completely miserable. She couldn’t get dressed without a handmaiden or Sylvain to help, she waddled around strangely about the monastery, and she had constant back pain and occasionally pelvic pain. What was worse was her frequent trips to the washroom to relieve herself, which caused her many missed meetings. She was so done, she was ready to have her child just so she could have some semblance of normality. 

Sylvain on the other hand felt bad watching her go through what he deemed was the worst part of it all. She was so full with child, that it was now becoming a hindrance to even pick up her royal duties. So now he had to fill in for her, just so she could rest. He was stressed but excited all at the same time, knowing that the baby could come any day now. And as they were making the final touches to their nursery down the hall from their bedroom, he couldn’t help but feel anxious and on edge whenever he saw Byleth in even the mildest of discomforts. 

“You doing alright over there?” Sylvain asked as he folded the baby clothes on the dresser nearest Byleth. She was currently resting on the rocking chair that Raphael had gifted her and Sylvain, after expending all of her nesting energy for the day. The nursery was looking fantastic with only a few more things to move about so it was ready for the baby. The colors were of a calming mint green and cream, perfect for any gender coming their way. Sylvain really wanted to decorate it pink and red, but Byleth insisted on a more neutral scheme so Sylvain wasn’t making a complete fool of himself.

Byleth groaned, rubbing her stomach softly “I’m fine, Syl, I’m just really uncomfortable. Our child’s kicking is no help either.” 

Sylvain’s eyes softened as he placed a stack of baby clothes in the drawer, “You want to stop for the day? You’ve been at it since about late morning or early noon.” 

Byleth huffed, “But then I feel like we won’t be able to finish in time. You heard it from Manuela herself; the baby is nearly ready to come out any day now and I don’t want to waste our time.” 

Sylvain smiled, placing a hand on his hip, “Then let me finish this, and you can sit there looking pretty as ever.” 

Byleth snorted, giving Sylvain a warning look, “Really? I honestly feel bigger than Astarte, I’m sure I have her beat. I’m far from pretty right now.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “Byleth, I don’t believe that for a second. You’re just as gorgeous as the day I first met you. You’re just…” He really knew he had to tread lightly, Byleth was quite irritable this late in her pregnancy, but he knew it was because she was so uncomfortable.

“Bigger?” Byleth raised an eyebrow at her husband’s silence.

Sylvain sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “No, no. You’re not bigger, the baby is. And now she’s making you feel tired and exhausted.” 

Byleth chuckled, “Nice save, daddy.” 

Sylvain snickered looking back at Byleth with a playful look, “I try my best.” He continued to fold more and more clothes that he had acquired from too many of their friends and placed them neatly in the drawers in order of their sizes. It always did surprise Byleth that as much as Sylvain was a carefree and no-nonsense kind of guy, he was also extraordinarily a control freak when it came to cleanliness. “So, what about you mommy? Are you ready?” He asked with a wink. 

Byleth sighed, staring at Sylvain with so much love, “I think so, I just hope he or she’s okay when they come out.”

“What do you mean? I thought Manuela said you and the baby are doing fine.” Sylvain questioned, growing a little more worried with Byleth’s admission. 

“Oh no, it’s just me hoping that they will be fine. I’m not feeling any different, and our little one hasn’t stopped or slowed down their movements at all.” Byleth said to reassure Sylvain, noticing his rise in stress. 

“Okay good, I was a bit scared there for a second,” Sylvain let out an uneasy breath, as he shifted his focus to the large wooden crib, “Where would you like this, Byleth? I can put it next to the window or…”

Byleth pointed at the bare wall next to her, “How about there? I think the morning light might irritate their eyes a bit. Might be best to put it away from the window.” 

Sylvain grunted as he pulled the crib across the room, “Alright! I got this, don't worry.” 

Byleth giggled, “Are you sure? I could help a bit.” 

Sylvain panted, this thing was heavier than he thought, “You’ve got to be kidding, and send you into early labor? No, I got it, it’s fine.” 

Byleth mulled that statement over a bit, “Hmmm, well it would make me feel less terrible, and you would finally get to hold your little boy or girl.”

Sylvain shook his head, finally getting the crib in its place, “Nope, not even in the least bit tempted. I want to make sure that everything goes according to plan.” 

Byleth smiled, “Tsk tsk, my what happened to carefree Sylvain? He used to always be down for anything that broke a few rules and a few hearts.”

Sylvain strolled over to his wife kissing her on the cheek, “That Sylvain is about to be a dad, why don’t you let him try to be responsible for once.”

Byleth stroked his chin sweetly, “Hehe, okay, I’ll try to let you grow up a bit.” 

Sylvain winked at Byleth before returning back to the crib to make up the bed with the linens and blankets provided by Seteth. Byleth had to admit though, as much as she wanted the pregnancy to be over, she was very scared and anxious about delivering their baby. She was afraid of somehow worrying him, and even worse though, leaving him behind with their baby, just like her mother had. She must’ve been lost in thought for sometime, because she was startled by Sylvain’s voice.

“There! I think that should do it!” Sylvain exclaimed, looking prideful over how nice the room looked. It really did look nice, with the addition of the toys and rocking horse, it felt like a child’s room just ready to be played around with. He beamed looking towards his wife with elation. However he could see that she was furrowing her brow a bit, like she was upset about something. “By? Did I do something wrong? Do you need me to move something...or…?” 

Byleth frowned, “No, Syl, it’s nothing I’m just worrying over…” 

“Over what exactly?” Sylvain said as he approached his wife, kneeling on the ground and stroking her stomach affectionately, “You can tell me, you know. I don’t mind hearing about it.” 

Byleth sighed, “I just worry about you, honestly.” 

“Me? Why should you? I mean, I don’t have to go through labor and pain for hours.” Sylvain said with a light tone in his voice. 

Byleth brushed a hand through his hair, “I worry...that I might…” 

Sylvain’s eyes softened, and he shook his head, “No...don’t even entertain the thought. We’ll be okay, Byleth. You’ll see. And when it’s all over we will have our little boy or girl and we can be a family together.” 

Byleth chuckled, “We already are, Syl.” 

Sylvain smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss Byleth on the lips tenderly, “You’re getting better at flattery. Even better than me, really.” 

Byleth grinned, “I have a really good teacher.” 

Sylvain let out a hearty laugh, “Well, I do try to make the ladies swoon, figures that you caught onto my dirty tricks.” 

Byleth giggled, “You really are the worst, hehe!” She continued to laugh along with Sylvain until she felt a sharp kick to her side, doubling over in her rocking chair, “Ow! Sheesh, that kick was really painful.” 

Sylvain looked at her, his eyes widening in shock, “You sure you’re okay?” 

Byleth gave a weak smile, “I’m fine, my love, I think I should just get out of this chair and move around a bit, maybe that will calm her down.” 

Sylvain sighed deeply, he wasn’t sure if Byleth was trying to downplay the whole ordeal, but he didn’t like watching her suffer, “Okay, want me to help you up?” 

Byleth struggled trying to get out of the chair, her added weight of carrying the child in her was starting to decrease her mobility, “Um...maybe if I just…” She could feel her back tense up with each movement she made. She really felt utterly useless. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Here, c’mon By.” He said as he pulled her up out of the chair and into his arms, “There that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Byleth groaned, “Well you aren’t as big as your wyvern,” She said as she clung onto Sylvain’s arm, waddling with him outside of the nursery, “I don’t know what I can possibly do to keep me busy that doesn’t remind me of how large I’ve gotten.” 

Sylvain smirked resting his head on hers, helping her down the staircase, “Byleth, there’s plenty you can do, it’s not like you’ve been useless the entire time. We’re just almost there, and now your body is trying it’s best to prepare itself.” 

Byleth snuggled into his touch as they made it to the second floor of the monastery, “You really think I’m still as beautiful as before?” 

Sylvain laughed, “Of course I do, I really think you are, Byleth. Do you not believe me?” 

Byleth moaned, “It’s hard to believe when I feel so weak and defenseless.”

Sylvain kissed her temple, “I’m sorry, By, you know I want you to be happy. Hopefully I’m making a bit of a dent in that low self-image.” 

Byleth grinned at him, “You might be making me feel a bit better.” 

Sylvain smiled back, “Good, would you like to get some lunch before I do the Royal Duties for Her Majesty today? I have to finalize some of the curriculum and instruction for the reopening of the Officer’s Academy.” 

Byleth nodded, “Mhmmm, and you can let me know who you’ve finally decided to be the Black Eagles House Leader. I know you were happy to let Cyril and Flayn know they were the House Leaders of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions respectively.” 

Sylvain smirked, “Well, I would get a weird side eye from Seteth if I allowed Cyril to be with his girlfriend in the same house. And what’s romance without a bit of turmoil?” 

Byleth snickered, “You really are awful, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain laughed, “And yet you love me for it.” He said as he pulled Byleth with him into the dining hall, eager to have a bit of time with his wife before he was strapped in for a long day at work. 

**5th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Early Morning)**

It was barely before dawn, the sounds of early spring’s showers were pattering upon the windows of Sylvain and Byleth’s room as they nestled close to one another. It had been a long week of preparing the staff and faculty for the upcoming school year, but Sylvain and Byleth felt pleased knowing in the next week or so there would be plenty of students piling in, especially eager for the world to return to it’s new normal. 

That wasn’t the only thing that the couple had to prepare for. As they were swiftly getting to Byleth’s due date, many of the former students had returned to eagerly await the arrival of the newest bundle of joy. Among them was even Claude, who had been quite busy after he learned he would be crowned King of Almyra in the next few months. Sylvain’s parents had finally made their way in a couple of days ago, with Florianne only suffering a minor illness that kept her in her room and away from the others, much to her dismay. All was well, and now they all had to play the waiting game. 

At about 4:30 in the morning, Byleth was stirred awake by a sharp pain growing from her back to her abdomen. She raised herself onto her elbows, panting a bit, startled by it all, and clutched her bump tightly to her. She stared wide-eyed at it, this wasn’t a contraction was it? But it was still lingering around, the pain stayed. Byleth looked to where Sylvain was, relieved that he was still asleep. He had been taking up most of her job as Queen, as both he and Seteth were prepared to take over for a bit once she had the baby. However that made him ridiculously tired, and he slept like a rock most nights. 

Byleth sighed, stumbling to get on her feet and walk about. She placed her hands on her back, as it was still aching from whatever pain she was feeling and the fact that the baby had dropped in the past couple of weeks. She was nervous, if that was really a contraction then that must mean that the baby was coming. However, she still was scared, she didn’t want to go through all of that pain and make Sylvain watch. She knew how he would act, he would be stressed and worried sick. It made her more anxious, now more than ever. She leaned her body on one of the arm rests of the chairs in the sitting area of their room. Looking towards the bed she could see the empty cradle near it. She let out an uneasy breath, her fingers tapping on the chair she leaned on, feeling the pain start to recede. As it did she could hear the rustling of Sylvain on the bed as he spoke to her in a drowsy tone.

“Hey, By, what’s going on?” Sylvain yawned as he swung his legs off of the bed, his chest was bare and he was wearing a pair of sleep trousers that he lazily put on the night before. He walked up to her placing a hand on her back as she looked at him with an almost pathetically weak look in her eyes, “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” 

Byleth trembled, “I don’t know, I felt...something.” 

Sylvain placed a hand on her stomach, “Was it a strong kick? You have been complaining about that recently.” 

Byleth froze, not sure how to go forward with this conversation, she really didn’t want him to freak out, “I...no, it wasn’t a kick.” 

Sylvain stared at her wide-eyed, stammering out, “You..y-you don’t think it’s a contraction, do you?” 

Byleth sighed, rubbing her stomach trying to steady herself, “I’m not sure, it was just really painful.” 

Sylvain brushed a hand through his hair shakily before rubbing her back soothingly, “Do you want me to stay up with you? See if anything happens?” 

Byleth nodded numbly, “Please?” 

Sylvain gave a half smile, moving to sit down on the sofa, pulling Byleth into his embrace, “When did it happen, do you know?” 

Byleth whispered, her nerves were getting to her, “About five or ten minutes ago. It woke me up.” 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around Byleth, rubbing her arms, “Okay, so it might be just a bit of back pain then, huh? It’s been a bit since it happened.” 

Byleth sighed, leaning her head onto Sylvain’s chest hearing his heartbeat, “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” 

Sylvain lifted her chin up, “You’re sure you okay? You look really scared, and I don’t want to make you more so.” 

Byleth nodded, “I’m fine I...really need you here with me.” 

Sylvain held her tightly against him, “I’m not going anywhere, Byleth. I’ll be with you until you start to feel better.” 

They stayed like that for a while, and as they did, Byleth noticed that her pain had not returned. She felt a bit better, a little more relieved. She could still feel Sylvain’s tight hold on her, she looked up to see that Sylvain had closed his eyes, seemingly asleep. She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and trying to catch some shut eye too. As she started to fall asleep, she started to feel the pain again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as she clenched her jaw. It was just a cramp, it couldn’t be labor. She tried her best not to think about it, and she fell asleep once it was over. 

**5th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Mid-Morning)**

It had been a few hours since Byleth had awakened in the early hours of the morning, and while Sylvain had largely seemed to have forgotten the ordeal that Byleth had gone through. He was more concerned with spending time with Byleth, since it was a free enough day and that it was something to jump on before the baby was born. However, the day was dreary, and the rain had not stopped since early in the morning. 

Byleth had still felt the pains from earlier, and they were getting worse with each one. She didn’t want to admit she was in labor. She was too afraid of what Sylvain would do. She didn’t want him to panic, to think that she could die, but it was hard for her to deal with this on her own. She had time, yeah she did, she was okay. She could handle this. Even as Sylvain tied her into her light blue maternity gown, she kept reassuring herself that everything was alright.

“Let’s see...almost done getting you into this thing,” Sylvain said as he tied the knot tightly at the end. 

“Getting used to dressing me, huh?” Byleth joked giving Sylvain a playful glance as she peered behind her. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Well, I prefer taking you out of these rather than putting them on, you know?” He said with a wink to her. 

Byleth laughed, “You really are impossible, Sylvain. What would your mother think of you talking this way to me?” 

Sylvain snorted, “Please, By, I’m pretty sure she knows about us being intimate. It’s hard to cover that up when we are having a child together.” 

Byleth blushed at the bluntness of his comment, “Sylvain, please, this is embarrassing, hehe.” 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her a large kiss on the cheek, “I like seeing you all flushed, it’s really cute. I get to see the Queen of Fodlan all flustered because of the comments I give her. I gotta say, that’s a big compliment.” 

Byleth giggled “Sylvain! You’re such a--Ah!” Byleth doubled over clutching her stomach as the pain returned again. A lot stronger than before. Byleth breathed in slowly, trying to calm herself as she turned around to see Sylvain, who looked really shocked and frightened. 

“You okay? Was it the pain again?” Sylvain said as he looked her over in a frenzy. 

Byleth stood up straight and managed out, “Yeah...I’m fine, just a strong kick is all.” 

Sylvain narrowed his eyes on Byleth. She had never lied in their relationship before, not on her own will. She may have done so through omission of details, but never did she ever lie directly to his own face. Ever since this morning, he had a bad feeling that this was the start of her labor and that the baby would be here sooner than she would be led to believe. He wasn’t sure why she was trying to hide this from him, but he didn’t push it. At least not now, maybe later if it was becoming more obvious. 

“Okay, well, if it keeps coming you’ll tell me, right?” Sylvain said with a noticeably fake smile on his face. 

Byleth felt a bit unnerved by it, looking down to the ground, “I...I will, Syl.” 

Sylvain replied, “Promise?” Byleth looked up and could see the vulnerability in his brown eyes. She knew he suspected something, but she just couldn’t say it. She was so scared, she didn't know what to tell him. So she nodded softly, looking into his eyes. 

Sylvain sighed, holding out his hand to Byleth “Okay, ready for the day then, By?” 

Byleth gave a weak smile, “Yes, I’d love to get started.” She grasped his hand and gave Sylvain a kiss. He pulled her into his side, he gave her a kiss as well but he felt a deep pit in his stomach. He was certain that Byleth had finally gone into labor.

**5th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Mid-Afternoon)**

Six minutes. Every six minutes he’d see a wince or hear a slight pained moan from Byleth, from across a room, from beside him. From even seeing it when she talked with him, the pauses she’d take just getting through a sentence. Sylvain couldn’t understand it, why had she not said anything. It was painfully obvious that she was starting to go into labor. Even now as they were going through a meeting with Seteth in his office she was trying to hide it. Why? Why is she hiding it? 

As they were leaving the office, he noticed that Byleth was trailing behind him, he tried to ignore it, tried to stay calm, to not get angry at her. That was when he looked back at the sound of her crying out in pain. 

“Agggh!” Byleth shrieked, grabbing onto the stone wall of the corridor they were in. 

Sylvain instantly moved to her as quickly as he could, grabbing onto her shoulders, “Byleth! Are you okay?!” She didn’t look at him, she was trembling a lot, shaking uncontrollably. She didn’t speak, she was panting and whimpering softly. 

Sylvain embraced her and whispered in her ear, “How long? How long have you been having the contractions?” 

Byleth sniffled, rubbing her head into Sylvain’s neck, “I...I think since this morning...It hasn’t gone away.”

Sylvain let out a shaky breath, “Why? Why haven’t you said anything? I thought I told you to tell me if anything was going wrong.” 

Byleth whined, feeling another painful contraction wave through her, “I...couldn’t. I didn’t know what to do.” 

Sylvain released her, staring down at her seriously at her visibly shaken face, “Then we need to see Manuela, she’ll know what to do.” 

Sylvain tugged on Byleth’s hand, trying to get her to follow, but she refused, “No, Syl, I…” 

“Byleth, enough denying it, you’re in labor. It’s far too obvious now.” Sylvain replied. 

“Sylvain, I’m not-” 

“Byleth, no more stalling. Come on, let’s go.” Sylvain retorted. 

“I can’t do it!” Byleth shouted, letting all her fear out. Sylvain looked at her with a sympathetic glance, it all made sense now. Byleth was afraid. She was just as terrified as he was, it was plain to see in her shining green eyes, “I...I’m scared Sylvain, I don’t want to leave you...I want to see you and our baby and I-I I don’t want to go away. I’m sorry, I just…” 

Sylvain grasped her cheeks rubbing them softly, “Hey hey, don’t...don’t be scared, Byleth. It’s going to be okay. I told you, I’m going to be by your side the entire time. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, I will make sure you and our baby will be okay. Do you trust me?” 

Byleth’s tears began to fall, “I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

Sylvain smiled a bit, “You won’t, I won’t let that happen. You and our baby will be fine, I swear.” 

Byleth let out a small breath, giving a half grin, “I guess I’m really the idiot now, huh?” 

Sylvain snorted, “Just a little. So, I know what I think, but do you believe you’re in labor?” 

Byleth nodded numbly, “I think I might be. They’ve been getting worse.” 

Sylvain steeled himself, “Alright, then let’s get Manuela and we can go from there.” Sylvain grabbed Byleth’s hand as he tugged her through the corridors, careful to not go too fast, but as soon as they rounded the corner Byleth stopped and gasped, letting go of Sylvain’s hand, and placed it on her abdomen. 

Sylvain looked back, “By? You okay?” He asked her, she didn’t respond, her eyes wide open and not blinking. “Byleth, what’s wrong? Is it another contraction?” He questioned further, she shook her head, her eyes were looking down onto the floor, staring at something. Sylvain cocked his head to the side and he followed her gaze and when he did, he was completely shocked. A puddle of water laid on the stone floor. “Goddess…” Sylvain said under his breath. There was no denying it now, for sure. She was definitely in labor. 

“Sylvain...my water...its-” Byleth said breathlessly, as if she was still stunned by what just happened. 

“Yeah, I see it. We need to get to Manuela, now!” Sylvain said as he placed his arm around Byleth’s waist and tried to help her along. 

“Nnnnghh! I can’t…move.” Byleth groaned, nearly collapsing onto the ground as another contraction hit her. 

“Then I will carry you, put your arms around my neck.” Sylvain commanded her as he swept Byleth into his arms, carrying her with all of his might down the halls. He couldn’t see Manuela in the infirmary and without her he didn’t know how to proceed. He finally relented and decided the best thing for Byleth was to get her into their bedchambers. Running towards the staircase, he caught Seteth walking out of his office. 

“Seteth! SETETH!” Sylvain yelled, catching the Prime Minister’s attention immediately. 

“Prince Sylvain, what’s going on? Is Her Majesty…?” Seteth asked, as his eyes watched Byleth panting and whimpering in Sylvain’s arms. 

“She’s in labor!” Sylvain shouted impatiently, “Gather everyone we need. Manuela, the midwives, all of the girls that are supposed to be there for the Queen. Tell them to meet us in our bedchambers and to hurry.” 

Seteth stammered, “R-right, of course, I shall do it.” Seteth ran out in a flurry, obviously worried as well. 

Byleth whined, gripping onto Sylvain’s neck tightly, “Syl...it hurts…” 

Sylvain held her closer to him, “I know, By, I know. I’m sorry, I promise we’ll get the baby out soon.” He said as he climbed the staircase into their bedchambers, knowing that the next time he’d exit their room, he’d be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Almost time to meet our newest member of the Eisner-Gautier family!


	13. Light of a Clear Blue Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth welcome their child into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried to be as accurate to the birthing process as possible, since I'm not myself a mother. I wanted to give a realistic approach to what a first time parent may go through, especially in a time period that may see a lot of death through childbirth. So just a warning for those who don't do well with reading this kind of content, you may want to skip to the end.

**5th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Mid-Afternoon)**

Sylvain struggled to keep a hold of Byleth in his arms, his muscles were straining under the added weight that Byleth had to gain to be healthy in her pregnancy. He was panting by the time that he finally got up to the final step, taking a moment to breathe and look down at Byleth. She was curling into him, whimpering softly as the pain from her last contraction died down. He wasn’t going to fall apart, not now, not when she needed him the most. He could feel his heart going a million miles a second, as he felt his adrenaline pick up. He rushed over to their bedroom door, and without any hands to open it, he took a deep breath in and kicked the door with all of his might, busting it wide open. He then quickly made his way to their bed and carefully lowered Byleth onto it, sitting her down on the edge of the mattress. 

Her dress was soaked through, as the fluid from earlier was still seeping out when Sylvain was carrying her. He ran to their dresser, trying to find the most comfortable linen nightgown she owned. Once he did he tossed it on the bed wordlessly, and climbed on the mattress behind Byleth, struggling to untie the knot he made earlier in the day. 

“Dammit! I tied this thing too tight.” He muttered under his breath, looking around the room he spotted Byleth’s dagger on her nightstand and he grabbed it swiftly. He pulled the fabric of the dress towards him and cautiously cut through the dress so he could take it off. 

Byleth gasped, upset that he had ruined one of her gowns, “Sylvain! What are you doing?” 

Sylvain replied back with a serious tone, “I’ll buy you another. Now, put on the nightgown.” Byleth nodded, stripping the now ruined dress in favor of the nightgown. She winced, letting out a groan as a contraction hit her again, stopping her from getting off of the bed. Sylvain was there in an instant, being there to dress her as fast as he could. Sylvain then gently pushed her on the bed, having her lay on her side. She was shaking violently, her whines were getting louder as she clutched the bedsheets to her chest. 

Sylvain knelt down next to her, petting down her hair, “I’m sorry, I wish I could take the pain away, Byleth. I really do.” 

Byleth shook her head, letting out a shaky breath, “You’re...doing fine, Syl. I know you can’t alleviate all of my pains and worries. Don’t push yourself, love.” 

Sylvain smiled, “You would be the one trying to make me feel better, while you’re going through the worst pain of your life.” 

Byleth smiled weakly back reaching out to Sylvain with her trembling hand grasping his, “I know, but I will always worry about you. Even when I’m struggling to deal with this. Hnngh!” Byleth gripped Sylvain’s hand tightly, causing him to wince a bit in pain. 

“Don’t worry about me, By. Focus on yourself right now,” Sylvain said as he caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss, “Just think, we get to see our little boy or girl soon. That might make you feel a bit better, right?” 

Byleth gave a pathetic laugh, “If only they weren’t trying to hurt me so damn much trying to get out…” 

Sylvain gave a kiss to her temple, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, “You can do this, I know you can. You’re still the strongest woman I’ve ever met, you’ll be fine. You have to be.” His eyes reflected a worried expression, but the smile on his face reassured Byleth. She stared up at him, thankful he wasn’t going to run away. He didn’t know how much that meant to her. 

“Syl...I love you. I don’t think I tell you that enough.” Byleth said hoarsely, her eyes shimmering in tears. 

Sylvain’s also pricked with his own tears, “I know you do, Byleth. And I love you too. I wouldn’t have anyone else be the mother of my children, just you.” 

Sylvain could hear the shuffling of feet as a large group of women, consisting of Dorothea, Marianne, Mercedes, Annette, Manuela, a couple of midwives, and even Florianne had appeared in the room all out of breath and carrying the necessary supplies to assist Byleth birth her and Sylvain’s child. Sylvain immediately stood up, but not relinquishing his control of Byleth’s hand. 

“How long has this been going on?” Manuela asked with urgency. 

“She’s been having pains all day, starting this morning,” Sylvain said with a tremor in his voice betraying his anxiousness, “Her water broke just a few moments ago, I carried her back here.” 

Manuela shook her head frowning at her Queen and friend, “I swear if you weren’t Queen, I would give you the tongue lashing of a lifetime.” She looked at Marianne and Mercedes, “You two, I need you to get some clean linens and plenty of clean chamber pots.” She then faced Dorothea, “Dorothea, I need you to gather some water and bring it here.” Finally she looked to Annette, who was now showing through her own dresses, “Annette, stay by Her Majesty’s side with the midwives. Make sure to take care of her through the whole process.” 

Sylvain looked at his mother, confused as she was still ill from travelling over to Garreg Mach, “Mom, what about you? What are you doing here?”

Florianne crossed the room to hug her son, “I just wanted to check in and see what was going on.” 

Byleth curled in on herself, screaming out “Nnnghh! It...it hurts so much!…” Sylvain immediately was at the side letting Byleth squeeze the life out of his hand. He was powerless to stop the coming contractions, and his worried look touched Florianne’s heart. Byleth was still groaning and yelling out when Florianne approached her. 

“Byleth, dear, screaming like this will not help you. You will expel all of your energy in one fell swoop. You need to breathe in and out.” Florianne coached the younger woman. 

Byleth whimpered, her body was shaking, “I...I can’t…It’s all too much…” 

Florianne shook her head, “You can, breathe with me, okay? Breathe in.” She heard Byleth inhaling with her, “Breathe out.” Byleth let out a shaky breath, she was still mewling in pain, but it was better than her screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Florianne looked at her son, patting him on the head, “You’re doing fine, Sylvain. Just keep coaching her through the breathing technique I showed her when she’s yelling too much.” 

Sylvain resembled a small boy looking at his mother, still desperate for advice, “I’m not doing enough, mom. There has to be something I can do.” 

Florianne looked at him sympathetically, “I’m sorry, my dear, but you have to let nature take its course. There’s no way we can make the pain go away, it’s just part of the process.” 

Sylvain watched as Byleth started to relax, feeling her contraction slowly die down, “How long does it last?” He mumbled, as he reached his hand out and patted Byleth’s hair down. 

“As long as it needs to, Sylvain. It can take a couple of hours or it can be for a couple of days.” Hearing the last comment, Sylvain gritted his teeth. To see Byleth go through that much pain for days? That’s...ridiculous. But he had to stay strong, he promised he’d be there for her and that’s what he was going to do. Until their baby was born, Sylvain wasn’t leaving Byleth, he refused. 

“Then I won’t leave her.” Sylvain said with determination as he saw Byleth look up to him with an appreciative glance. 

“Well I knew you wouldn’t, Sylvain.” Florianne said sweetly, “However, I probably shouldn’t stay, even if I want to.” 

Byleth looked at her with a sad glance, “You can’t stay?” 

Florianne smiled sadly, “I’ll be back when the baby is born, but because I can get sick rather easily, I shouldn’t stay.” She leaned down and kissed her daughter-in-law on the forehead, “You’ll be fine, Byleth. Just listen to your midwives and doctors, and lean on Sylvain for support when you need it.” 

“Thank you, Florianne.” Byleth struggled out, still feeling the effects of her last contraction. 

Sylvain gave his mother a smile, “Thanks mom, I hope to see you soon.” 

Florianne turned to leave, watching the young couple dealing with their new parent jitters as best as they could, “I can’t wait to see my little grandchild, whatever they may be.” 

**5th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Late Evening)**

Several hours had passed and there was no sign of the baby arriving quite yet. A thunderstorm was raging outside and the raindrops collided onto the window of Byleth and Sylvain’s balcony. Every so often Manuela would check Byleth to see whether or not she was ready to push the baby out, but alas there was only slight progress. Byleth barely spoke, she was in so much intense pain making it impossible for her to even get a word out. However, she had finally succumbed to a slight slumber, trying to get in whatever rest she could. Sylvain on the other hand was barely hanging on. He had low energy, and he was trying his best to do whatever he needed to make sure Byleth was okay, but he was exhausted and very hungry. He had refused to go grab a bite to eat and skipped both lunch and dinner in order to be at Byleth’s beck and call. 

Dorothea, who was watching them intently, felt instantly bad for Sylvain. He was taking this worse than Ferdinand during Lukas’ birth. Sylvain had stressed himself on being there for Byleth, but if he couldn’t even function by the time the baby was coming, he would be useless to his wife. Dorothea knew that she had to take this into her own hands and get Sylvain to rest, at least for an hour or two, so she decided to tap him on the shoulder gently to get his attention. 

“Hmm? Oh Dorothea, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there, hehe.” Sylvain replied with a weakened chuckle. His eyes were darkened with circles underneath, and he looked so tired. He hadn’t moved from his spot since they arrived, which was almost impressive. It was always so strange to Dorothea that this man was also the same one who didn’t mind breaking a string of hearts back at the Officer’s Academy. But now he was fully dedicated to one woman, and he was risking his own health just to make sure she was okay.

“You need to eat and to sleep, just for a little bit so you can regain some of your energy. Byleth’s not going to have the baby yet, so we’re just waiting and monitoring her until she does.” Dorothea said to Sylvain in a motherly tone. 

Sylvain shook his head, “No, I promised I’d stay by her. I don’t like breaking my promises.” 

Dorothea’s eyes narrowed on him, “Would you rather she just watch you fall apart as she has the baby? Because that’s what’s going to happen, Sylvain. You need to come back to full strength.” 

Sylvain growled at Dorothea, “I’m not leaving her! Not even for a second, not until our child is here and she is safe.”

Dorothea bit back her venomous tone, “Sylvain, we can get you some dinner, I can send for a servant and you can rest on the sofa for now.” 

Sylvain looked back at Byleth, she was trying her best to sleep, but the contractions would wake her up periodically. He sighed, “...Okay, I’ll eat. But I’m going to sleep with her here.” 

Dorothea let out a relieved sigh, “I’ll get some fish sandwiches for you and you better get to sleep.” 

Sylvain nodded numbly, but was quickly alerted to Byleth’s whimpering as another contraction hit her, waking her up, “Shhh it’s okay By, I’m here. I’m here.” 

Dorothea watched them for a moment, as Sylvain directed her breathing, just so she wouldn’t writhe around in pain. “That’s it, Byleth,” She heard him say, “Keep breathing just like that.” She could hear Byleth’s strained moans, as she tried her best to breathe in and out. Dorothea’s heart ached for her friend, understanding fully what she was going through. The pain and anguish, it was a lot on a woman. Byleth was handling this a million times better than Dorothea, in her mind. However, Sylvain was a good man, and he was doing more than what was expected of him. He was patient with Byleth, and he tried his hardest to make sure this experience wasn’t a terrible one. 

Dorothea gave them their moment alone, walking out through the corridors, passing by the ladies that were helping assist the birth. They were also tired, but they were on standby at any time should Byleth’s labor go into its final stages. She walked down the steps and passed by the throne room where the other female former students, former male students, and the faculty were waiting to hear anything. Dorothea walked in just to see her husband and son, laying down on one of the cots nearby. Lukas laughed at the sight of his mother approaching them, alerting Ferdinand to her presence. 

Ferdinand yawned, “My love, has the Royal baby made an appearance?” Ferdinand lifted him and Lukas up, looking at Dorothea with a loving gaze. 

“No, it’s going longer than we thought,” Dorothea said, as she gave her son a kiss, “Sylvain is running himself ragged, I need to get him some food before he collapses.” 

Ferdinand brows knitted together, “I understand his fears, I had not believed that watching you go through the ordeal would make me infinitely grateful I was born a man. However, it made me appreciate you.” 

Dorothea picked up her son, bouncing him in her arms, “I know, but he’s going to fall apart if he does this for too long.” 

Ferdinand kissed Dorothea’s cheek, “Do you wish for me to speak to him? Perhaps give him some advice?” 

Dorothea smiled, “It wouldn’t hurt, and it would give me some time with Lukas, I’ve missed him so much.” She said as she nuzzled her nose against her son’s cheek as he laughed at his mom. 

Ferdinand raised himself up, “Alright then, you can count on me, Duke Ferdinand von Aegir to save the day.” 

After a while, Ferdinand made his way up to the bedchambers of Sylvain and Byleth, wincing when he heard a woman’s cry in the room. It seemed the Queen who was their professor at one point was really struggling. He opened their bedchamber to see Sylvain trying to soothe Byleth, she was crying, sobbing really in his arms sitting up in bed. 

“I...I can’t do this...It hurts...it hurts so bad, Sylvain…” Ferdinand could hear Byleth hiccup as Sylvain rubbed her back soothingly. 

“I know it hurts, Byleth, but you’re doing okay, you really are. You can do this, just hang on.” Sylvain said, his voice seemed tired and strained. Ferdinand was way too familiar with the scene. He cleared his throat, and Sylvain turned to face him, he really looked worn out and with the only lights being the candles and the flash of lightning on the window, it felt eerie looking at Sylvain like this. 

“Dorothea sent me up to get you some dinner, Your Highness and Your Majesty, that is if you think you can stomach a bit of a small snack.” Ferdinand said as he cautiously entered. 

Sylvain gave him a smile, too well rehearsed, “Hey thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” 

Ferdinand smiled back, handing him the Fish Sandwich with a few pieces of bread that wouldn’t upset Byleth’s stomach, “It is no issue. Dorothea just wanted me to come up so she could spend time with our son for a bit.” 

Sylvain laid Byleth back down as her contraction subsided, “You gonna be okay, Byleth?” 

Byleth hummed giving a small grin to her husband, “Sylvain...you need to eat...go ahead…call in Annette or Marianne to stay with me.” Sylvain nodded, calling in Annette, who stumbled in and took Sylvain’s place on the bed, saying soothing words to Byleth. 

Ferdinand motioned Sylvain towards the doorway, “We will not be too far from Her Majesty, but perhaps you’d like to step outside and eat. It can help you relax a fair amount.” 

Sylvain’s tired eyes bore into Ferdinand’s, “You sure we won’t be far?” 

Ferdinand affirmed himself, “Prince Sylvain, I insist that you should. You do not look well and you need to gather your strength.” 

Sylvain sighed following him out, but not before looking back at Byleth, who was being attended to by Annette. Sylvain sat on the floor outside of his and Byleth’s room, with Ferdinand sitting beside him. He silently ate his food, but Ferdinand could tell he was tensed up, ready to launch himself up if he heard any discomfort from his wife. Sylvain swallowed, breaking the silence between the men, “It’s been hours...and nothing...just constant pain.”

Ferdinand hummed in agreement, “Indeed, it often felt like that with Dorothea. I felt powerless to stop it all.”

Sylvain looked at Ferdinand, a man that he wasn’t particularly close to, especially when they were younger, but now they shared an experience that only fathers-to-be could. Now he felt oddly closer to the man that he always thought was too much of a goody-two-shoes and obnoxiously noble. “How did you deal with it? I tried asking my father but he wasn’t allowed in when my mother gave birth to my brother and I.”

Ferdinand gave a long sigh, “I tried to support Dorothea, she was very reluctant for me to see her in such a state. However, for me to leave her there alone it would almost be-” 

“Like abandoning her.” Sylvain finished Ferdinand’s sentence. 

“Yes, exactly. However, you cannot lose your own strength just because you think you should help her. In the end, Sylvain, if we cannot support them because our energies are gone, where do you think that leaves our wives?” Ferdinand spoke softly to Sylvain, his amber eyes meeting Sylvain’s brown ones.

“I...don’t know.” Sylvain replied, lost and saddened that his actions were doing worse for both of them, both he and Byleth. 

Ferdinand placed his hand on Sylvain’s shoulder, “You must be strong, but that does not mean you do not deserve rest as well. Labor is hard on everyone, especially the mother, however you should not lose yourself like a martyr, Sylvain. You are not the reason her body is going through so much pain. You think you are, but you are not. I should know, I had to face those demons too.” 

Sylvain looked at Ferdinand with a skeptical eye, “Since when do you give good advice?”

Ferdinand balked at Sylvain’s comment, “I assure you that I have given plenty of good advice.” 

Sylvain finished the last bite of his Fish Sandwich, brushing his face off with his sleeve, “Thanks, anyways, I appreciate it.” Sylvain’s head whipped to the door as he heard Byleth moan from within the room. He rushed to stumble onto his feet with Ferdinand following close behind. Byleth was curling into herself, her hand resting on her stomach as she tried to breathe in and out slowly as Annette watched over her. 

Annette looked over to Sylvain and gave him a small smile, “Sylvain, why don’t you get some sleep while I take care of her? I can grab Mercie and Manuela if something starts happening.” 

“But I promised-” Sylvain started, but he felt Ferdinand’s hand on his shoulder again. 

“Sylvain, rest. You will need it. Rest on your bed if you must.” Ferdinand ordered Sylvain. 

Sylvain exhaled, he defeatedly stumbled over to their bed and forced himself to lay down next to her. He closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t need to sleep for long. As he did, he felt Byleth’s hand reach for him and intertwined their fingers. He opened his eyes for a second looking at Byleth’s shaking body, but she squeezed his hand affectionately, rather than from the pain she was experiencing. It was her way of telling him it was okay to do this, to sleep for a bit. Sylvain pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over for a bit, just so he could recover. 

**6th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Early Morning, before Dawn)**

It had almost been a day since the labor had begun in its early stages and with some energy gained, Sylvain looked better. He was still attentive to only Byleth, but now he had some hope as Manuela said that it wouldn’t be too long now, a couple of hours at the most. Byleth was a trooper, handling the pain with minimal screaming, but she was exhausted from it all. It was by far the worst pain she had experienced, and she counted every wound she had received on the battlefield. Nothing compared to having a child. It was long and agonizing, and the pain only got worse as it went on. And she was tired of being in this bed, she had been lying and sitting on the bed for too long, and she really wanted to move. 

Byleth sat herself up on the bed, groaning at the pressure building in her abdomen. She saw Sylvain watching her sit up, ready to assist her in any way. She swung her legs around and wrapped her arms around Sylvain’s shoulders as he understood she wanted him to stabilize her as another contraction passed. 

“S-Syl...I really want to move...to walk around.” Byleth said in a strained voice, whining when the contraction hit full force. 

“Is that okay for you to do?” Sylvain asked, genuinely concerned for her. 

“I’ll be fine...just walk with me?” Byleth said, as she felt the contraction die. 

Sylvain carefully pulled Byleth up. She had trouble keeping her balance, so Sylvain steadied her by grabbing around her waist and leading her out into the hallway to walk. Byleth’s limbs were shaking, something she was definitely not used to. Sylvain tried his best to make sure she felt okay while she got some exercise. 

“You doing okay?” He asked her, his brown eyes looking into her bright green ones. 

Byleth gave a small grin, “I’m...feeling awful. However, I don’t think I am...experiencing anything worse than any other woman.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “You’re doing great, Byleth.” 

Byleth looked at Sylvain strangely, an emotion that Sylvain couldn’t place, “What is it Byleth?” He asked her. 

Byleth smiled up at him, “It’s so strange...I would’ve never thought when I first met you...we’d be having a child together.” 

Sylvain laughed for the first time since the labor had started, “You and me both, By. I couldn’t stand you and you didn’t care for me.” 

Byleth gave a weak laugh, “Hehe, it’s funny how time changes a person.” 

Sylvain nodded, nuzzling his face near hers, “I wouldn’t change any of this for the world. I love only you, and I will until I die.” 

Byleth snuggled closer to him, reassured with his presence as she heard the soft raindrops on the windows in the hall. She stayed like that for a while until a contraction hit her violently, much more painful than the others. She moaned out loudly, doubling over in pain and panting. Sylvain quickly grabbed her arms to make sure she wouldn’t fall, “Byleth! What’s going on?” 

Byleth whimpered out, “I...Syl, I really need to…hnnnghh!” She still was leaning on Sylvain, not able to move or say what she needed to say. 

“‘Need to’ what? Go back?” Sylvain asked, his heart was beating so fast watching her like this.

Byleth grunted, clutching her bump, “I...need to push...I really want to push…the baby...I think it’s coming.” 

Sylvain acted without saying a word, pulling her into his side and quickly getting her back into the bedchamber. “Manuela!” He shouted at the Professor, “Please! I think she’s ready. She told me she feels like she needs to push.” Manuela quickly got into action, telling the ladies what they should do as Byleth whined out that she was in unbearable pain. 

“Byleth,” Manuela said to her as she grabbed Byleth’s shoulders, “Let’s get you on the bed, I can check to see what we’re working with.” 

Byleth whimpered, she shook her head as she squeezed Sylvain’s hand, “No...I don’t want to lie down...I can’t…”

Manuela rushed over to her supplies and pulled out a birthing stool and placed it at the end of their bed, “There, you can sit on this, it might help you a bit better.” Sylvain hurriedly sat Byleth on the stool as she was still mewling in pain. He sat behind her on another stool that was a little higher than hers, his legs on either side of her with his hands reaching out to grab both of hers. He placed a kiss on the back of her head as she leaned back to feel him near her. 

Manuela knelt down on the ground and lifted Byleth’s nightgown to examine her. It was only for a few moments, but as she finished her examination she looked up at the couple, “Yeah, she’s ready to have the baby, we will have to start pushing soon.” 

Sylvain let out a breath, it was almost over, she just had to get through this, “You hear that, By? We’re almost there.” 

Byleth nodded, “I...I know, Syl. It’s just really painful.” 

Sylvain nuzzled his face next to hers, “Don’t worry, I’m going to be here for you, Byleth. You can yell at me, break my hands, whatever you want to do to me I’ll be here.” 

Byleth snorted, glancing back with a soft gaze, “I could never do that to you…” 

Manuela cleared her throat, “Now Byleth, I need you to listen to me. When you feel a contraction, I need you to push with all you got. You’re going to hold it for about ten seconds and then take a deep breath out and then inhale and start again. Don’t push when there isn’t a contraction, you’re going to want to but you can’t, okay?” 

Byleth nodded, “I hear you…” 

Manuela looked at Sylvain, “Sylvain, just keep doing what you have been doing and support her.” 

Sylvain nodded as well, “Okay, will do.” 

Then they waited for a short while, with the ladies in the back preparing the room for the arrival of the baby. Dorothea was setting up the cleaning station with a bowl of warm water to wash the baby, swaddling cloths, and cloth diapers to put the baby in. Marianne and Mercedes stood close to Manuela to help assist her, along with the two midwives with them. Annette took her place near Dorothea, so the added stress wouldn’t harm her. Byleth laid back and waited patiently for the contraction to hit her, feeling Sylvain soothingly brush her hair back and kissing her temples. Then it finally happened, and Byleth started whimpering as it did. 

“Okay, Byleth, do as I told you. Take a deep breath and push.” Manuela said

Byleth took a deep breath, pushing down as hard as she could. The pressure was just as bad as the contractions, but she did her best to keep going. She could hear Sylvain counting to ten and telling her when to take a breath. She kept going until the contraction ended and then she would wait and the cycle would repeat. 

Sylvain wasn’t sure how long they had pushed but he knew it was taking a while, just like the labor itself. Byleth was starting to grow more and more tired, and it was torture seeing her strain and writhe in pain. All he wanted was to see their child and Byleth come out of this okay. However it didn’t stop him from coaching her through this. And as he was helping her through the last push, she screamed out in pain. 

“Agghh! It burns! Why is it burning?!” Byleth asked as she started to cry under the pain she was experiencing. 

Manuela looked up at her, her eyes were soft, “The baby is crowning, Byleth. Give yourself a minute to relax before you push through it.” 

Sylvain could feel himself getting equal parts excited and scared. Byleth’s pain sounded like it soared through the threshold that she couldn’t handle, but they were so close now, “By, you’ve got this. Just a little more and then it’ll be over, it’ll be done.” 

Byleth sobbed, “It’s too much, Syl. I can’t do it.” 

Sylvain held her hand tightly, “Yes you can, I know you can. I’m here for you, Byleth. You can do this.” 

Byleth’s tears streamed down her cheeks before she nodded, and she took a deep breath and bore down, and bit back a scream as she pushed through the pain. She could feel some sort of release as she leaned back panting and moaning. 

“Okay, the head is out, Byleth. I just need you to give me a couple of smaller pushes, and one big one, then I think we will have our prince or princess here to meet you.” Manuela smiled up at her friend. 

Sylvain couldn’t help the grin on his face, “Only a few more, Byleth. C’mon, you got this.” 

Byleth whined, but she sat up straight and took a deep breath, giving the small pushes despite her need to just give a bigger push. Sylvain watched her as she was doing so, giving her words of encouragement. Then, on Manuela’s word, she bore down one more time giving it her all in one go, and then a sudden relief was felt as the pain dulled. Byleth laid back into Sylvain, panting and whimpering, when she heard it. A small cry of a baby. She opened her eyes staring up at Sylvain whose face was in awe of the noise. Manuela’s face beamed as she lifted the newborn and placed it into Byleth’s arms. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Manuela said as her tears pricked in the corner of her eyes, “You have a beautiful baby girl.” 

Byleth stared down at the tiny little thing in her arms. She was still wet with blood and fluids, but Byleth thought her little girl was the most precious thing in the world at that moment. Feeling her daughter’s cries against her chest was something that she wouldn’t have traded for the world. 

Sylvain was blubbering, he sobbed into Byleth’s hair. A girl. A daughter. They had a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Just like he wanted. His little girl. His Aurora. He looked down at the little girl and placed a hand on his child’s head, rubbing it softly.

“Oh, Sylvain...she’s crying. She’s...crying.” Byleth said breathlessly as she looked up at her husband’s face. Sylvain knew what she meant. Their daughter wasn’t going to be the emotionless shell that Byleth feared she’d be.

Sylvain choked up at the sight, “She is, and she’s just as beautiful as her mother.” Sylvain kissed Byleth with all of the love he had for the both of them, “I told you we’d have a girl, By.” 

Byleth gave a weak chuckle, “You were right all along then, Syl.” 

Sylvain embraced her across the shoulders looking down at their child, “Yeah, and she’s perfect Byleth. She’s absolutely perfect. You did amazing, my love, so damn amazing.” 

Manuela and the others were touched by the moment with the new parents. Not wanting to break it at all, “Sylvain? Would you like to do the honors and cut the cord?” Manuela handed Sylvain the pair of surgical shears and pointed out where he needed to cut. Sylvain smirked and he swiftly cut it, and returned the shears. He looked down and admired the tiny baby in his wife’s arms as Byleth rubbed a linen washcloth over their child to get some of the fluids off. Dorothea approached the pair and gently knelt down to look at the little girl. 

“She’s a cutie, and so petite too!” Dorothea exclaimed.

“She certainly didn’t feel small.” Byleth muttered looking at her friend with a bemused expression. 

Dorothea gave a small laugh before reaching out her arms, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to wash her and swaddle her in some clothes and blankets.” 

Byleth looked reluctant to let her little girl go, but she knew Dorothea wouldn’t hurt her, and so she gently handed off Aurora to Dorothea. Dorothea looked over at Sylvain and motioned him to follow her. “Don’t you want to help clean off your daughter, Sylvain?” 

Sylvain nodded enthusiastically, before looking down at Byleth, “You going to be okay?” 

Byleth smiled brightly, her face still flushed and sweaty from giving birth, “Mhm, I’m fine Syl. Don’t worry, I’m sure I’m okay.” 

Sylvain gave a kiss to her cheek as he stood up and followed Dorothea over to the cleaning station she had set up while Manuela attended to Byleth with the other midwives. Sylvain watched as Dorothea placed his daughter on a cushion and got a washcloth from the warm water basin and handed it to Sylvain. “Here, gently wash her off and when she’s all clean you can give her to me and I’ll bundle her up.” 

Sylvain smiled as he took the wash cloth and cleaned his daughter of the fluids on her body. She was crying still, so he took this time to calm Aurora down, “Shhh it’s okay, princess. I’m here I got you. Daddy’s got you.” The sound of his voice seemingly soothing her as she cooed and calmed. Sylvain smiled at this little thing that he helped create. It was all so surreal, he couldn’t actually believe she was his child. 

Dorothea chuckled, looking at the baby, “Well it seems she also got some of her daddy’s genes too. Look at all of that red hair!” 

Sylvain didn’t even notice it at first but she did. Aurora had the blazing red hair that most if not all Gautiers possessed. It made him almost beam with pride, this was definitely his kid, “Yeah, that’s no surprise to me.” 

“Alright I think she’s cleaned up enough, may I?” Dorothea asked before Sylvain stepped aside and allowed her to swaddle his daughter. Once Dorothea bundled up the newborn princess, she carefully picked her up and looked at Sylvain, “Okay, are you ready? I’m going to let you hold her now.” 

Sylvain grinned excitedly, reaching out to take his little girl and cradle her in his arms. She was so small, and so precious. Her red hair was sticking out all over the place, and she was quietly napping all snug in her blankets. Sylvain couldn’t help but grow teary-eyed, he was in love with her already and it was so strong. Stronger than he could ever imagine. He was a dad, he had a baby. It just didn’t seem real yet. 

“Syl?” Sylvain turned to see Byleth laying on the bed under the covers and sitting up straight, it seemed as though Manuela’s examination of her went well, judging by how she still looked well, if not a bit tired, “Can I see her?” 

Sylvain smiled, “Yeah, of course,” He tried his best to move as slowly as he could to not stir Aurora awake, she was just so peaceful in his arms. He lowered himself on the bed and passed his daughter off to her mother. Byleth’s face lightened up, watching her daughter sleep soundly after everything that had happened. Sylvain’s heart could burst watching the scene in front of him. He knew that no matter what, Byleth would love their child unconditionally. Crest or no Crest. Aurora was going to be well loved, and that made Sylvain so happy. 

“Do you two have a name for her?” Manuela asked as she handed Sylvain a piece of parchment for him to write on. Sylvain quickly penned out her full name with a smile, handing it back to Professor Manuela. 

“Her name is Aurora Sylvianne Eisner-Gautier.” Sylvain said proudly as he scooted closer to Byleth, sitting across from her and with Aurora in between them. 

Manuela looked happily at them, “Such a regal name. Very well then, on the 6th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187, Crown Princess Aurora Sylvianne Eisner-Gautier was born.” 

Byleth lovingly stroked her daughter’s velvety smooth cheek, with Sylvain watching on, “She’s...oh I can’t believe she’s ours Syl.” 

Sylvain placed his hand under her head, feeling her downy hair, “You did great Byleth, and now we can be a family together.” 

As the ladies left the new parents to their own devices, the rain finally subsided from the day previous. The light of a new dawn shined through the windows, shining down on the Royal Family, as they now faced a new future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here she is! Aurora has now been welcomed into the world! In the next chapter we will see the rest of the classmates and Sylvain's parents react to her.


	14. Little Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain announces the birth of his daughter, Aurora, to his friends and the Gautiers meet their granddaughter

**6th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Dawn)**

Sylvain was absolutely in love. Not with just Byleth, but their newborn daughter, Aurora, in her arms. After the ladies stepped outside, Sylvain repositioned himself on the bed behind Byleth, looking down at the two most important women in his life. His wife and daughter. Aurora was certainly the cutest baby he’d ever seen. She was small, quite small actually, just a little bit underweight, and she sported the fullest cheeks that were soft and plump. Her eyes were still closed so he had no way to know what they looked like, but he silently hoped that they’d be her mother’s. Aurora’s head was covered in thick red hair like her father, but it seemed to be less unruly, maybe taking the texture from her mother. She was such a beautiful little thing, and Sylvain couldn’t believe he helped create her. 

“I might be biased, Byleth, but I think we make really cute kids, hehe.” Sylvain chuckled as he stroked Aurora’s cheek ever so softly. 

Byleth smiled at him, “I do believe you are being biased. However, I can’t argue with you, she’s everything I’d hoped she’d be and more. Our little Aurora.” She said as she brushed her daughter’s hair down lovingly. “She does look a lot like you though.” 

Sylvain snorted, “That’s because you’re looking at the Gautier hair she inherited from me, I’m sure that she has some bits and pieces of you.” 

Byleth kissed Sylvain’s cheek, “Yes, I know, but I wouldn’t mind if she looked like you.” 

Sylvain snuggled into the crook of Byleth’s neck, “I’d prefer if she was more like you though.” 

They both looked down when they heard the sound of Aurora’s soft cooing as she was starting to wake up again. Byleth’s heart was melting, she never thought that one day she’d be a mother, but here she was, holding her newborn baby girl after a long and painful labor and delivery. However, she remembered what Florianne said, about forgetting the ordeal once the baby was in her arms, and strangely it was just like that. Sure she didn’t forget completely, but it was well worth it just to have Aurora come into the world healthy and happy. 

Aurora was shifting in her swaddling clothes, her tiny lips smacking softly in the air looking for something to latch onto. Byleth didn’t have to be an expert mother to realize what was going on.

“It seems like someone is hungry,” Byleth said as she gently pulled the top half of her nightgown down and allowed Aurora to latch onto her breast for a feeding. It didn’t take long for Aurora to latch onto her mother, she was almost ravenously suckling onto Byleth, as if she hadn’t eaten in a long while. 

Sylvain snickered watching the sight of his daughter feeding on Byleth’s breast, “Well, someone is obviously taking after their Aunt Ingrid, just look at her go.” 

“Sylvain! Don’t be rude!” Byleth scolded him, careful to not say it too loud to startle Aurora. 

Sylvain winked at Byleth, “I’m just teasing a bit, By. She’s just probably really hungry after all that laboring, huh?” 

Byleth sighed, “I know, I’m still feeling the effects of it.” 

Sylvain’s eyes softened, as he rubbed Byleth’s shoulders, “You sure you’re okay? I know Manuela looked after you once you had Aurora, but-”

“I’m fine, Syl,” Byleth interrupted with a tender gaze staring into his brown eyes, “I’m just really sore, you know, down there.” Her eyes flicked down and back up again, looking at Sylvain with a raised brow. 

Sylvain hissed, clenching his eyes shut, “I can’t even imagine the kind of pain you went through just to bring her into the world.”

Byleth cringed, remembering the excruciating pain, “Yeah, I don’t like remembering that part. Or anything before that.”

Sylvain placed his head on Byleth’s, a guilty expression painted on his face, “Byleth...I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that. I didn’t want you to.” 

Byleth leaned back to get closer to him, “I know, but I would do it all over again just to have her here like she is now.” Byleth looked down to Aurora finishing up her meal, as she detached her daughter from herself, “Do you mind giving me one of the spare linens on the nightstand, Sylvain?”

Sylvain nodded, reaching back to grab the cloth and giving it to Byleth. She draped it over her shoulder and carefully pulled Aurora up and patted her back to get her to get some of the air bubbles out. She could see that Sylvain was watching her intently, which got her a bit curious, “What’s up?” 

Sylvain gave a small grin, “Where did you learn to do that?”

Byleth grinned back, “I learned from Dorothea, she taught me when she and I were with Lukas. It’s to help her burp.” 

Sylvain admired his wife, his cheeks growing warm at the thought that this was his life now. He was a father and husband to this woman and the child they made together. He made a promise once to Jeralt, that he would take care of Byleth and more. That promise was now extended to Sylvain’s child. He would do anything to be a better father than his own was, and he would do anything to protect this family he had now. 

“Syl? Are you okay? You seem a little lost in thought over there.” Byleth said teasingly as she held Aurora close to her chest, her skin on her daughter’s. 

Sylvain sighed lovingly, “Just thinking about how lucky I am. I don’t know how I even managed to get you to love me back, but I’m glad that you do.” 

Byleth leaned in to give Sylvain a kiss on his lips, which he returned gladly. The kiss went from an innocent peck to a more passionate dance, with their tongues intertwining with each other. Byleth broke away giving a small chuckle, “I just had one baby, don’t you start with making another one quite yet.” 

Sylvain smirked, “I don’t know, By. I rather like the idea of creating another one.” 

Byleth frowned, “Then you can give birth to it next time, I need a break after this little one.” Byleth said as she looked down at Aurora. She gasped though when she realized her little eyes were starting to open up and observe the world. “Sylvain, look. She’s opening her eyes.” 

Sylvain looked down and the goofiest grin spread across his face. Seeing Aurora’s eyes for the first time sent him reeling. She had her mother’s eyes. The ones he originally fell in love with. Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that she had lost when Byleth gained the power of the Goddess. Sylvain thought he’d never see them again, but here they were. “Goddess, By, she has your eyes! What a combination of traits, huh?” He brushed Aurora’s hair back and leaned in to speak to her, “Well, princess, it seems like you will be breaking hearts left and right. With my hair and your mother’s beautiful eyes, you really will be just as pretty as her.”

Byleth giggled at the sight of Sylvain doting on Aurora like he was, and watching him stick his hand down through the blankets to play with his daughter’s hands, “‘Princess’ huh? That’s your nickname for her?” 

Sylvain snickered, letting Aurora snatch her father’s finger with her tiny hand, melting his heart a little bit, “Might as well, she is a princess after all.” 

Byleth hummed softly, rocking her daughter in her arms. Aurora was entranced by her mother’s tune and her eyes slowly began to close again, “I think she should see her grandparents, wouldn’t you say so?” 

Sylvain looked at Byleth with a concerned eye, “You sure? I know you’re pretty tired, Byleth. You should probably rest.” 

Byleth shook her head, “Not until after your parents see her. I want them to see her first before we let everyone else see later in the day. Goddess knows what they must’ve been up to while I was up here giving birth.” 

Sylvain snorted as he helped Byleth swaddle Aurora back up, “They weren’t doing much but just waiting around.” 

Byleth reached out and softly rubbed her hand on Sylvain’s face, “Would you please do this for me? I want our daughter to have a moment with her grandparents.” 

Sylvain sighed, climbing off of the bed, “Okay, okay, I will. Just call for one of the servants nearby if you’re starting to feel bad or tired, alright? No more hiding stuff from me, By. I mean it.” He said sternly, giving Byleth a small glare.

Byleth chuckled, “I assure you, I won’t this time.” 

Sylvain winked before leaning down to kiss Byleth, “I love you, Byleth.” 

Byleth smiled warmly, “I love you too, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain then leaned down to kiss Aurora on the top of her head, “And I love you, princess, don’t freak your mother out while I’m away.”

Byleth snorted, “I’m not going to freak out. I’ll be fine. We both will.” 

Sylvain made his way to the door of their bedroom, but not before looking back at his little family on the bed. Byleth was gently rocking Aurora back to sleep after her little feeding session. She had the biggest and happiest smile on her face as she softly spoke to their daughter. Sylvain felt blessed that he was given a chance to change his life for the better when he was in that Goddess Tower all of those years ago. He didn’t know what life would’ve been like if he hadn’t. He didn’t waste his time thinking about that now. Now he was focused on being a Prince, Margrave, husband, and now a father. Even with all of these weighty responsibilities, he wouldn’t change his fate for anything. 

He stepped out into the hallway to see the ladies that Byleth had allowed in with her, with the exceptions to the nameless midwives that had assisted in the birth, waiting for him to show. They were exhausted but they were ecstatic to have been the first few people to see the newborn princess before anyone else. 

“Well, daddy,” Dorothea teased as she approached Sylvain with a smirk, “Ready to go meet the others?” 

Sylvain nodded, “Yeah, just don’t reveal the gender yet. I want to be the one who surprises everyone.” 

Annette giggled, stroking her own growing stomach, albeit a very small one, “Hehe, I’m sure Felix will be happy to hear you and Byleth had a girl.” 

Sylvain grumbled, “Yeah yeah, and now he will be annoying me with the idea of having a son.”

Mercedes swooned, “Oh but wouldn’t that be nice? Two childhood friends falling in love with one another? I think it’s sweet.” 

Sylvain groaned, “Aurora’s a newborn baby, and Annette hasn’t even had her kid yet, she’s not even close.” 

Marianne smiled at the scene in front of her, “To be fair, any son or daughter that pursues Aurora will have to deal with the idea of being Queen or Prince Consort as well.” 

Sylvain made a disgusted noise, “Ladies, I just had a daughter! Can I just enjoy her being my kid for a while rather than skipping to the part where I’ll be shipping her off to a suitor?.” 

Manuela snickered behind him, “Well serves you right for being a skirt-chaser all of those years ago. Now you will have to deal with the reverse situation.” 

Sylvain started to make his way to the staircase leading down to the throne room, “Ack! Just leave me alone, I’m going to celebrate my daughter’s birth rather than talk about her future relationships.” 

The ladies all chuckled and teased him on Sylvain’s way down. They found his overprotectiveness to be rather endearing and ironic in it’s own special way. Sylvain used to hate fathers that would act this way. Now he IS that father, and he had no idea how Jeralt would have even seen any potential in him. Hell, he didn’t know how Jeralt dealt with men and women hitting on Byleth. Perhaps he should teach Aurora as soon as he could on how to defend herself, emotionally and physically from boys like he was at one point in his life. He shook his head, there would be plenty of time to prepare himself on that front at a later date.

He waited for the ladies to enter the throne room first before going in himself, watching them return to their friends and significant others. Everyone in there looked tired from waiting around all night but they seemed relieved and joyful that it was finally over. Dorothea had returned to her son and Ferdinand, much to her son’s delight. Annette immediately rushed to Felix, who was relieved to see Annette and the baby were fine. Marianne embraced Ignatz, he was pleased to see her after so long and Mercedes made her way to Dedue, excitedly hugging the giant Duscur man. 

“It’s like we are our own kind of family, aren’t we?” Manuela said as she looked at Sylvain

“Yeah, it’s nice knowing that we have each other when our own families fail us.” Sylvain replied

“Well, just know that Aurora will definitely have no shortage of love to go around.” Manuela grinned as she patted Sylvain’s shoulder. He observed her go up to Hanneman, discussing something in his ear and handing him a vial of red hair and a blood sample for him to research. Sylvain figured that was his daughter’s hair and blood, which made him slightly annoyed but it wasn’t like he could stop Hanneman, and he really meant no harm to Aurora. He was just...eccentric and loved researching Crests. And Sylvain would be lying to himself if he wasn’t at all curious to know if his daughter had a Crest or not. It still wouldn’t change her status as heir to the throne, but it was just something that Sylvain wanted to know. 

He took a deep breath before entering the throne room himself, knowing that as soon as he did there would be a crowd forming around him. And a crowd there was! They all clamored around Sylvain taking notice of his tired appearance. He was still dressed in the same clothes as the night before, which were dirty at this point with stains and sweat that he had accumulated. His hair was messed up, and his eyes while tired were bright and happy. 

“Wow, Sylvain! You look like you went through the wringer,” Claude remarked as he pulled at Sylvain’s soiled tunic, “You’re sure you didn’t give birth to the little tyke yourself?” 

Sylvain let out a breath, “Nah, I look worse than I feel, honestly.” 

Caspar launched himself over to Sylvain, “Okay, but c’mon Sylvain! We need to know what the baby is! Claude, Felix, Leonie, Raphael, and I have a betting pool on whether or not you had a boy or a girl.” 

Sylvain looked at the men suspiciously, “Are you guys serious? Betting on genders?” 

Hilda sighed, “Unfortunately yes, they were so bored that they decided to gamble on what your kid will be.”

“I said boy, but that’s because I know you named your son after me,” Claude snickered. 

Raphael boasted, “It’s gotta be a boy! If Claude says it is, then it must be!” 

Caspar scoffed, “Please, it’s a girl, even Felix agreed with me.” 

Felix looked ever so smug at Sylvain, “That’s only because I’m going to have a boy to spite him.” 

Sylvain rolled his eyes at Felix, “You’re not letting that go, aren’t you?”   
Felix chuckled, “No, I am not.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Sheesh, Felix, what did I do to deserve this?” 

Felix glared at Sylvain, “Do you really want me to answer that or should Ingrid?” 

Ingrid piped up at the sound of her name, “Hey, don’t you dare drag me into this!” 

Leonie groaned from the back of the group, “Just tell us whether the Professor had a boy or a girl, Sylvain! I’m dying to know.” 

Sylvain let out a breath, smiling widely while leaving everyone in suspense, “...Her name is Aurora Sylvianne Eisner-Gautier, she was born today in the early morning before dawn.” 

“Ah HA! I KNEW IT!” Caspar jumped up in the air, “Pay up, guys!” He extended his hand towards Leonie, Raphael, and Claude. They begrudgingly paid up to both Caspar and Felix, who were so full of themselves as they claimed their prize. 

The rest of them congratulated Sylvain, giving him pats on the back and a few hugs from his female friends. Among those was Ingrid who looked so unbelievably proud of him, changing from the tiresome friend that would cause nothing but trouble, to the proud papa to a small baby girl. 

“So, how does it feel being a dad?” Ingrid said with a smile on her face.

“I don’t think it’s sunk in yet, hehe,” Sylvain said, rubbing the back of his neck, “It took forever to get to the point where Byleth was pushing, and from there it was so fast. Like I didn’t know how to process it all. But I...I don’t know if I’ve ever felt like this before Ingrid. It’s...amazing really.” 

Ingrid got a bit teary-eyed, brushing them away before they fell, “I’m just glad you got yourself together. What does your daughter look like?” 

Sylvain chuckled, blushing slightly, “She’s a cutie, has my hair too. But her eyes are her mother’s.” 

Ingrid smiled warmly up at him, “She certainly sounds adorable. And quite the name too, Aurora Sylvianne. It’s nice.” 

Sylvain smiled back, “Thanks Ingrid. She’s...I can’t describe it well, but she and Byleth mean the world to me.” 

“I’m sure they do,” Ingrid replied, “By the way, I remembered you telling me about your fears over childbirth. How are they now after watching it all?” 

Sylvain let out a lingering sigh, “It was torture to watch. I’m sure you can tell by how absolutely trashed I look, hehe. There were plenty of times I wanted to step out of that room because it was so horrible to see Byleth go through all of that. But she made it out okay and so did Aurora, and that’s all I can ask. At least next time I’ll be prepared for it all.” 

“Next time? Sheesh, Sylvain, she just had one baby! Give her some time to rest.” Ingrid laughed along with Sylvain. 

Sylvain looked around the room to find his parents but was shocked to see that they weren’t here waiting with the others, “Hey Ingrid, where are my parents? Byleth wanted them to see the baby before everyone else.”

Ingrid pointed out into the hall, “I think your mother and father decided to wait in the infirmary, just in case something went wrong.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Thanks, I’ll go see them now.” He turned away and left, hearing a melodious cheer and applause as he finally got to the door of the infirmary. It was closed, probably because his parents wanted some privacy away from the others. He softly knocked on the door, listening to hear any sign of life from within. He grinned when he could hear the familiar sound of his mother’s heels on the stone floor. As the knob twisted and Florianne opened the door, Sylvain couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. 

Florianne’s face lit up, seeing her son for the first time since the labor started yesterday, “Sylvain.” She said softly. 

“Hey mom, where’s dad?” Sylvain asked her scanning the room. 

Florianne moved away, and pointed at her husband’s resting form, “He’s asleep, he had worried himself into a stupor until he just crashed from exhaustion.”

Sylvain chuckled, “I know that all too well.” 

Florianne smiled, bouncing slightly in place in excitement, “So? You’re here and not with Byleth, meaning…?” 

Sylvain nodded, “Yes, she had the baby early this morning, just before dawn.” 

Florianne squealed and lept into Sylvain’s arms, awakening her husband, “Huh-what?! What’s going on Flor?” Sylvestre said as he stumbled out of bed, not realizing Sylvain was there. 

“It’s Sylvain! He’s back!” Florianne said sweetly. 

Sylvestre looked up and saw that his son was indeed there, with a happy expression on his face, “Sylvain? What news do you have for us?”

Sylvain grinned, “Well what do you think I have, Grandpa?” 

Sylvestre’s shock turned into happiness, as he chuckled softly, “I see, that is indeed good to hear. Are Byleth and the baby alright?” 

Sylvain nodded, “Both of them are. Both mother and daughter.” He said as he winked at his parents.

Florianne gasped, “Daughter?” 

Sylvain hugged his mother again, “Yeah, it’s a girl. Her name’s Aurora Sylvianne by the way.” 

Florianne giggled, “That’s the name of that princess I used to tell you a bedtime story about! Oh well, it’s a perfect name for my granddaughter.” 

Sylvain looked up to see his dad tear up a bit, “You okay there, Old Man?” 

Sylvestre brushed away his tears, “I’m fine Sylvain. Just happy for you, son.”

Sylvain replied, “You know Byleth told me to invite you guys up to see her and Aurora, if you don’t mind of course.” 

Florianne nodded enthusiastically, “I would love to see them,” she looked back at Sylvestre, “Sylvestre, let’s go.” 

Byleth was finally soothing Aurora down after she had a bit of a fit from soiling one of her cloth diapers. Aurora was fairly easy to settle down once she had been cleaned up, but she was still a little bit awake so Byleth took this time to stand and rock her baby in her arms. 

“Shhh it’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” She said soothingly to Aurora. Aurora continued to look up at her mother with a curious look in her big blue eyes. She noticed that Aurora seemed to have adopted Byleth’s blank gaze, but she did react more than Byleth ever did. Byleth knew she probably should be resting rather than standing, but she was tired of being confined to the bed and she also understood when her body was ready to rest. She just wanted to hold her and Sylvain’s child for eternity. She was her own flesh and blood, a reminder that she was human, and Aurora was the most beautiful baby in the world. 

As she swayed back and forth with Aurora in her arms, she heard a soft knock on the door as it opened up for Byleth to see her husband leaning on the doorframe. 

Sylvain gave her a suspicious look, “I swear I leave for a few minutes and you’re already up and moving around, after giving birth mind you.” 

Byleth shook her head, “Like I’m one to sit idly on the bed waiting for you to return.” 

Sylvain moved out of the way of the door, “Well, I hope you’re ready for some visitors at least.” 

Byleth nodded, “I’m fine, I was about to place Aurora for a nap but she’s stubbornly staying awake.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Stubborn like her mother is. I’m seeing already that she’s going to be a lot like you.” He motioned the two figures behind him to enter before he did. Byleth was elated to see both Florianne and Sylvestre enter quietly, despite Florianne’s obvious excitement as she silently surged to Byleth. 

“Hello dear, you look much better than the last time I saw you,” Florianne said in a low tone as to not disturb the baby.

Byleth chuckled, “I feel better, but I am sore and tired from it all.” Byleth looked down at Aurora as she started to coo again at the sight of her father greeting her. Sylvain was enamoured with the noises his daughter would make just by looking at his face.

Florianne smiled at the sight of the young family, “That’s good to hear, I’m also happy to see that I have a beautiful little granddaughter as well.” 

“Mhm, would you like to hold her, Florianne?” Byleth asked.

Florianne chuckled, “As if I’d say no. I would love to hold her.” Byleth carefully placed Aurora into Florianne’s arms. Florianne’s eyes immediately teared up at the sight of the small and delicate thing in her arms. Sylvain wrapped himself around Byleth’s shoulders watching his mother’s reaction to his daughter. 

“Oh, Sylvie, she’s so beautiful. She has Sylvain’s hair.” Florianne said as she rocked Aurora back and forth. 

Sylvestre looked down at Aurora and chortled a bit, “Well of course she does, she is a Gautier afterall.” 

Sylvain cleared his throat, “Ahem, Eisner-Gautier actually.” 

Sylvestre shook his head, “Regardless, she has Gautier blood in her that’s for sure.” He reached down to stroke the little baby’s cheek as Aurora stared up at her grandfather curiously. Her nose scrunched up as she made a small and cute sneeze. “Oops, sorry little one, didn’t mean to make you do that, hehe.” Sylvestre said to Aurora. 

Byleth could feel Sylvain’s face go into the crook of her neck, “They love her.” he whispered. 

Byleth leaned back into Sylvain’s touch, “Of course they do, she’s their granddaughter.” 

Sylvain placed a kiss onto Byleth’s cheek as they watched the new grandparents dote on Aurora. Sylvain had never known a future in which he’d be able to relish in the happiness of creating a family with his parents at his side, but now it was here and he was so blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait! There will probably be two or three more chapters left of this fic sadly, but it's been incredible writing these characters! Don't worry I'm not done yet though so be on the look out for newer chapters soon.


	15. Time Spent Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth take turns taking care of Aurora and enjoying their precious few hours just to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello again! If you were wondering where I had ran off for the last week I had a lot of things pop in my personal life that demanded my attention. I did however had a bit of a sad streak after I had cross posted my original story of Waiting for the Rain on Fanfiction. net on my old account before I moved to AO3 and there was some very nasty comments I got from it anonymously, so it was pretty hard to get out of that rut. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed imo, however the comments I received were derogatory and toxic, so it was the first time I had ever deleted comments. I don't like to share stuff like this but I felt like I needed to this time. The comments are no longer there, and I don't condone people going out to harass others for their opinions so don't feel the need to do so. I'm an adult and I can move on. Anyways mini life update over, I decided to write a fluffy chapter! Enjoy!

**6th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Mid-Afternoon)**

Byleth was finally starting to wake up after being told to rest by Sylvain and his parents. Shortly after the Gautiers arrived, they noticed Byleth’s fatigue and were kind enough to leave once they saw the tiny little princess. Sylvain urged Byleth to sleep, since she had not had much sleep from the night precious with the labor being as painful as it was. She had not known when she had fallen asleep or how long it had been, but as she could still see the golden sunlight illuminating their bedchambers, Byleth knew she hadn’t slept for too long at least. She opened her eyes at the sound of Sylvain’s voice across the room, speaking to someone. Byleth did her best to stay silent to listen to his soothing tone. She watched as she saw Sylvain sitting on one of the sofas in the sitting area, cradling Aurora in his arms. His smile was bright and genuine, as he rocked her back and forth. He must’ve been holding her the entire time, Byleth thought, as she let out a silent sigh of contentment. 

He had been so excited about being a dad from the moment they started planning on having children, and to see him so happy made Byleth’s heart burst. Sylvain was looking to be a loving and doting father, more so than his own father was. He didn’t want to put any lofty expectation on his child’s head or make her feel as though she was more special than she was. No, to Sylvain, Aurora was his daughter and that’s all that mattered to him. Byleth couldn’t help but smile as she eavesdropped on the one-sided conversation he was having with Aurora. 

“...and she wielded a knife to my throat! I was so scared, you know. I thought your mother was going to kill me, I got back at her when we sparred the next day, but I nearly killed her. It was one of my biggest regrets that I’ve ever said to her. That I wanted her to pay for the Crest she had and the normal life she had in comparison to me. However, I didn’t know she was just like me. And if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be the man I am today, and you wouldn’t be here to make us both happy,” Sylvain sighed as he stroked a finger on Aurora’s soft face, her eyes slowly closing, “We both were defined by our Crests, just like our society was, but that’s all changed now. When you get bigger and your mother and I are too old to be Prince and Queen, then you will take over, even if you don’t have a Crest. I know it will be a lot to handle, but I know you will be okay, and I’ll be there to help when I can, Princess. I promise.” 

Byleth chuckled softly, “If you keep making these kinds of promises, you’re going to have a lot on your plate, Sylvain.” Sylvain turned his head at his wife’s voice, smiling as soon as he saw she was awake. 

“Are you feeling more rested now?” He asked Byleth, as he continued to rock Aurora. 

“I am, how long was I asleep?” Byleth questioned as she slowly made her way off of the bed. 

“A few hours, you even slept through Aurora fussing a bit, hehe.” Sylvain said as he looked down at his daughter, who finally was going back to sleep. 

Byleth wrapped her arms around Sylvain’s shoulder, gazing at Aurora, “Why was she fussing?” 

Sylvain smirked up at Byleth, “I think she wanted attention, it’s kind of hard to get it now that she isn’t with her mommy all day, everyday.” 

Byleth kissed Sylvain’s cheek, “Well at least she has her daddy to tell her stories of his youth. Even if he didn’t remember that I let him win that sparring match.” 

Sylvain balked at Byleth, “Y-you let me win?! Oh By, I actually thought I won!” 

Byleth snickered, “I was a mercenary for many years, do you really think I would’ve lost to you, a prominent skirt-chaser that slacked on his own training?” 

Sylvain sighed, looking back at Aurora, “Your mother plays dirty tricks, so be careful if you’re trying to be sneaky.” 

“You weren’t all too sneaky at all as a student either, Syl.” Byleth playfully flicked one of Sylvain’s ears.

Sylvain chuckled as he watched his wife plop onto the sofa, groaning a bit as she had forgotten she was still sore, “You okay?” Sylvain asked her. 

Byleth nodded, “Mhm, just dealing with the residual pain.”

Sylvain smiled over at her, “You feeling up to visitors? Claude and Petra came by earlier and asked if they could come get a sneak peak at Aurora before everyone else.”

Byleth snorted, “Of course he wanted to see her.” 

“I didn’t let them inside, but I did want to hear what you had to say about it all.” Sylvain said as he picked himself off the sofa and gently placed Aurora in her cradle, admiring her for a second before facing Byleth. He returned back to Byleth and sat next to her, bringing her body close to him. 

“I don’t mind, but he shouldn’t always expect these kinds of things from me.” Byleth sighed as she nuzzled closer to Sylvain. 

Sylvain snuggled up to her, “Well I can go fetch him real quick, if you’re okay with that.”

Byleth hummed, “No I think we should have this time to ourselves, I want to have you all to myself for today and taking turns taking care of Aurora.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “I agree, we won’t have a lot of time with just us now. Might as well get used to it.” 

Byleth giggled, “You know, I didn’t think seeing you as a father would make me so giddy, but it’s nice to see.”

Sylvain snickered, whispering darkly in her ear, “If that’s the case, then maybe we should have more.”

Byleth playfully shoved him away, “Again, in time we will, definitely not now. Let’s see how we can do with one child.” 

Sylvain groaned, “I’m going to hate not being able to make love to you for a while, I love hearing the sweet noises you make.”

Byleth gave him a look, “You can wait for a few weeks, Syl.” 

Sylvain smiled down at her, “I know, By. I’m just teasing you. I can wait for you.” 

They stayed there on the sofa, enjoying a small reverie after bringing their daughter into the world. Both were happy that she was a healthy little precious bundle of joy and Sylvain was glad that Byleth’s life was no longer in danger. Now they were focused on raising their newborn, and even though they were ready for the challenges they would face, they couldn’t have asked for a better path in life.

**7th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Early Morning)**

The sound of Aurora’s crying in the early morning stirred both of her parents awake. For the most part she didn’t seem like a very needy baby. She only seemed to cry when she was hungry or needed a changing. Byleth had just fed her a couple of hours ago so she assumed that Aurora needed a new diaper. Before Byleth could even get out of bed she could hear Sylvain move out of bed.

Sylvain yawned, patting Byleth’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, By. It’s my turn, I got it.” He said drowsily as he padded through the room to the small cradle Aurora was resting in. “Shhh, I got you, princess, I got you.” He cooed softly to her as he wrapped her in his arms, taking her over to a changing table they had moved from the nursery into their room. 

Byleth hummed as she propped herself on her elbow watching him intently, “I thought she’d be a bit more of a crier, considering she cried so loudly when I gave birth to her.” 

Sylvain cleaned his daughter off with a washcloth from the basin, looking over his shoulder to see his wife staring at him sweetly, “I mean I would’ve been that loud after going through all that mess and being locked in a place for nine months.” 

Byleth smirked, “Ashamed that you should say that about me, I was admiring you blooming in your path to fatherhood.” 

Sylvain gave a cheeky expression to Byleth, “Hehe, I was joking Byleth.”

Byleth smiled getting up out of bed and walking to him and Aurora, who was being fitted in her new cloth diaper. She snuggled up to Sylvain giving him a blanket to swaddle their daughter in once she was placed back in her clothes. Sylvain dressed Aurora back up and wrapped her up in the blanket that Byleth handed to him. As he moved to cradle Aurora up into his arms, Byleth gently stopped him and she lifted Aurora in her arms. 

“Allow me, Sylvain, you’ve been working yourself all day making sure Aurora and I were okay,” Byleth said as she rocked her daughter in arms, kissing him on the cheek. 

Sylvain watched her saunter by to rest on the sofa, admiring her delightfully, “It’s a wonder you know.”

“What is, Syl?” Byleth replied softly as she stared down at her newborn. 

Sylvain sighed walking over and sitting with Byleth, “How I even had a chance with you. I mean, I loved picking up girls several years ago. I liked flirting and cheating on them, and you knew it. And yet, I don’t know why you chose me.”

Byleth looked at him tenderly, “Because you were more than just a flirt. You are smart, brave, and despite how lazy you can be, you try your damndest to hold promises to your friends and loved ones. And even when I was gone, you never lost sight of who you truly were underneath that act you would parade around to the world.” She reached out and stroked his cheek softly, “You really are more than you think you are. And besides, who better else to take my place running things while I’m with Aurora for the next few weeks than you? I know you will be fine.”

Sylvain smiled, “Well, I’m glad you gave me a chance to prove myself to you at least.” 

Byleth grinned back, “You’re welcome, but I do have a question for you if I may?” She asked. 

Sylvain raised a brow at her, “Oh? And that’s?” 

Byleth stared into his eyes, “Why would you even fall for someone like me?” 

Sylvain shot a half grin at Byleth, “You’re kidding, right? You’re strong, confident, smart as hell, kind hearted, and on top of all that you’re gorgeous.” He said as winked at Byleth, “But the best part about you is you always saw straight through me. You didn’t care that I had a Crest, you weren’t ever concerned with it. And it showed when you kept pushing me to be my best.” 

“Ingrid did the same if I remembered correctly.” Byleth quipped.

Sylvain snorted, “Yeah but she was like a little sister following me around and cleaning my messes. You never did that. You forced me to face myself rather than clean up after me.” 

“And you like that?” Byleth asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Sylvain said looking down at their daughter and smiling at her, “I still can’t believe this is all real.” 

Byleth stared at her daughter, seeing her peaceful face and red hair framing it, “I can’t either, do you think we will be good at this?” 

Sylvain kissed Byleth’s head, “I know we can try our best. I’m not going to fool myself and think our kids will always think the best of us. We may mess up in the way we talk to them, or become overprotective. However, I don’t think I’d try to hurt them intentionally. And I will try to hear them out all the time, no matter what.” 

“What about me?” Byleth questioned.

“You’re doing great so far. It’s so amazing seeing how well you’re doing as a mother to our first child.” Sylvain chuckled as he placed his face in the crook of her neck, “I’m always going to be here for you whenever you need me. Even if we don’t know what we’re doing.”

Byleth watched him lift his head up and extend his arms out to Byleth. Byleth understood and placed Aurora into his arms gently. He gave Byleth a wink as he walked over to Aurora’s cradle and set her in it. He rocked the cradle slowly as Byleth walked up behind him and embraced Sylvain from behind. 

“You know there was no one else for me the moment I knew I loved you.” Byleth whispered. 

Sylvain stopped rocking the cradle, and spun around to take Byleth’s lips in a passionate kiss, allowing their tongues to meet each other. He broke away and stared into her emerald eyes, “And I knew there was no one else once I made that promise to you all those years ago.”

The two could see the morning’s light peer through the curtains of their bedchambers illuminating the space in a warm glow. They both then stared down at the beautiful life they had created together that was born only a day ago. No matter where life would take them, they were happy to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Claude and several other classmates meet Aurora and then the epilogue following after.


	16. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora meets her various Uncles and Aunts; Hanneman has some news for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Me. Sorry, with work coming back into play it's been taking time away from my writing. Don't worry, I didn't forget to write something. Alas there's only one chapter left, I'm just wondering how I want to do the epilogue. Whether it should be the announcement of their next pregnancy or after their seventh child's birth. Idk, I'd love suggestions! Anyways enjoy!

**7th Day of the Lone Moon, year 1187 (Noon)**

After the former Golden Deer and Company had their lunch in the dining hall, they were invited to come to the Cardinal Room to await the arrival of Byleth and Sylvain with their new baby girl. The anticipation in the room was palatable. The girls were obviously very excited, especially after Marianne’s comments on how beautiful their baby was. The men were also heavily curious, however Hanneman was missing as well as Linhardt. They weren’t too sure as to why that was but they were sure they’d figure it out sooner or later. 

“You think their kid will be as powerful as the Professor?” Raphael questioned excitedly, “Or have that green hair and eyes she got from the Goddess?”

Bernadetta shook her head at Raphael, “No, sweetie, Sylvain told Ingrid that she doesn’t have those things.”

Raphael groaned, “Aww that’s a let down!”

Hilda giggled, “I just can’t wait to see the Princess. I just love babies! They’re so cute and small.” 

Caspar chuckled sheepishly, “Hehe...so you like kids, huh?” 

Hilda smiled brightly, “Mhm, they’re so adorable and you can dress them up in the cutest outfits and accessories! Ah I can’t wait to have my own, I want a million.”

Caspar, who was drinking a glass of wine, proceeded to spit it out at Hilda’s admission, coughing and trying to catch his breath, “Uh...a million?” Caspar’s voice cracked.

Hilda nodded enthusiastically, “Mhm, many of them.” 

Ashe snickered in the background, “Well Caspar, it seems like you have your hands full.” 

Caspar glared at the knight, “Haha, very funny Ashe, just wait until Ingrid and you decide to have kids.” 

Ashe instantly blushed, looking over to his wife who was staring at Caspar with an intense gaze, “I...we’re waiting for that, we want to make sure our people are happy first.” 

Ignatz contemplated looking to Marianne, “I wonder if I can paint a family portrait for them, though it may take some time, and some time away from you.”

Marianne shook her head softly, “It’s alright, Ignatz. I’m sure I’ll be fine as you’re away.” 

Lysithea looked to Annette with a curious gaze, “You doing okay though, Annette? You were in the birthing chamber with the rest of the girls, I can’t imagine that was easy.” 

Annette smiled at Lysithea, clutching at her growing bump, “It was hard, and watching Byleth like that, it was almost...excruciating to see. We all see her as invincible, but she was struggling with the pain a lot.” 

Lysithea appeared concerned, “And that doesn’t worry you at all? I mean, you’ll be giving birth yourself as well.” 

Annette shook her head, “I’ll be fine, I’ve been taking care of myself and reading up on what to do. Plus, Felix will make sure everything runs smoothly, even if he won’t admit it.” Annette said as she looked to her husband from across the room. He seemed rather impatient to get this over with but would occasionally glance at Annette with a tender eye. 

Lysithea gave a bit of a laugh seeing the stoic swordsman look ever so sweetly at Annette, “I’m sure he will too.” 

On the other side of the room there was Mercedes, Dorothea, Dedue, and Ferdinand. Mercedes was currently bouncing little Lukas in her lap, giggling as Lukas’ bright smile and laughs filled the room. “Oh Dorothea, everytime I play with Lukas he’s always so sweet!” Mercedes exclaimed. 

“He’s a cutie, he has his dad’s smile and personality I think.” Dorothea said as she snuggled up to Ferdinand. 

“Dorothea, my love, he gets his joyous expression from you.” Ferdinand spoke as he leaned down to kiss Dorothea’s cheek. 

Dedue smiled down at the child in his lover’s arms, admiring the pair, “It seems like the babe is comfortable around you, Mercedes.”

Mercedes cheerfully laughed, “Little Lukas is always like this though, he’s such a sweet boy.” 

Dorothea head lifted from Ferdinand’s shoulder, “Is it true you two are going to Fhirdiad soon?”

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically, “Mhm, Dedue and I want to help rebuild Duscur to what it once was, starting with creating a school and helping those displaced from the war.” 

Ferdinand raised a fist in the air, “Ah, such a noble cause! I will be glad to see it to fruition!” 

Dorothea chuckled, “After we take care of our own territory first, Ferdie, then we can help Her Majesty with this.” 

Across the room Lorenz and Leonie were speaking to Claude and Petra over the present conditions of the former Alliance Territory that was originally overseen by Claude, but he relinquished it to Byleth when she became Queen, who in turn gave some governing power to Lorenz in order to have someone working on her behalf. However, the conversation soon turned into an interrogation session.

“So, Lorenz, when are you two getting hitched?” Claude asked as he sipped a glass of wine.

Lorenz balked as Leonie glared at the former House Leader, “I-I beg your pardon?! That’s hardly any of your business!” 

“Yeah, Claude, this has nothing to do with you!” Leonie exclaimed, her blush growing by the moment. 

Petra chuckled, “Claude, I believe you are having feelings of mischief. Leonie and Lorenz don’t seem to be appreciating it.” 

Claude snickered, looping his arm around Petra’s, “Well, my dear, I’m just too curious about how these two will even announce their marriage, considering that Leonie is becoming a renowned Mercenary and Lorenz here is quite the leader in the old Alliance territory. The people will be so shocked to see it happen.” 

“I will look on it with great happiness, you should be having a lasting marriage.” Petra said, beaming at the odd pairing. 

Leonie was still so flushed, very embarrassed by Petra’s comment, “Um...thanks Petra, but I’m not even engage-”

Claude shook a finger at Leonie, “Ah ah ah, I’m sure it will come pretty soon, right Lorenz?” 

Lorenz was bright red as he glared at Claude, “You are being a nuisance, Claude.” 

Claude let out a large laugh, “I’m teasing you two! It’s fun watching you guys look so bashful over something so simple. But I’m proud of you Lorenz. It’s nice seeing you put away your own prejudices.”

“Um thanks Claude.” Leonie said as she discreetly reached for Lorenz’s hand and held it close to her, earning a small smile from him. 

Catherine and Shamir were hanging onto each other in the corner of the room reminiscing on their latest adventure outside of Fodlan. Manuela joined up with Seteth and Flayn, discussing the newest addition to the Royal Family, and how well the family was fairing. Manuela also took note of how Flayn had Cyril at her side at all times, with him visibly admiring her from the corner of his eyes. 

After everyone got settled there was a knock on the door alerting everyone to the entrance to the Cardinal Room. The door slowly swung open to reveal Sylvain with a grin etched on his face. He looked tired but definitely happy, as he gently pulled Byleth into the room, as she cradled the newborn princess in her arms. The girls instantly were excitedly watching Byleth as she sat down on one of the chairs that Sylvain pulled out. As soon as she did, the rest of the people in the room surrounded the Royal Family and looked at Aurora as her blue eyes examined the people around her.

“So if you all don’t remember, this is Sylvain and I’s daughter, Aurora Sylvianne Eisner-Gautier,” Byleth said as she softly rocked the little girl in her arms. 

“Aurora, huh?” Claude chuckled, “Would’ve preferred hearing that her name was Claudia.” 

Sylvain snorted, “Not a chance, Claude.”

Byleth shook her head at the two men, “Will you please control yourselves? I don’t want you all to startle Aurora.” 

Hilda was the first to look at Aurora of the girls, giddy with glee as Aurora stared at her, “Oh wow, she’s so adorable. She looks like the girl version of Sylvain.”

Sylvain winked at Hilda, “So because she looks like me, I must be very cute too.” 

Byleth glared at her husband, “Careful now, Sylvain, I may have given birth but that doesn’t mean I can’t toss you on your ass.” 

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide, he knew that threat wasn’t as half-hearted as it sounded, “Hehe...sorry, By.”

The crowd laughed at Sylvain, noting that Byleth was still someone who could strike fear into anyone, even her own husband. Claude on the other hand was not so fearful, as he approached the new mother and outstretched his arms. 

“Mind if I hold my new favorite niece?” Claude asked with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Byleth smiled at him, extending her bundle of joy to him, “Just be careful, Claude, or you will be next.”

Claude gently lifted Aurora into his arms, smiling down at her and bouncing her in his arms, “Oh wow, aren’t you a tiny thing. You might be more like your mom than we thought. That’s fine, we need more like her around.” 

Petra peered over Claude’s shoulders, “Claude, we can always make our own.” 

Claude’s face instantly grew red and he chuckled sheepishly, “Ah ha, just not right now, Petra. I’m still trying to figure out how to deal with marriage, let alone a child.” Petra poked him teasingly at his admission. 

Hilda hopped up and down, “I want to hold her next, please Professor?” 

Byleth nodded, “Go on ahead, she loves being held.”

Hilda instantly was at Claude’s side as he passed Aurora onto her, “She really is small! But she is too cute, I want so many just like her.” 

Caspar groaned in the background, muttering to himself, “Great, now she wants kids even more. I’m so toast; Holst is going to kill me.” 

Sylvain snickered, “Caspar, it’s not that bad. Just ask me or Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand smiled brightly, “Besides, I am sure that Lord Holst would love an addition to the Goneril family.” 

Hilda giggled, “Well really, it’ll be the addition to the Bergliez family.” She reached out her hand for Aurora, but she was more interested in staring up at the pink haired lady holding her. 

Caspar sighed looking at Hilda with the baby princess in her arms. He couldn’t help it but feel his heart palpitate and grow at the sweet and beautiful sight. Sylvain gave a knowing smirk to Byleth as they watched the scene unfold. The rest of the classmates eventually got to meet the small princess, whether by holding her themselves, or looking at her whenever Byleth had Aurora back into her arms. Eventually, Sylvain was left holding the little baby girl he helped create in his arms. As he looked at his little girl, he noticed the doors to the Cardinal Room open up to reveal both Linhardt and Hanneman looking as prideful as ever. Linhardt instantly went over to Lysithea and handed her some parchment. Sylvain assumed that this had to do with his research to get Lysithea’s Crests gone, but he was more concerned with Hanneman approaching both he and Byleth as the other classmates scattered away to celebrate. 

“Hanneman, you seem rather chipper, any reason why?” Byleth said as she stood next to Sylvain. 

Hanneman beamed as he looked down at his research in his hand, “Ah well, Manuela was kind enough to let me examine the new Princess biological information, in order to see whether or not she bore the Crest of Flames. After all, Nemesis had no known descendants, and yet Her Majesty possesses the Crest, and a Major form of it as well.” 

Byleth frowned, “Hanneman, I don’t think my Crest would pass on really.” 

Hanneman continued, his face unreadable and confused, “That’s exactly why I wanted to investigate it. And I received my results just now.” 

Sylvain gave a half smile, knowing that the result was negative, “Ah, and it was negative, right? It’s alright, Hanneman, we don’t mind.” 

Hanneman nodded, “Indeed, the results came back negative, it appears that for the time being that the Crest of Flames is not inheritable.”

Byleth gave a small grin, “It’s okay, we kind of figured this would happen.”

Hanneman shook his head, “I’m not finished.”

Both Sylvain and Byleth looked at Hanneman confused. There was no Crest of Flames, what else did he have to say?

Hanneman cleared his throat, “Princess Aurora does not bear the Crest of Flames, but she does bear another Crest,” He looked at Sylvain and nodded at him, “She bears the Crest of Gautier, a Major one at that.” 

Sylvain’s eyes widened as he looked down at his daughter nestled in his arms, “She...has the Crest of Gautier?” 

Hanneman repeated, “A Major Crest, to be more precise.” 

Sylvain could hardly believe it. His daughter had a Crest. His Crest. He wasn’t too sure how he felt. It wasn’t like he was unhappy about it, but he didn’t really jump for joy either. He was completely prepared to have a Crestless child, one that didn’t have to worry about the higher expectations placed on her because she was born with something she had no control over. However, he was shocked to hear that she had his Crest and not just that, a Major Crest, meaning she was actually more powerful than he was. In the end of his contemplation, he swelled with some semblance of pride. His daughter really was taking after him in more ways than one. 

“Syl? Are you okay?” Byleth asked him tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Sylvain smiled at Byleth reassuringly, “Yeah, Byleth, I’m fine. I just never thought....I was ready for her to be Crestless.”

Byleth hummed, “Hmmm, I thought the same. Considering how hard it is to bear Crest bearing children nowadays.” She gently caressed her daughter’s cheek as Aurora wore a tiny grin at the feeling of her mother’s touch. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Well, I’m surprised, but I don’t mind. She can be a Crest bearer or Crestless, it doesn’t matter as long as she’s still my daughter at the end of the day.” 

All in all, Byleth was still happy with Sylvain’s reaction to the news. She was worried that somehow the idea of having a child with a Crest was somehow not something Sylvain wanted. He prided himself on the idea that everyone should be treated as equally as possible, and that Crests were not the deciding factors on inheritance or superiority. She assumed he didn’t want to be made out as a hypocrite, preaching these ideals while having a daughter that had a Crest as his heir. However, she knew better that Sylvain would never treat Aurora any differently, even if she had no Crest. They made a promise to one another that if one of their children would become Crestless, they would love them unconditionally. And now, she was seeing the fruit of that promise. 

The future looked bright for everyone in Fodlan. The Queen and Prince Consort were governing with the strength and compassion expected from them from the very beginning. The two were devoted to each other as much as they were devoted to their country. With the couple welcoming their first child, the monarchy was secured. However they couldn’t think of that now. For now they enjoyed the moments of joy after all of the hardship and pain they endured to get to this moment now. And for the pair, they wouldn’t have traded it for the world.


	17. A Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: The birth of the seventh child in the Eisner-Gautier brood.

**23rd Day of The Wyvern Moon, year 1196**

Aurora at this point in her life was used to the hustle and bustle that would happen at Garreg Mach whenever her mother was in labor. She’d stay with her siblings in Seteth’s office and just keep themselves preoccupied since they were not allowed up into their quarters. Her youngest sibling, Odette, was with her grandparents as she didn’t like being separated from her mother and father. The rest were trying very hard to keep their minds preoccupied. 

Dyana was practicing her acrobatics and flexibility for her Dancer training, laying in a split on the ground, humming a song that was stuck in her head. Lyam on the other hand was teaching Aaron how to play chess, with minimal success. After all he was only five now, it was pretty difficult to understand for him. Lyam was patient though, and an excellent teacher, so it would only be a matter of time. Syrene was more concerned with making sure her dolls’ hair was nicely braided as she played tea time with them. 

Aurora on the other hand was restless and didn’t like waiting around for the news of her newest sibling’s arrival, so when she felt that Seteth wasn’t too busy, she tugged on his cape to alert him to his presence. Seteth looked down at Aurora with a quizzical eye, but he smiled when he realized she was wearing a facade of calmness, while her eyes reflected worry. 

Seteth always liked Aurora, she was a sweet yet serious little girl, being more like her mother in that department rather than her father. She was always dedicated to being the best heir she could possibly be, almost to the point of obsession. She was a perfectionist. She was up earlier than any child he had ever seen, studying politics and practicing her lance fighting skills. She was wiser beyond her years, but Seteth worried about that. She deserved to feel like a kid every now and then. He knew this wasn’t a product of bad parenting, Sylvain and Byleth made it in their power that their many children got to experience life as normal as possible. However, even so, Aurora still had to have more training with him specifically for her future role as Queen of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. As a result, she was restless whenever she was presented with long periods of nothing to do. 

Seteth sighed, dropping his quill on his desk, and turning to the young princess, “What can I help you with, Princess Aurora?” 

Aurora shifted uncomfortably under her mentor’s gaze, “I’m...is there anything else that I need to finish this week for my studies? Any chores I can do?” 

Seteth chuckled, “Aurora, you’ve finished all your work in advance so you could be prepared for when your mother gave birth.” 

Aurora bit her lip and grumbled to herself, “Yeah, and now I have nothing else to do but sit here.” 

Seteth ruffled the princess’ hair affectionately, reminding him of the early days of raising Flayn, “Don’t worry, little princess, I’m sure that it won’t take too long now.” 

Aurora sighed, “It always takes so many hours. Why?” 

Seteth returned to his work, but continued conversing with Aurora, “Well it takes a lot of effort and energy to bring life into the world.”

Aurora snorted, sporting one of her charming smiles that reminded Seteth of Sylvain’s earlier days, “And yet mom still keeps creating more and more babies.” 

Seteth flushed, “Your mother is very...family oriented. I don’t even know how she manages to do this nearly every year.” 

Aurora smiled at her teacher, “She’s the best Queen ever, that’s why. I want to be just like her, that’s why I need more things to do, just so I can keep up.” 

Seteth shook his head, “No, Aurora, you shouldn’t burn yourself out. You should try being a child for once. Play with your friends and younger brothers and sisters. Get into trouble every now and then, Goddess knows your brothers certainly do. As well as Dyana.”

“But I-” Aurora argued.

“No buts, Aurora, you know your parents would not be pleased to see you like this.” Seteth scolded her.

Aurora groaned, “I know, but how am I going to be like mom and dad if I can’t even measure up to them. I mean, mom was blessed by the Goddess, and if I’m Queen and I’m not like her, the people won’t like me.” 

Seteth looked back at Aurora with a thoughtful glance, “Aurora, you’re only eight years old, how old was your mother when she ascended the throne.” 

Aurora thought for a moment before answering, “...27?” 

“Yes, and she had no formal training, was not a part of the nobility, and was relatively unknown until the war. And yet she still managed to win the hearts of her people, her students, the staff here, and your father. That’s something you can’t train within someone, and that’s not something gifted by the Goddess.” Seteth told the young princess. 

Aurora frowned looking to the ground, “Am I like that?”

Seteth smiled, lifting her face to look at him, “You are very much like your mother, personality wise. So much drive to strive for better things in people and society, and not making excuses for any of your mistakes and learning from them. You will be as fine a ruler as Byleth is.” 

Aurora eyes lit up, her smile stretching from ear to ear, “Really? I am?”

Seteth nodded, “Sometimes a bit stubborn and silly like your father, but I see your mother when I look at you.” 

Aurora jumped into Seteth’s lap and hugged his neck. She was such an innocent little thing, despite her stubborn and driven nature. Seteth looked at any of the Eisner-Gautier children as part of his own family, knowing Byleth’s true origin and Goddess-like powers. Perhaps he saw himself as an Uncle, but more than anything he felt like a grandfather to them, even as he was a grandfather himself these days, what with Cyril marrying Flayn and having a son with her. However, Aurora would hold a special place as his first ‘granddaughter’, and one he would eventually advise himself. 

Just as Aurora unlatched herself from Seteth a small knock was heard at the door and a young boy with dark blue hair stepped into the room with a cheerful and eager expression. Seteth smiled, it was young Anthony Fraldarius, probably looking for one of the many Eisner-Gautier children to play with since he was an only child, with the royal siblings being his only friends in the monastery. However, there was one in particular he clung to more often than not, and that was the eldest child, Aurora. 

“Hey Aurora,” Anthony shyly waved at Aurora.

“Oh hi, Anthony,” Aurora waved at the younger boy.

He flushed ever so slightly, causing Seteth to chuckle. It may be too soon to tell, but he could see that the little swordfighter was quite smitten with the Princess from the moment they met. He would walk around the monastery with her for hours on end, much to the disappointment of his own father when Anthony would show up late to sword practice. At least Felix had a rather enthusiastic and dedicated swordfighter in Dyana, who would pester him days on end on how to improve her skills. 

“Say, Anthony, have you seen my mom and dad yet?” Dyana exclaimed from across the room.

Anthony shook his head, “Nope, my mom hasn’t even come by either so I guess they aren’t done yet.”

Dyana moaned, “Aw, but it’s taking forever! Can’t they hurry up already?” 

Lyam snickered, “You’re like this everytime, mom’s just taking a bit is all.”

Syrene huffed, “Well I hope it’s another sister, I don’t want another Aaron or Lyam around.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “We don’t need anymore sisters, we have a lot.” 

Aurora shook her head, “Everyone, just calm down, I’m sure mom and dad will tell us when our baby brother or sister comes.”

Anthony approached the eldest princess with a smirk, “I’m kind of glad I don’t have this many brothers and sisters.”

Aurora sighed, getting out of Seteth’s lap, “They’re not too bad, I mean you’ve seen Dyana.” She said as she looked over at her sister with a bemused expression as Dyana hung upside down from the arm of the chair she was on, her blue hair dangling to the floor. 

Anthony glanced at her with a snicker, “Yeahhhhhh, I don’t know how my father deals with her.”

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, “She has talent, just too much energy.” 

Anthony then reached out for Aurora’s hand and tugged her, “C’mon I wanted to walk the halls with you. It’s boring waiting around here.” 

Aurora looked back to Seteth, “Can I?” 

Seteth nodded, “Just be careful, and don’t go up to the third floor until your father comes and gets you and your brothers and sisters.” 

Aurora smiled cheerfully as she and Anthony rushed out into the corridors of Garreg Mach and raced each other through every nook and cranny in the place. They would then converse on their troubles and Aurora’s many siblings, and wondering how a new one would fit in the already large brood. Even though Anthony didn’t like the drama that accompanied many of the Eisner-Gautiers, he had to admit being an only child stunk, and he wished he had someone he could rely on. But like many of his conversations with Aurora, it always somehow went back to how insecure she was at being a future queen. 

“I know Seteth believes in me, and so do my parents but sometimes I just feel like I’ll be bad at it all.” Aurora complained as she kicked a pebble down the hall near the library. 

Anthony shook his head, “You know you won’t be a Queen for a long, long, time right?” 

Aurora grumbled, “Ugh, I know! Everyone says that, but I can’t help it.” 

Anthony snorted, “Lyam’s right, you really are dramatic.” 

Aurora crossed her arms and glared at Anthony, “Oh, you’re very funny.” 

Anthony let out a large laugh, his teal eyes tearing up a bit, “I’m just teasing you a bit, lighten up.”

Aurora narrowed her eyes on the boy, “Well at least you don’t have a title lingering over your head.” 

Anthony smirked, “I would’ve, if my father decided to remain a Duke.” 

Aurora replied, “But he didn’t.”

“Nope but I guess that’s fine, I can do whatever I want, and I want to be there for you when you’re Queen.” Anthony admitted.

“Really? Why?” Aurora asked. 

“Because you’re my best friend, why not?” Anthony said with a spark in his eyes. 

Aurora smirked, poking him in the stomach, “Then I guess I’ll give you all of the hardest jobs then.” 

Anthony frowned, “What? Really? C’mon Aurora, that’s unfair.” 

Aurora laughed, “It’s what you deserve.” 

Just then a few footsteps heard from the other side of the hallway alerted Anthony and Aurora to two adults walking towards them: Sylvain and Annette. Annette was dressed in plainer clothing than usual, and her hair was tied in a messy bun and looking rather tired. Her eyes were trying to be happy, but Aurora could tell Aunt Annette had probably been drained from everything before. Sylvain, who had grown out his facial hair a bit in the past few years, looked exhausted but relieved. Both young children raced to their respective parents and embraced them. 

“Hello, Anthony my little boy!” Annette said as she smothered her son with kisses much to his disgust. 

“Mom! You’re messing up my hair!” Anthony pathetically said as he tried to lightly shove her away. Annette couldn’t help but embarrass her son, he looked so much like his dad all flustered.

Aurora on the other hand giggled as Sylvain’s short beard tickled her cheek, “Daddy! Your beard is scratching up against me.” 

Sylvain chuckled, looking into Aurora’s beautiful blue eyes, “Sorry, Princess, didn’t mean to.” 

Aurora smiled, “So? Is mom okay, did she have the baby?” 

Sylvain gave a pained look, but smiled through it, “Your mommy is fine, and so is your new baby brother.” 

Aurora squealed, “Yay! Finally! Another brother.” 

Sylvain cleared his throat, “Yes, but Aurora, I have to tell you something, okay?” 

Aurora instantly grew quiet, she knew her dad was trying to be serious at this moment. She also saw that Annette had pulled her son discreetly away. Perhaps to keep him from hearing anything bad, “What’s wrong, daddy? I thought you said they were fine.” 

Sylvain sighed, “They are, but...your mom...she won’t be able to have anymore siblings, okay? She got hurt pretty bad this time around, and Annette and the others healed her, but after this there will be no more brothers and sisters, okay?”

Aurora could tell her father was hurting, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Okay daddy.” 

“You’re not too upset, are you Princess?” Sylvain said, his voice seemed to be surprised by Aurora’s reaction. 

“No, I’m happy mom is okay.” Aurora spoke as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Sylvain’s neck.

“I am too, Aurora,” Sylvain said with a shaky breath, his arms tightening up around his eldest daughter.

Aurora gave a small grin, “What’s my baby brother’s name?” 

Sylvain hummed, releasing Aurora from his hold, “His name is Damyan Claude Eisner-Gautier.” 

Aurora giggled, “Claude? Like Uncle Khalid’s Fodlan name?” 

Sylvain nodded, “I kind of figured if this was going to be our last child, might as well appease your Uncle who’s been dying for us to name a child after him.” 

“He’s so weird.” Aurora laughed. 

Sylvain snickered as well, “You have no idea.” He patted his daughter’s head with a big grin on his face, reflected in his own child in front of him, “Now, Princess, you know the drill. Go get your siblings and meet me at Mommy and Daddy’s bedroom, okay?” 

Aurora nodded, “Got it.” She raced down the hall as fast as she could only to be stopped by her father’s voice. 

“Aurora!” Sylvain shouted. 

“Yes, daddy,” She replied. 

“Stop spending so much time with strange boys.” Sylvain said with a smirk on his face.

“Anthony’s just a friend, dad!” Aurora shouted back. 

“Sure, next thing you know, he’ll be trying to break your heart. I should know.” Sylvain replied. 

Aurora giggled, “I know, mommy told us about you and Uncle Lorenz’s competition.” 

“What?! Your mother did that?!” Sylvain questioned his daughter. 

Aurora laughed, “She said you were really terrible and that Uncle Lorenz beat you.” 

Sylvain sputtered, “I-I can’t believe she would say that! I didn’t lose! He and I were at a draw!” 

As the rest of the Eisner-Gautier children made their way into the Queen’s bedchambers, Sylvain took this time to explain to his parents what had happened. The truth was simple really: Byleth’s body just couldn’t handle the strain of pregnancies anymore. To be fair, Sylvain and Byleth never truly expected to have back-to-back pregnancies, they just sort of let them happen, at least after the twins were born of course. They both wanted a large and loving family so they were happy whenever Byleth was having another. However, because of this, Byleth’s body nearly gave out as soon as Damyan entered the world. It scared everyone in the bedchambers, especially Sylvain who had grown so used to the weird routine of labor and delivery that the fear he once had when Aurora’s birth happened had waned. But those last few hours, trying to make sure that Byleth was alright, those were awful, but now he felt fine. He was sad of course about the idea of never having more children, but Byleth reassured him that it was probably for the best because even she had grown tired of having them, noting that they were getting too old to have children at this rate.

Once he spoke to his parents, he whisked away his youngest daughter, Odette, and carried her up to the bedchamber where he saw his other children gathered around his exhausted, yet happy wife. Her now waist length hair was still sticking to her forehead, but to Sylvain she was still as beautiful as the day he met her. Sylvain made himself comfortable with Odette on the mattress watching as the other children pestered their mother with questions. 

“What’s his name, mommy?” Dyana asked as she looked down to see another blue haired baby, very much like herself and Aaron. 

“His name is Damyan Claude Eisner-Gautier, sweetie, and he’s very excited to meet you all.” Byleth spoke softly. 

“I’m happy,” Aaron said as he clung to his mother’s arms. Sylvain had to give a bit of a chuckle, Aaron was always a bit of a mama’s boy. 

“Oh? Why, Aaron?” Byleth asked her son. 

“Because then I didn’t get another sister.” Aaron cheered. 

Syrene stuck her tongue out at her younger brother, “Well, I wish this brother won’t be as stupid as you.” 

Sylvain leered at his most precocious daughter and gave her a stern look, “Syrene...what have I said about being naughty?”

Syrene sighed, “Sorry daddy.” 

Aurora looked up at her mother with a concerned expression, “Is it true we’re not getting anymore brothers and sisters?” 

Byleth nodded, her face was that of sadness but relief as well, “I’m sorry, my dears, but my body has told me that I can’t. It’s just too hard on your mommy, now.” 

Lyam gave his mom a hug, “Well, I’m happy to at least get one more brother, and that you’re okay mom.” 

Byleth leaned into the hug, “I am too, Lyam.” 

Sylvain cleared his throat, “There’s just one little one who hasn’t got a chance to look at Damyan quite yet.” He said, as he carried Odette to peer down into the blankets to see her youngest brother. She looked at him curiously before giving a small laugh of approval, and a smile.

Byleth giggled, “I believe that our little Odette likes her new baby brother.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “It certainly looks that way.” He leaned down to give his wife a peck on the lips whispering, “You did well, By.” 

“Ewwww! That’s gross daddy!” Syrene grimaced as she and the other children showed their disgust at the display of affection they just witnessed. 

“Mommy deserves all the kisses in the world, my little lady,” Sylvain smirked, “One day you’ll understand.” 

Byleth’s eyes however examined the room in earnest, feeling so blessed that she was able to experience this life. Sure her time as Queen and Professor were difficult, but she never wanted to have anything else but this life. She loved Sylvain, and the children they produced together. Their happy family was the most amazing thing she’d ever have. There were times when it was hard, when the children would rile her up or when Sylvain had made her angry, or even worse when her duties would pull her away from raising their beautiful children, but there was nothing she loved more than the life they had. She was thankful for everything, and thankful that she and Sylvain bumped into each other so many years ago. Without him, she’d never get to experience the love she had now. And with many things to look forward to in the future, she was glad she had Sylvain every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! The End! I may make a drabble/oneshot series of deleted scenes and scenes I wanted to include but never did, but I think I'm taking a break from Sylvain/Byleth for now. I'm glad I got to finish both stories and I've been so happy with the reception both received. I'm probably going to move into the Fates series and see if I can practice my angst writing with my favorite pairing of Takumi/Corrin but we will see. Anyways thanks for the support and signing off for now!


End file.
